GrimmFall: The Golden Castle
by Lord Maximus
Summary: First GrimmFall Movie Arc. A legendary golden castle rises up from the sea under the control of a golden man who plans to gain all the riches in the world, even if it means destroying everyone in the world. Heroes and Hunters are brought together in a desperate attempt to stop this golden man and his plans before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**GRIMMFALL: THE GOLDEN CASTLE**

Gold.

It was all gold and he was so close to having all of it for himself.

He had cornered the brat son of the former King of Thieves on the floating hand in the center of palace that had been turned to gold.

"Sa'luk, your battle is with me!" The elder man called out.

"Don't worry, Dad, I can take 'em alone." The young fool replied, getting ready to fight...

Or die.

"But you're not alone. Not anymore." The man whispered, holding up the treasure they had come for. "You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk? Take it!" He threw the golden to Sa'luk.

Sa'luk shoved the boy aside and caught the Hand. "The Hand of Midas is mine!" He sneered at the elder man. "And also, the life of your brat."

Oddly enough none of them moved, both of them just staring at him. After a few moments this quickly became irksome.

"What are you staring at?" Sa'luk realized that he caught the Hand of Midas by the golden part. He dropped it, watching the golden energy from the Hand travel down his body, changing his skin from flesh to solid gold.

"No... no... No... NO... Ahhhh!"

It was too late; Sa'luk turned into a golden statue, letting out one final scream as he was petrified into a statue showing his horrified reaction and fell into the water, remaining in the golden palace as it sank back into the sea, never to be seen again.

Xxx

_Opening File: Blind Archer Clan_

_Located on a mist shrouded isle that is fairly small,_ _though large enough to support a vast and dense forest. The island is located in a moderate climate, since the island is shown as experiencing both the seasons of Autumn and Winter. _

_This island is home to the legendary Blind Archer Clan._

_Long ago three warriors fought their way to an ancient well said to grant wishes to whomever and made their wish to be the greatest warriors. The well made them great warriors by robbing them of their sight but hearing makes up for it many times over. Their hearing had become like sonar, and can pick up even the slightest bit of sound or disturbance of air particles. In addition to that they gained unparalleled precision and accuracy and their shots never missed their target._

_Their skills were soon honed to absolute perfection, becoming able to shoot and reload at extreme speeds and soon enough they made a name for themselves as the Three Blind Archers. It was said that their skills were so great they could slaughter entire armies of Grimm in mere seconds. They soon amassed a larger number of followers, forming into a clan that made the mist shrouded isle their home. The Three Blind Archers trained their new disciples in archery and how to hone their senses, teaching how to use more than just their sight in battle._

_And so the Blind Archer Clan was established, its members hailed as among the best marksmen in the world._

_Close File_

Xxx

He listened for them.

The buzzing sound that imitated the insects they resembled but they were far from simply insects.

The three Lancers shot forward, moving to impale him and he swiftly pulled out an arrow and aimed, despite the fact that he was blindfolded. He aimed and pulled back, targeting the middle one. His senses were on high alert, acting like sonar and even allowing him to picture the attacking monsters in his mind.

He waited, his aim settling on the approaching attackers and…

Released his arrow.

The arrow shot through the air, too fast to evade and the attackers too close to react. The arrow embedded itself in the head of the lead Lancer and shooting out the back, hitting a tree as the Lance fell to the ground and dissolved into black smoke. Just as the first one fell to the ground, he swiftly pulled out another arrow, aimed and fired, hitting another Lance through the chest. The third one screeched and reacted to avoid suffering the same fate, jerking to the side as he pulled out a third arrow and fired.

The arrow missed the head and chest but managed to clip its wings, leaving it to slam into the ground. He pulled one last arrow and shot the Lance through the head, finishing if off. He lowered his bow, his mental clock telling him that the entire confrontation lasted only twelve seconds.

"Well done, young Bow." The elderly voice of his master came from behind.

He turned around, his blindfold still on but he was smiling. "Thank you, Master. Forgive me for not noticing you."

"You were busy focusing your attention on the Lancers. With the nest cleared out the young students will not be in danger out here." His teacher said as Bow removed his blindfold.

Bow was a dark skinned young man with a mix of brown and purple hair, wearing a white and gold sleeveless top and blue pants with white boots. He carried a collapsible bow and a quiver strapped to his back for his arrows.

"I was making plans to check out the beach and make sure it was all cleared up." Bow said.

"Very well. Just make sure you restock before you go. I would not want you to…run out in mid battle." His teacher chuckled.

He was quite different from his student. He wore almost nothing except for a red loin cloth, a false beard and had absolutely no hair aside from eyebrows.

This was the typical appearance for a member of the Blind Archer Clan.

Bow had been found and adopted when the boat his family was on was sunk by a Grimm attack. Bow washed up on shore, his memory nearly gone and his new name was given due to his talent in archery. Having trained in archery since he was a child Bow's skills was impressive, even for the clan that had adopted him. He could fire and reload in half a second, hitting something as small as a grape with perfect precision and he has even learned how to fire on Grimm while blindfolded.

"I will make sure to restock." Bow said with a smile, beginning his trek back to the village.

The village surrounded a single stone tower where at the top, the Well of King Ozric rested. This island had been the clan's home for centuries, since the three Blind Elders had sworn to protect the Well from anyone seeking to make a selfish wish.

"BOW!" His master suddenly shouted and pointed in the direction of the village.

Bow looked forward and saw smoke rising. His eyes widened as he realized the same thing as his master.

The village was in danger.

"Let's go!"

They took off, sprinting through the woods and came upon the village, seeing it was under attack.

However the attackers were not Grimm.

They appeared to be machines of some kind but technology was a rare sight on this island. They were humanoid statues made of a silver-like material. They had large round faces and small facial features and wear light pink shirts, hot pink ties, black vest-suits, hot pink trousers and black pointed shoes. They attacked, firing bolts of light at the village.

The archers were already fighting back, firing arrows at the machines and taking them out with deadly precision. However the machines had the numbers and they were pushing the archers back. Bow rushed forward, grabbing another arrow.

"Bow, wait!" His master called out but Bow was too focused on protecting the village.

As the battle between the archers and machines continued the Archer Master noticed something in the sky. Two machines, carrying someone to the top of the tower…

Xxx

"At last."

Atop the tower, three figures landed near the Well of King Ozric. Two of them were silver-like humanoid statues with big muscles and well-shaped faces. They wore black bow-ties, white cuffs in their wrists, black briefs, and magenta shoes with heels and small black ribbons on them. The one they carried was different from them and the other robots.

He had shiny golden skin and hair, wore a grey suit, magenta ascot with black pants and pointed shoes.

"The Well of King Ozric." The golden man said, slowly approaching the well. "It looks so…underwhelming."

"Stop right there!"

The golden man slowly turned around, spotting an elderly looking man, aiming an arrow right at him.

"Oh my, whatever shall I do now?" The golden man deadpanned, unfazed by this threat.

"Put your head between your legs and kiss your butt good bye, perhaps?" A second figure answered, perched along a different section of the tower's battlements.

This one was a woman in her early thirties, dark hair bound back in a braid and the traces of a black and red tattoo poking out from the collar of her shirt while green eyes bore into her target. She was clad in black and green attire typical of the clan, sacrificing protection for increased mobility, and came with a mask attached to the top of her tunic which covered her lower face.

"But first, I'd step away from that well." The woman added. "I've got a nasty habit of putting an arrow somewhere that you'd find incredibly uncomfortable."

"Oh my, such spirit." The golden man clapped slowly. "You really live up to all of that hype, don't you? You and your precious clan."

"You know not what powers you will be tampering with." The elder warned.

"Actually, the scary part of this whole thing is: I actually know full well…and I want it all anyways." The golden man grinned. "But if I need to put a few aspiring Robin Hoods in their place, well…boys?"

Immediately, the two robotic bodyguards interposed themselves in the archers' firing line just as they each released their first shot. The elder's dug into the chest of one while the young woman's broke clean through the outstretched hand of the second. In a display of their clans' skill both archers demonstrated an ability to tuck extra arrows under the fingers of their hands only to flip them up and into position on their bow strings. In essence, it allowed them to nock and draw their next shot far quicker than any normal archer would be capable of and allowed them each to get off three shots before their respective foes got too close for another shot.

"Leslie, stop him!" The elder called as he rolled under a haymaker that shattered some of the stone battlements behind him.

"On it!" The dark haired woman performed a stationary back flip, landed on the arm of the robot bodyguard as it passed beneath her and kicked off of it, used the robot's head as a stepping stone and launched herself over the golden man, firing off another barrage and twisting her body around in mid-flight to keep him in her sights until she landed between him and the well.

When she turned around she saw that every single arrow had been stopped cold by what looked like a ribbon of liquid gold extending from the golden man's sleeve.

"That's a total of seven arrows you've used." He commented. "And you had to fight your way up here in a hurry, meaning you had to have been loose with your ammunition to an extent, perhaps reserving at least half of your quiver. So I think that puts you at…three, maybe five shots left?"

Leslie had six left, but she wasn't going to correct him on that.

"Think you can make them count?" The golden man challenged. "I'm interested to see if the legend of your clan is true. The one regarding what one of you do when you're down to your very last arrow." He whipped the golden band outwards and sent the arrows flying back towards Leslie…who slipped between two and plucked a third out of the air before sending it flying back just as fast.

What transpired in the seconds that followed was a frantic game of catch where the golden man would catch and send Leslie's arrows back towards her while she would catch and re-use one, taking several steps forward all the while. This tactic of recycling her arrows bought her time that she would have lacked with her depleted quiver alone and kept the golden man entertained until Leslie was almost five feet away.

"And I believe this makes one." He taunted as he caught her next shot and flung it back…but was surprised when Leslie slid under it and swung the center of her bow towards him.

A metal guard over the grip opened with a click just before a small Dust capsule within exploded, generating a burst of concussive waves that knocked the golden man back several feet, making his feet scrape along the stone beneath them before he came to a stop.

"A nifty little trick." He complimented, smoothing out his suit. "But it lacks that punch you'll need if you want to get the best of me…Leslie, was it?"

"Leslie Vale." Leslie pulled her last arrow. "Remember it when you land in Tibet after this."

"I've had fun, but now it's time to bring this little warm up to an end." The man sighed and looked towards Leslie's feet where he'd left a sprinkling of golden dust. "Tell me, have you ever sneezed out enough money to make you rich? What's about to happen isn't too far from that."

The gold dust shot up, immediately blinding Leslie to all around her as the particles focused on her position. Her mask shielded her mouth and nose from inhaling the dust, but her eyes still burnt, forcing her to shut them.

"And like that we can consider this fun little distraction at an end. My compliments for…" The golden man trailed off as Leslie immediately aimed towards him with her eyes closed. "…oh, right. Sonar hearing. My bad, completely forgot that." He already had formed a protective layer of liquid gold between him and Leslei. "Well alright, see if your last shot will really do any better."

He noticed something about the tattoo peeking out from Leslie's shirt collar…it was moving, shifting like an animated picture and even seeming to stare at him with one bright red eye before it slithered out of sight…down her arm and onto her exposed wrist and hand. It resembled a dragon which began to surface from Leslie's flesh in the form of a luminous, serpent-like form and coil around the arrow until its open maw was parallel with the head.

"Ooh…seems the legends were true." The golden man mused. "Well that-"

Whatever he intended to say was drowned out by an explosion of pure energy once Leslie let the arrow fly. As soon as the arrow and its draconic passenger struck the shield it unleashed a burst of concentrated aura that tore through the liquid gold like tissue paper…as well as the man standing behind it. When the light faded all that stood before Leslie was a stain of gold on the scorched stones behind where her target had stood.

"Damn straight they were true." She folded her bow back up. "Too bad for you."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

Leslie's eyes widened and she spun about, only for something to clamp around her neck and squeeze until her airway was blocked. She gagged and clawed at the solid gold vice that had formed, falling to one knee as the golden man, unharmed, emerged from a cloud of golden dust.

"Gold clone." He said as if that was all the explanation needed. "Another benefit of my semblance. It takes a certain extra amount of effort to pull off, but as this fight demonstrated…well worth the effort."

He flung Leslie aside, slamming her into a low wall at the edge of the tower where the vice reformed to keep her pinned by her neck, no longer strangling the life out of her as a slight comfort.

"But credit where it's due: if I'd actually been standing there I'd have been in trouble." The golden man commented. "So I think that hard work has earned you a reprieve today, Leslie Vale."

He turned towards the well once more…only to frown as he saw his body guards disposed of and the elder archer, bruised and bloodied but still on his feet, standing in his path. "Oh for Glob's sake."

"You shall not pass." The elder vowed.

"Oh don't be dramatic, everyone who's ever said that ends up having a bad time." The golden man rolled his eyes. "My patience for this adorable resistance of yours is at its limit."

"Then turn around and go." The elder demanded. "Turn away from the terrible fate that would befall you otherwise. My clansmen will soon finish with the rest of your robots and will converge here. Even you cannot hope to face us all."

"Maybe." The golden man nodded. "Fortunately, I don't think I'll be here nearly long enough for that."

The elder soon realized what this meant when he felt a burning pain from his chest. He gasped and fell to both knees, dropping his weapon and clutching at his chest. "What…have you…"

"Gold dust in the veins." The golden man explained. "I coated both of my bodyguards in it, but in the midst of an intense battle I imagine you didn't notice it. I just needed enough to clog a few veins. You lot aren't as into material possessions as everyone else, as for me…well…I found quite a few extra uses for gold that not even the richest men in the world have considered. For example: inducing a heart attack."

"Master!" Leslie coughed and tried to free herself from the clamp around her neck.

The golden man stepped past the dying elder and stopped before the well. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes…" He reached out towards it. "Well. I wish to know where to find the Hand of Midas and the Vanishing Isle."

The surface of the well bubbled as if a fire had been lit beneath it.

"Your…wish is our command…" A deep, croaking voice that seemed to originate from every bursting bubble replied. "The Vanishing Isle is not in any one place that can be accessed, yet…it soon will be. Momentarily."

The golden man saw the surface of an ocean, vast and blue beneath a clear sky. Then he saw the water begin to bulge upwards, rising with a colossal figure that emerged from the depths…the figure of a city made entirely of gold. He felt himself give a gasp at the sight of such majesty as it became fully exposed to the sun.

"The city of gold…" He whispered. "And the Hand of Midas?"

"Deep…below the sea." The well responded. "It would be…far more difficult to reach."

Suddenly…he knew. One moment he had dreaded having to scavenge every inch of every ocean's floor, the next…he knew the exact position of his prize down to the last square foot. It was deeper than anyone could survive unprotected, deeper than perhaps any regular submersible could go without crumpling like a tin can. But there were ways to go down so far…

"There we have it." The golden man chuckled as he found himself standing before the well once more. "I think I'm all wrapped up."

A moment later he felt something impact him in the back before ropes wrapped around his upper body, pinning his arms to his sides.

"…to be fair, I did walk right into that one." He admitted and turned around to see Bow, joined by a dozen other clansmen with arrows aimed directly at him.

"He has spoken to the well." One of the man whispered.

"Then he won't be leaving." Bow frowned.

"Did I forget to mention that I had my boys put a little something at the bottom of the tower?" The golden man asked rhetorically, eyes wandering up to where a small, avian shaped drone circled the tower from overhead, observing the battle field. "Because now that I've had my chat with your well…"

The base of the tower rumbled and blew apart, compliments of several explosive charges that entirely destroyed the foundation. The archers cried out and stumbled as the tower began to dip heavily to one side, giving the golden man the distraction needed to quickly cut through his bonds and leap up, latching onto the avian drone with one hand as it flew in low.

"So long, suckers!" He cackled, waving mockingly as the drone carried him away.

"Everybody jump!" Bow shouted as he helped Leslie to free herself.

Two of the clansmen picked up the fallen form of the elder and leapt from the tower's edge to find that down below, dozens of their kin had spotted the danger and reacted with clockwork efficiency. They fired arrows that carried with them ropes, forming patterns beneath those who leapt from the crumbling tower. This served as a net which spared them death or injury.

"The enemy leader has escaped." Bow reported immediately after leaping down from the net. "And…the master has been badly wounded. Get the healers up here!"

"It's too late."

All eyes looked up to the makeshift net where Leslie cradled the elder across her lap. "He is gone." She said, closing her eyes to fight back tears which were shared by many of the younger clansmen.

Silence fell over the clan as emotions ranging from rage to melancholy flowed through each of them. Without a word they helped Leslie to lower the elder's body down to the ground where they lay him on a stretcher, arms folded over his chest with his bow folded up and tucked neatly into the embrace.

"…this will not stand." Leslie said, watching as the clan's eldest mentor was carried away through the wreckage left over by the attacking robots. "That man…he thinks that this is the end."

"He's wrong." Bow said, hands balling into fists. "This is only the beginning. We will hunt him down…and we will avenge what he has done here today."

"But first…" Leslie's gaze softened as she looked to the younger clansmen, some of whom were little more than children or teenagers. "We look to our own. Let us heal…then we can find that golden bastard. I don't know where he'll go exactly, but I heard enough to know what he seeks."

"What did he ask of the well?" Bow asked.

"…he seeks the Golden Castle." Leslie answered. "And the Hand of Midas. Either in the hands of someone like that is bad news."

Xxx

_"The Hand of Midas can touch its curse at the bottom of the sea!"_

_The Hand of Midas was thrown into the water and sunk to the bottom of the sea, discarded by those who spent a lifetime searching for it. It touched the bottom of the sea and remained there, hopefully never to be seen again. The years passed, the legend became myth, and the exploits of the heroes who had braved the seas to find the ultimate treasure disappeared from history. The Hand remained at the bottom of the sea, seemingly never to be found again._

Until when chance came…

A hand reached, grasping the bronze handle and pulled the Hand of Midas out of the mud and dirt covering it.

And the Hand started to glow, its power reacting to the one that had saved it.

Xxx

(**Starset It Has Begun starts to play**)

_The screen is engulfed by a golden light that eventually fades, revealing a blue sky as the title appears:_

**GRIMMFALL: THE GOLDEN CASTLE**

**Even a well lit place, can hide salvation**

_From the depths of the ocean rises a giant golden fortress sitting on the back of a gigantic turtle._

**A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun**

_Inside the fortress a man made of gold sit on a throne, holding up a golden hand with a bronze handle._

**Where the lost are the heroes**

_Living Bullet is then shown fleeing airships that fire on him._

**And the thieves are left to drown**

_Danielle Phantom is shown at the bottom of the sea, passing by a golden ship with skeletons littering it._

**But everyone knows by now**

_Inside the fortress, a group of people surround a giant machine._

**Fairy tales are not found**

_The golden man holds up a golden crown._

**They're written in the walls**

_He holds his hand and the golden chamber starts to shift and change._

**As we walk in a straight line**

_A golden shockwave bursts from the city and spreads across the world._

**Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching**

_Tiki Torch fights against a hulking golden man brandishing clawed gauntlets._

**But nothing could ever stop us**

_Heroes and Hunters gather as golden armored men march out to attack. _

**From stealing our own place in the sun**

_The golden man holds up the crown._

**We will face the odds against us**

_He places it on his head and a golden cloud surrounds him._

**And run into the fear we run from**

_He then holds up the Hand of Midas, attaching it to his right arm and glows with a magical golden light._

**It has begun**

_There is a bright flash, revealing the Earth now shining gold in space._

(**Starset It Has Begun Ends**)

Xxx

**Name: Leslie Vale**

**Aura: Imperial Red**

**Semblance: Dragon Manifest**

**Description: Leslie is able to manifest a dragon through any of her attacks, including punches, kicks and can even manifest a dragon through the arrows she fires.**

**Weapon: Bow and Arrow**

**()**

**Name: Billiam Milliam**

**Aura: Gold**

**Semblance: Gold Manipulation**

**Description: Billiam is able to control any form of gold no matter how large or small to such a degree he can use them as weapons, creating weapons made of gold and even use golden dust to infiltrate the bodies of his enemies and attack them from the inside.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Opening File: The Hand of Midas_

_According to legend, it belonged to the legendary King Midas of Phrygia, who possessed the same power as the artifact: to turn everything he touched into gold. This was done by a wish he made and was fulfilled by a little elf who reluctantly gave him the power by turning his hand into pure gold but warned him it was more of a curse than gift. King Midas enjoyed the gift at first by turning flowers, fountains, statues, and one of his teeth into gold. How tragedy struck when he accidentally turned his young daughter into gold._

_Beside himself with grief King Midas ordered his hand cut off and it was attached to a bronze handle. King Midas than ordered the Hand to be taken to a place where it would never harm anyone with its curse again. The Hand was taken to a mystical place, a city resting on the back of a giant turtle and placed on a floating hand made of pure gold. The turtle then dove into the sea, taking the hand with it, never to be seen again._

_Legends state the Hand of Midas can instantly transform anything that it comes into contact with, into solid auric metal. Anything touched by the Hand of Midas turns to gold, but its bronze handle is perfectly safe. The power of the Hand of Midas is so great it was even able to transform inanimate objects and living beings into gold, regardless of what state they are in._

_Close File_

Xxx

"GOLB! Look ladies." Simon pointed to the picture of red grotesque creature as he showed Marceline. "I keep seeing references to this entity that embodies chaos."

"That's great, Simon." Betty walked over to the table with a tray filled with ice cream and chocolate. "Come on, let's make sundaes."

"Now we're talking." Marceline said with a happy look on her face.

"GOLB would say ice cream is without meaning." Simon closed his book. "Just empty calories devoid of purpose."

"Good thing he isn't here then." Betty replied.

"Yeah." Marceline snickered. "So why do you have the books out, Simon?"

"A colleague of mine is coming over to look at my research." Simon took the chocolate, a serious look on his face as he slowly spilled the chocolate on his ice cream. "As for GOLB not being here, his presence is felt in every crevice where chaos lurks. Imagine if we could somehow harness all that dank energy."

"Hey!" Simon was shaken out of his thoughts by Betty who held up a container of cherries. "You want some cherries with syrup."

By now Simon's ice cream sundae was overflowing with chocolate syrup. "Oh! Sure."

"Catch!" Betty tossed it at Simon, hitting him on the head and knocking him down. "Oh Simon! I am so sorry!"

She was at his side; hand over the black eye he was now sporting. There was a small flash of light and the wound was going.

"Wow." Marceline whispered, always surprised when this happened.

This always happened when Simon was injured. No matter what happened, Betty was always by his side, protecting him and healing his wounds.

Once the wound was gone Simon looked up at Betty with a smile. "Have you thought about using sliced almonds for the sundae?"

Betty simple smiled back while Marceline laughed.

'_Hi there. My name is Marceline and two laughing goofs in front of me are my adoptive parents: Simon and Betty Petrikov. We live in the city of GrimmFall. Nice place, if you don't mind the name but there is good reason for that._'

Xxx

"KRUNK SMASH GRIMM!" A purple skinned giant smashed through a pack of Beowolves.

'_You see, the world we live in is not exactly normal._'

Xxx

Vahallen used his Mighty Ax to decimate a swarm of Lancer Grimm attacking an airship.

'_For a very long time now we've shared this planet with a race of monsters we call the Grimm. Fancy name huh? Well they more than live up to their reputation._'

Xxx

"LIBERTY PUNCH!" Major Glory punched straight through a Nevermore which exploded into a blast of black smoke a second later.

'_The Grimm have always tried to kill humanity but luckily we learned how to fight back. Standing between the Grimm and our extinction are a group of elite warriors called Huntsmen._'

Xxx

"Looks like this party's about to end." Action Hank said, taking down a gang of thugs easily.

'_Huntsmen are trained to hunt and kill Grimm but they do a lot more than that. They also fight and catch bad guys. I guess it all depends on the kind of Hunter you are. You got the hero kind of Hunter like Major Glory and the Justice Friends._'

Xxx

Major Glory was waving to the camera on a TV before the channel was changed. The 'person' holding the remote was a giant robot looking giant, cleaning a large rifle.

'_And you got the ones who prefer to hide and do their work anonymously like the Dragon of Denver._'

Xxx

A person in a cloak stepped onto a train, followed by a red haired girl and turtle Mobian wearing a purple bandanna around his eyes.

'_Or others who have a crazy reputation like the Grimm Slayer._'

Xxx

'_And there are those with a reputation and don't care like Scotty Blake._'

"RAGH!" Scotty lifted his gun leg, shooting at dozens of advancing thugs before throwing a grenade and running out of the bar just before it exploded.

Xxx

'_There are some with a less than stellar reputation that casts shadow over them but still do the right thing like Carlos Hunter._'

Carlos reformed from a cloud of ash flakes in the path of two fleeing thugs and swung one leg up in a roundhouse kick that sent both of them down and out.

Xxx

'_And then are the very famous ones who perform in sports like the Wacky Races._'

Marceline watched the races on the TV along with Simon and Betty as Penelope Pitstop crossed the finish line, winning the latest Wacky Race.

'_Testing out their racings skills along with the latest in anti-Grimm equipment or for the simple glory of winning._'

Xxx

'_Needless to say this world is pretty crazy. And there is me, the adopted daughter of an archaeologist and a Huntress._'

Betty carefully helped Simon back to his seat.

'_Simon's the archaeologist. He travels to every corner of the world, exploring ancient ruins and trying to piece together forgotten history._'

Simon carefully opened another book, showing Betty and Marceline a city made of…gold?

"Oh, I wonder what jewels lurk in there." Betty remarked with a teasing smile.

'_Betty's the Huntress. She and Simon found me when I was a little girl. My mom was killed by Grimm and I survived by the skin of my teeth. They took me in and became my new parents and slowly they helped piece together back the little girl who badly needed a mommy and daddy to have even a chance of smiling in the mad world we live in._'

Marceline put some chocolate and a cherry on her sundae, smiling happily as she took a spoonful and savored the heavenly taste.

'_My father's not exactly someone who I could live with. He's not abusive or cruel, well not to me but for my safety it was better that I be left with Simon and Betty._'

She picked up her guitar and played a few notes.

'_It's not bad. Simon and Betty genuinely love me as their own daughter and Betty's been training me to be a Huntress like her._'

She looked over her guitar, remembering it was much more than that now.

'_In this world learning to defend yourself in an absolute must and I want to help protect my new family from the Grimm and any other evil out there._'

Xxx

'_There are others who train to one day be Hunters like me._'

Wallabee Beatles was leading Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln through the woods with large boulders tied to their backs along with their hands and legs. Wally was having a better time while Nigel and Abby were sweating badly and looking like they were about to fall and get crushed by the rocks they were carrying.

In the Fulbright Mansion Fanny was practicing with her sword that she had forged herself under her teacher's instructions.

Meanwhile in Japan Kuki Sanban was practicing her Tessen in the training room with her mother offering advice as she practiced.

In another part of America Johnny Bravo along with his 'friend' Carl Chryniszzswics were running for their lives from a pack of Beowolves while Pops watched from a beach chair he had sat up next to his van.

'_Of course even if you're not planning on being a Hunter in a world of beasts, monsters and bad guys with super powers you're not likely to get very far without learning a trick or two._'

A pair of robbers was stopped by a red skinned four armed alien who beat them up very quickly before running off, vanishing in a flash of green light that revealed a ten year old boy, smiling victoriously as he ran back to his grandfather and cousin.

Xxx

She looked at the calendar on the wall, seeing a specific date.

"Take a look at this, Marcy. The Golden Castle." Simon spoke up, catching Marceline's attention. "Said to have been created by the Hand of Midas."

"The guy who could turn anything he touched to gold?" Marceline asked, looking at the picture of the golden castly. "Is that a giant turtle?"

"Indeed it is." Simon nodded. "Glad to see you actually remember all the stories I told you."

"Hey, there were awesome stories and I'm not nearly old enough to start losing my mind." Marceline said, feigning offence.

Simon and Betty laughed. "Of course dear."

"So what's the big deal about this Golden City?" Marceline asked.

"Legend has it the Golden Castle was made to hide the Hand of Midas, turning it completely into gold and was cast out to remain forever at the bottom of the sea." Simon explained. "It is said that if the Hand of Midas is ever found then he or she who holds will be able to turn anything the hand touches into pure gold."

"Didn't that guy who used to have the hand turn his food and daughter into gold?" Marceline asked, leaning over to look at the picture. "Kind of loses appealing doesn't it?"

Simon chuckled. "I'm sure it does. Still, it would be incredibly rare find and one that would go down in history."

"The Great Archaeologist Simon Petrikov, the one who founded the Golden Castle and the Hand of Midas. Boy, I'm lucky to be his kid." Marceline declared dramatically, causing Betty to laugh.

"Can you imagine the possible wedding ring he could have given me if he found the city before we got married?" Betty asked, sighing dramatically. "I suppose I'll only ever have my dreams to show what could have been."

"Yes, yes." Simon closed the book. "Glad to see my girls have such faith in me."

Betty and Marceline laughed as they gave Simon a hug, wiping the grouchy look off his face as he happily hugged back.

"You know you're the smartest guy when it comes to old stuff." Marceline pulled away. "If anyone can find this Golden City, Simon it would be you."

"And we'd be right alongside you, watching happily as you presented it to the world." Betty said.

"I know, I know." Simon sighed happily. "What did I do to deserve two such amazing ladies in my life?"

"I don't know but it must have been dang good." Marceline snickered. "So who is this person coming to visit?"

"Her name is Patience St. Pim, a colleague and friend of me and Betty. We've worked together over the years, studying ancient civilizations dating all the way back to the Forgotten Age." Simon answered.

"She's a little…quirky but nice." Betty threw in. "Most of her work is centered around the Elementals."

"The Elementals?" Marceline asked. "The powers of Ice, Fire, Candy and Slime?"

"Yes." Simon nodded. "She sent a message explaining she wants to see the crown we discovered. She believes the crown is connected with the Ice Elemental."

"How so?"

Simon shrugged. "Not entirely sure myself but I wouldn't doubt it. The crown is older than any artifact we've collected. If I am right it was over fifty thousand years ago."

Marceline whistled. "That _is_ old. Where humans even around that far back?"

"Our genetic ancestors would have been primitives about that time. However given that we know so little about that era it's hard to tell." Simon replied. "Dr. Patience has her own theories she wanted to show me."

CRASH!

"What the cob?!" Marceline shot off her chair. "What was-"

There was golden flash…

And then Marceline was out cold along with Simon and Betty.

Xxx

_She could feel the walls pressing down on her as she put the crown on her head._

_"I wish to banish GOLB from this world."_

_However her wish bounced off the stomach walls._

_"Um…I wish for GOLB to disappear." She had crouch down now. "I wish for GOLB to disappear!"_

_Her wish bounced off the walls again._

_"No! He's too strong!" Betty was now curled into a ball, her death a moment away now. "Even for the crown."_

_This couldn't be how it ended._

_There had to be another way to stop GOLB._

_Another way to save…_

_"However it has to happen…" She was smiling now. "I wish for the power to keep Simon safe."_

_She could feel its power take hold, merging her into the walls of the deity's stomach._

_She was becoming part of the monster._

_She was merging with him._

_Betty would be no more, her existence as a human sacrificed to become an entirely new entity. That was when both felt something pass over them and there was a flash of light…_

_"You…" Four pairs of eyes appeared, staring at her. _

_"Wha-What?" Betty looked around, seeing only darkness. "Where am I? Simon! Marceline!"_

_"They cannot hear you here. No one can hear you here." A deep growling voice whispered from the eyes. "You…I hear and see you but you are not part of me. No…you are a part, created by the ripples."_

_"Who are you?" Betty asked. "Wait, this is only a dream."_

_"Of course it is a dream but that doesn't make it less real." The voice growled. _

_"Who are you? What are you?" Betty questioned._

_"I am me."_

_"What is your name?" Betty rephrased her question._

_"I am the Original Being. Before time began there was nothing and before that there were...monsters. I am the one who created those monsters. I am the Crimson God who lurks in every crevice of discord but if you wish a name I am GOLB."_

_Betty was shivering now as the eyes glared with undying hate. "You are the embodiment of discord that Simon spoke of. But you are a myth."_

_"So are you." The voice retorted. "You who gave me mortal emotions by latching onto me like a parasite. Forcing me out of reality to ensure I would never have any influence again. You showed me your life through your eyes and I learned what was beneath me. Even now you keep me trapped but I promise I will not go quietly."_

_"What are you talking about?" Betty asked as the eyes vanished._

_"Live in ignorance for now. I will enjoy the terror in your soul when you realize your folly." GOLB's harsh whisper echoed in the darkness. "For those who cower in the face of inevitability will always meet it, one way or another."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Opening File: Gargoyles_

_One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles._

_Stone by day, warriors by night, Gargoyles were hailed as protectors, guarding their homes and the people who lived there. They are one of the Twelves Races, the others being Humans, Faunus, Mobians, Vampires, Cryptids, Gum Golems, Trolls, Grimm, Fallen and the magical beings referred to as the Children of Oberon and the New Olympians. Once there were gargoyles in every corner of the world. Although habits differed slightly from place to place, most gargoyles lived in and above a 'Gargoyle Rookery'. _

_These rookeries were generally natural or gargoyle-dug tunnels in the sides of a cliff or tall mountain. Gargoyles like being in high naturally protected areas. Eggs would be hidden in the tunnels. Gargoyles would spend their nights guarding the rookery and foraging for food; their days hibernating in the open air. _

_When the Iron Age of Man and Time of Awakening began and the Creatures of Grimm spread across the world, the transformation to stone, which had once been a natural form of protection became a liability. Men could safely seek out gargoyles during the day as statues and smash them with iron. Many gargoyles were destroyed, and the race nearly perished. One factor saved them: the Creatures of Grimm began spreading and pushing humanity to the brink of near extinction. _

_Eventually the majority of Humanity was more afraid of the Grimm than of Gargoyles. One very wise man struck a deal with a gargoyle. He would build his keep on top of a gargoyle rookery. During the day, his archers could keep both humans and sleeping gargoyles safe from enemies and harm._

_ During the night, the gargoyles would do likewise. It worked out great, and the idea caught on like wildfire. Soon castles, keeps and fortresses were popping up atop every accessible rookery. Existing castles and new castles that could not find a rookery to co-exist with were carving fake gargoyles out of stone, to fool potential enemies into believing that their castle was also protected by gargoyles. _

_This was the golden age of Human-Gargoyle relations but it couldn't last._

_As the secret of Aura spread across the world some were convinced Gargoyles were no longer needed. Some clans were betrayed while other humans helped their Gargoyle allies flee to safety. It was believed that all Gargoyles had perished until a clan resurfaced in Empire City, followed by more and soon enough the Gargoyles had reemerged into the world. Since emerging the Gargoyles had adopted Empire City as their home, protecting it from criminals and Grimm and gaining many allies in Humans, Faunus and Mobians who argue on their behalf as living beings with the right to exist such as David Xanatos of Xanatos Enterprises, a Huntress now acting as a detective named Eliza Maza who is deeply connected with the Gargoyles and Professor Macbeth at Empire City University and is gaining support across the world._

_However they still have enemies such as rogue gargoyle named Demona who has made it her mission to exterminate the Human race and possibly the Faunus as well, an anti-gargoyle organization known as the Quarrymen and a secret society known as the Illuminati. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Xanatos Enterprises_

_Xanatos Enterprises is the name of a large corporation which owns, among other things, Gen-U-Tech. It is owned and operated by David Xanatos. The Eyrie Building is its headquarters. It's known divisions include Pack Media Studios an entertainment division that produced The Pack, Gen-U-Tech Systems which covers genetic engineering, the Scarab Corporation which deals with robotics, and Xanatos Construction. _

_Another area that Xanatos Enterprises has expanded into is weaponry such as the particle beam accelerators. Xanatos Enterprises also owns the lease of an oil rig located near Black Rock Point and several Dust Mines near Empire City. Cyberbiotics seems to be the main rival corporation of Xanatos Enterprises, although Nightstone Unlimited has recently entered the field. Recently Xanatos Enterprises has been involved in large amounts of charity, including supporting the rights of Faunus, Mobians and Gargoyles and David Xanatos has been involved in negotiating a partnership with Fulbright Corporation and Sanban Industries._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: The Pack_

_The Pack was originally a group of ambitious Faunus martial artists, starting with Fox, born Janine Renard was the original leader, the unsatisfied daughter of Halcyon Renard and his wife Anastasia, Fox refused her father's inheritance. She met the budding young businessman David Xanatos, who recruited her into the mercenary team known as the Pack as its leader, and with whom she fell in love. She is a Fox Faunus, sporting not only fox ears but also a tail. When the Pack were placed in prison Fox stayed behind while the others escaped and was granted parole, making herself their former leader._

_Wolf, real name unknown is a wolf Faunus who was genetically enhanced by Xanatos, giving him enhanced strength and speed, and making more like a giant wolf Mobian instead of a Faunus._

_Hyena, real name unknown is a hyena Faunus and the most bloodthirsty member of the Pack, laughing maniacally as her namesake does at her opponents before leaping headlong into battle, leading with her razor sharp talons. Hyena was later was fitted with cybernetic enhancements by Xanatos to make herself strong enough to take down the Gargoyles. These included elongating razor fingers, extendable limbs and multi-directional joints, a cybernetic ear, multiple laser and cutting blade weaponry, the ability to fly, and various other mechanisms._

_Jackal, real name unknown is the brother of Hyena and jackal Faunas because of his father who was also jackal Faunus while their mother was a hyena Faunus. Cold and calculating, he is always ready with a stylish, sadistic plan to carry out his needs even as he tosses out a taunt. To become strong enough to fight the Gargoyles Jackal was fitted with cybernetic enhancments. These included spike fingers that shot out like darts, extendable legs, re-attachable arms, a cybernetic eye and ear, laser and cutting blade weaponry, and various other mechanisms._

_The last member is Dingo, real name unknown who is a dingo Faunus and refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a robotic battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammate's transformation after their 'upgrade,' feeling that they had become monsters. He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds by becoming a real hero._

_They were originally rounded up by David Xanatos to star in an eponymous TV show. However, this was a mere ploy, as Xanatos had ulterior intentions for them. So, when the chance arose, he secretly pitted the Pack against the Manhattan Clan, and consequently, the group turned from TV stars to wanted criminals. The Pack were released from jail by Coyote, Xanatos' robot double who became temporary leader after Fox refused to be rescued._

_The Pack was one of the most dangerous enemies of the Gargoyles and the remaining members continue to remain dangerous to this day._

Xxx

What happens in Empire City never sleeps_._

Empire City is the most populous city in the United States. It is the largest city of Empire State, although not the capital Albany. The city consists of five distinct boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. Of course like every other city in the world it had police and Hunters to protect it from the Creatures of Grimm along with criminals, rogue hunters and any other form of danger.

However there was one distinct difference about Empire City.

It had Gargoyles.

A thousand years ago a clan of Gargoyles bonded with the humans of a castle in Scotland. They would defend the castle at night while their human allies would watch over them during the day, when the Gargoyles turned to stone. Though the humans at the time considered the Gargoyles monsters due to their beastly appearances they were quick to change their mind when the monsters known as the Grimm appeared. They spread across the world, attacking villages and castles.

And at the time the Gargoyles were the only ones that stood in their way when Grimm came upon their castle.

At this time the clan was led by a powerful Gargoyle the humans had named Goliath and to this day he is still hailed as perhaps one of the greatest warriors in history.

But to a certain human he was more than just a warrior or protector.

To Eliza Maza he was the love of her life.

For nearly twenty years Eliza has known the gargoyles that were brought to Empire City, fought alongside them and became a part of their clan as much as she considered them her family. She aged very gracefully through the years, barely looking any different from the day she had first met Goliath and kept her skills sharp through her Huntress training. She might be a police officer but given the kind of fights when in the company of Gargoyles you realize you need more than just a mere pistol. She has fought robots, monsters, demons, Grimm and even magical beings worshiped as gods and each time she not only survived but helped her Gargoyle friends in their battles.

And when the existence of the Gargoyles were revealed to the world she among many of the friends they had made their voices of granting them their rights to exist and to life side by side with the rest of world known. It was a battle much like how the Faunus and Mobians struggled for rights and equality in other countries and suffered because of the actions of the Satyra but it was still a step in the right direction.

Still, that was far from tonight's main topic.

Eliza had stepped into the building where the home of the Gargoyles resided, the Eyrie Building and was met by the building's owner, David Xanatos.

"Eliza, I take it you received the same message as I did." The CEO said, escorting Eliza to the elevator.

"That and I found out who has been robbing your company." Eliza said, holding out a picture to Xanatos who looked at it. "I almost couldn't believe it."

"Neither can I." Xanatos admitted. "Truth be told I thought this might have been Demona, the Hunters or even Thailog's doing."

"That's why I am here now and to tell Goliath and the others." Eliza said as the elevator stopped at the very top floor. "Phil Ken Sebben is coming here."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I should be honored, given that this is the Mayor of GrimmFall and the Headmaster of Nevernest, America's main Huntsmen Academy. His contributions are legendary."

The doors opened, allowing the two to step out, walking onto the castle that sat atop of the tower.

"I admit I was tempted to do business with him at one point but given that every person whose background was…suspect was always exposed and thrown in prison I figured it was best to not push my luck." Xanatos admitted with a small smile. "Some say his Semblance allows him to read minds or even see into the future."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Eliza said, spotting the statues of her friends and clan. "I wonder how our friends will react to him. Where are Fox and Alexander?"

"Training in the obstacle course. Alexander is naturally skilled, just like her mother." Xanatos replied, walking up a set of stairs to the top of the castle's tallest tower.

They reached the top in time to see the sun go down and before them were statues of gargoyles, all of them posed in a way meant to terrify any intruders.

And when the sun went down…

One by one the statues cracked and shattered, revealing their true selves now awakened.

The largest of them, their leader Goliath let out a roar as his stone rest ended and flexed his muscles. As leader of the Manhattan Clan and the strongest Goliath was an impressive figure, a tall and powerfully-built gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair.

Nearby his mentor and close friend, the eldest of the clan who named himself Hudson awoke. His left eye was blind and he had a grey beard but just because he was old doesn't mean he is weak. Although age has done a great toll on his physical attributes, he makes up for it with his wisdom gathered through years of experience which makes him a valued member to his clan.

Next was Brooklyn, a young male gargoyle with a slimmer physique than his rookery brothers, red skin, black eyes, a long beak-like mouth and jaw, and a wild mane of snow-white hair. He also had two horns sticking out of his forehead. He wore armor and an eyepatch over his left eye. He also carried a futuristic rifle, a blaster, a katana, and a Scottish broadsword.

Near Brooklyn was his mate, a female gargoyle named Katana. She had pale blue skin, black hair, a beak and paired horns. She wore a yellow kimono and wields one katana and one wakizashi on her back, and two fans on her belt.

Near them was their son, Nashville who closely resembled Brooklyn in general appearance, except for his light blue skin and bluish-black hair, white interior wings, and dark blue exterior wings, all inherited from his mother. Nashville wore human clothing consisting of an armless T-shirt and short khaki trousers and had a short kodachi sword in a sheath attached to his waist.

Next was Angela, the biological daughter of Goliath and Demona. Angela was tall and slender with long dark hair worn in a ponytail; she has inherited her father's lavender complexion, although her features are closer to Demona's. She wore a white midriff baring halter top and a white loin cloth.

Next to her was her mate, Broadway, a large round, and bluish green-skinned gargoyle called Broadway is a jolly and occasionally naive clan member with a fondness for food and even using food as a weapon on some occasions, as well as Westerns and detective movies.

And then there was Lexington, the youngest of the founding members of the Manhattan Clan. Lexington was the smallest of the trio, and because of this, his large eyes, and his reedy voice, looks younger than he really is. His most distinguishing feature was his wings, which are attached to his arms in a web-like structure, evocative of the wings of a flying squirrel. His wings are pierced, which allows him to wear a loincloth and he had khaki-colored skin, and a hairless head.

The last were Bronx and Fu-Dog, both of them gargoyle beasts that were domesticated animals closely related to gargoyles. Bronx was a founding member of the Manhattan Clan while Fu-Dog was a new addition brought home by Brooklyn.

Together they were the protectors of Manhattan Island and all of Empire City.

Together they were the defenders of the night.

They were true, living and breathing Gargoyles.

Eliza smiled as she stepped forward, embracing Goliath who happily returned the favor. "Have a good rest?"

"Sure did." Lex said, stretching his arms and legs. "We miss anything?"

"I am hoping we haven't missed the next Wacky Races." Hudson admitted.

"I got plans to see the premier of Guardsmen with Angela." Broadway said with smile that was shared by Angela.

"That might have to wait a little bit, everyone." Eliza spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "We have a guest coming."

"A guest?" Goliath repeated.

"Phil Ken Sebben." Xanatos answered.

This was a surprise to the Gargoyles who had studied up on history or even lived through it had heard of Phil Ken Sebben.

"The Mayor of GrimmFall?" Lex asked. "And Headmaster of Nevernest Academy?"

Eliza nodded. "You got it."

"I've heard of him on the news." Hudson spoke up. "He helped start what is called the Silver Age of Huntsmen by setting up this Nevernest. They train new warriors to fight against the Grimm."

"What brings him all the way here?" Angela asked.

Eliza held up a picture. "This was taken at one of the robberies I've been investigating over the last couple of weeks."

The Gargoyles looked at the picture, seeing a man in golden armor and resembled a…bullet?

"That's Living Bullet!" Lex exclaimed. "A member of the Justice Friends!"

"Those guys? The super heroes?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sure is. He's been involved in a few dozen robberies here and in GrimmFall. That's why Sebben's on his way. He wants to investigate the reason for these crimes and he knows about you and our past history with Xanatos." Eliza explained. "He wants to make sure these robberies are not connected with anyone like Thailog, Demona or the Hunters."

"It does sound like something they would do." Brooklyn pointed out.

"Hm…" Goliath considered what he had heard. "When is this Sebben arriving?"

Eliza and Xanatos looked up. "Right now by the looks of it."

The Gargoyles looked up, watching as a white jet flew over the castle and headed for the airport.

"That's Sebben's personal jet." Xanatos informed them. "Owen will be meeting Sebben at the airport and he'll be here in minutes."

"I will go there and meet this Sebben myself." Goliath replied.

"I figured you'd say that." Eliza smiled at her love.

"In the meantime Brooklyn, you along with Katana and Broadway will patrol around the city and keep an eye on companies with advanced technologies." Goliath waited for the three to nod before continuing. "Hudson, you and the others will keep an eye on the tower in case it is next the target. We will meet back here in an hour."

Goliath then picked up Eliza and flew in the direction of the airport.

Xxx

The jet landed at the airport and just as Phil Ken Sebben stepped out he was greeted with the surprising sight of Goliath and Eliza Maza waiting for him.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sebben admitted, stepping down the stairs and onto the ground. "You must be Goliath and Detective Maza."

"We are." Goliath nodded. "And you are Phil Ken Sebben. We were told of your arrival."

"Thank you for meeting me then." Sebben nodded. "I wish I could say I was here under better circumstances."

"This is about Living Bullet." Eliza stated. "We managed to identify him as the one robbing from Xanatos Enterprises."

"Yes. That came as a shock to all of us. I've only managed to delay the manhunt that had been called for by the mayor of Empire City so I can make my own investigation in the matter."

"So what would make a member of the Justice Friends turn to a life of crime?" Eliza asked.

"That is a very good question. Though he is a member of the Justice Friends Bullet has been taking missions all across the world, due to his speed. He's managed to cut crime down in dozens of towns and he's been a great help in the transportation of anything important between the countries. It was only a week ago that he stopped sending in reports and we became concerned." Sebben started. "His latest mission was investigating raids by pirates at sea. Before he disappeared he claimed he saw what appeared to be a…golden castle."

"A golden castle?" Eliza shared a look with Goliath who frowned in thought.

"Hard to believe but in the world we live I am willing to believe almost anything." Sebben managed a small smile but turn serious again. "That was three days before there was a surprising amount of robberies in GrimmFall and the abduction of a family."

"An abduction?" Eliza interrupted.

Sebben produced a picture for them to see. "Simon and Betty Petrikov along with their adopted daughter Marceline. When Bullet was identified as the robber from Xanatos Industries we connected those crimes with the ones in GrimmFall. They were all done so fast no one saw the perpetrator or even had a chance to report it."

"What was taken?" Goliath asked.

"Various forms of equipment and an artifact along with several books from Petrikov's antique shop." Sebben showed a picture of a golden crown with three rubies embedded in it.

"A golden crown?" Eliza frowned. "Knowing our luck it must be some kind of magical artifact."

"Simon Petrikov found it during one of his travels into ancient ruins. From what he could learn it actually predates any known civilization. Unfortunately his journal was stolen so we don't anything else about it." Sebben said.

"Well, from what we have gone through with Xanatos it's likely an attempt to mix magic with science." Eliza said.

"And we don't know if there will be any more robberies." Goliath stated. "If this Living Bullet is as fast as media describes him he could already have everything he wants."

"I am hoping to find out exactly what he wants before the manhunt starts. I am not ready to believe Bullet has betrayed his friends and family." Sebben stated.

"So where do we start?" Eliza asked.

"If you don't mind I would like to see the places that were robbed. Perhaps we can understand what he actually wants from learning about the stolen equipment." Sebben suggested. "I hope a clue is found soon."

Xxx

Once Eliza and Goliath had left to meet with Sebben, Xanatos had returned to his officer to look over the latest reports from all major divisions in his company. It was important that he looks over all of his divisions and their assets, possibly discovering what might be stolen next.

Well, he got a good idea what was next when he arrived in his office.

"Just when I thought this night didn't have any more surprises."

Standing in his officer were none other than two former members of the Pack, Jackal and Hyena. Jackal was sitting in his chair while Hyena was leaning on his desk.

"Long time no see, Xanatos." Hyena sneered, raising her claws. "We got business with you."

"I am sure you do." Xanatos replied calmly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Don't get smart with us, Xanatos." Jackal leaned forward. "You're coming with us."

"And where are we going?" Xanatos asked, not even blinking as the two former Pack members approached him.

"Ask him." Hyena pointed behind him.

Xanatos turned around and standing right behind him was a man in golden armor, shaped like a bullet with arms and legs. "Living Bullet of the Justice Friends. Under normal circumstances I would say it is an honor to meet you."

The hero didn't answer, simply staring at him.

"Not much of a talker. So, I assume you are here for something else from my company." Xanatos said, probing the intruder for any kind of reaction.

Something was not right.

It was almost like he was talking to a machine.

"I suppose I should offer you anything you want in exchange for my-" Xanatos started but was cut off by a golden flash and everything went black.

Luckily he had the time to tap a switch on his watch before he was knocked out.

Xxx

The alarms went off, alerting everyone in the Eyrie Building, including the Gargoyles who wanted to wait for Goliath. Bronx barked and ran down the stairs, apparently sniffing something bad.

"So much for it being a quiet night." Hudson muttered as the Gargoyles sprang into action.

The sound of a window smashing was heard as Jackal and Hyena shot out of Xanatos' office, holding the unconscious CEO himself. The Gargoyles immediately took after them, unaware of what was happening in the tower.

Xxx

"Get ready, Alex."

Alexander Fox Xanatos, twenty six years old and looked very much like his father, even sporting the same beard but his hair came from his mother and he had the same fox tattoo over his right eye, clutched his pistol and nodded to his mother. Both wore the similar battle armor and were armed with the same advanced weaponry Xanatos had invented for use against the Gargoyles.

"I am ready." Alexander said, emerging from the armory.

Fox nodded, smiling in pride at her son. "I know you are."

Any further exchanges were silenced as a golden blur shot past them. They spun around, aiming their pistols and firing particle beams but missed.

"Living Bullet, the World's Fastest Man." Fox muttered with grudging respect. "I'll have to talk David in upgrading security."

The golden blur shot past them again, leaving them standing in the middle of the room alone again.

"He's not even interested in us." Alexander grumbled.

"He doesn't consider us a threat." Fox reminded.

"Oh, but I can." A deep growling voice spoke as a large hulking figure emerged from the shadows.

Fox scowled. "Wolf."

The wolf Faunus member of the Pack looked even more wolf like than the last time she had seen him, thanks to the genetic enhancements given to him by Xanatos. "Fox, you look like you've done well for yourself."

"More than I can say for you." Fox retorted. "So, Jackal and Hyena took David and you're here for us."

"Gee, how'd you know?" Wolf taunted. "I almost couldn't believe what my client when he offered me this job but when told me what he needed from me…I couldn't say yes fast enough." With that said, Wolf activated his Semblance.

His form became more even more muscular, his claws and teeth lengthened and his eyes turned bloodshot red.

This was Wolf's Semblance: Berserker.

It amplified his speed and strength while also blocking out pain and allowed him to be consumed by blood lust. Wolf let out a roar as he charged at Fox and Alex, ready to tear them apart just as the golden blur rushed from behind.

Xxx

By the time Goliath and Eliza had returned to the tower Alexander was found unconscious and Fox was gone with the room covered in claw and bite marks.

Goliath only had one word to say. "Jalepena."

Xxx

**Name: Unknown**

**Alias: Wolf**

**Semblance: Berserker**

**Description: Wolf is completely consumed by bloodlust that amplifies his speed, strength, endurance and even allows him to block out pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Opening File: Tohomiko Electronics_

_The largest electronics company in all of Asia, the company is owned by Toshiro Tohomiko and is always supplying the best and latest electronics technology to every corner of the world. Toshiro Tohomiko enjoys inventing and is skilled in all forms of technology but refuses to do work for the military, seeing that the best way to protect the world is to bring joy and laughter to it instead of war and violence. He is also the father of Kimiko Tohomiko and is headquartered in Tokyo, Japan. He is close friends with the Sanban Family, partnering with them in many projects and his youngest daughter is a close friend with Kuki Sanban._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Casper High School_

_Casper High School, often referred to as Casper High, is a school in Amity Park in Dimension N-004. The principal is Principal Ishiyama, and an English teacher who works there is Mr. Lancer, who is also the school's vice-principal. The students in the school take their Career Aptitude Test, C.A.T. here, and often experience many ghost attacks, including a ghost lunch lady who doesn't like the school's lunch menu getting changed, a therapist who depresses kids as opposed to cheering them up, and a mummy that wants to take control of the school. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Danielle 'Dani' Fenton-Phantom_

_A young girl who was found buried alive near the Sanban Mansion in Japan and was rescued just in time by the family's eldest daughter. This girl was found with no record and no memory of who she was aside from her name which is the result of amnesia caused by a severe trauma. Any and all attempts to find anyone related to her ended with just questions that had no answers. Until she was found by the Sanbans Danielle Fenton did not officially exists._

_Nevertheless the Sanbans decided to take the girl in upon learning a powerful secret about her that has been kept hidden to the family and their staff. Since her awakening Danielle has been happily living with the Sanbans, becoming a quick friend of their daughters who manage to drag into almost everything they enjoy doing. It has been rumored that Danielle helps them sneak out of the mansion but Genki is apparently aware of this and always has someone tailing them, knowing that her daughters have been convincing Danielle to help them but decides to let them have their fun so as long as they do not wander too far away._

_Danielle remains an honored guest in the Sanban residence and is friendly with all the staff who enjoy her presence. It has been wondered if Danielle will attend Yamanouchi Academy along with Kuki even though Danielle has no desire to be a Huntress. Still, the main reason why Kuki is attending Yamanouchi and one day so will Mushi is because the academy offers them the perfect protection from any enemies hoping to exploit the Sanbans by kidnapping their daughters and will allow them train until they can protect themselves._

_Time soon will tell what decision Danielle will make._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Kimiko Tohomiko_

_Kimiko Tohomiko is the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko who is the owner of Tohomiko Electronics, one of the world's largest video game developers and that makes Kimiko quite wealthy. Kimiko's relationship with her father is strained because Toshiro spent more time on his 'secret' project that is said to revolve around virtual reality, neglecting her in the process. However Kimiko became close friends with other wealthy children such as Kuki and Mushi Sanban, daughters of Kani and Genki Sanban who lead Sanban Industries. She is also a student at Yamanouchi Academy and is very popular there for her wealth._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Wow. This place is amazing."

"I know, right?" Kuki smiled at the awestruck look on Danielle's face as she and Mushi showed her the headquarters of Tohomiko Electronics. "Mushi and I love to spend time with Kimiko when our parents get together to talk."

Danielle looked down at the assembly line from the balcony they were on, watching as new mini-Tablets were being assembled. "So, your friend's dad makes the latest Tablets."

"Not just Tablets." Kuki pointed at the crates of new game systems being shipped out. "He also helps make new and improved game systems and sells them everywhere."

Danielle noticed a particular brand on the crates. "Robo-Emperor? He sells that game?"

"Sells it? He created the whole game."

The three girls turned around, spotting a girl around Danielle and Kuki's age approaching them. She had long black hair with a pale complexion, a lean figure, and has blue eyes. She wore casual attire but in a way that looked very stylish.

"Kimiko." Kuki smiled.

"Kuki." The girl looked to Mushi who smiled and waved. "Mushi." And then her eyes settled on Danielle. "Hmm…"

"Huh…Kon'nichiwa?" Danielle said friendly, not sure what to make of the stare she was getting.

Kimiko suddenly walked up to Danielle and leaned in close, staring her in the eye. The ghost girl was very nervous now as Kimiko slowly walked her with a very critical look.

"Simple but you can do better." Kimiko stated much to Danielle's confusion.

"Huh?"

"Blue seems to be a good color on you. It matches your eyes." Kimiko said, holding Danielle's arm and gesturing to the blue hoodie she was wearing. "Maybe while you're here we can get a few outfits for you to try on. They'd make you look perfect."

Danielle threw a look at Kuki who was snickering. "What is she doing?"

"Inspecting you." Kuki shrugged as she now giggled.

Kimiko then ran a hand through Danielle's hair. "The hair style fits you but I hope Kuki makes sure to have you grow it. Pony tail or not you'd look so much better with it longer."

"Huh?" Danielle was still confused.

"Lean figure but you got muscles. Kuki's obviously been making sure you put meat on those bones. You definitely got the look of an athlete in progress." Kimiko continued lifted Danielle's arm again. "You do any sports?"

"Huh…"

"Probably not a whole lot but good thing we got a lot of games around here." Kimiko cut her off. "Now, you ever wonder what other color you might like for your hair?"

"Huh?"

"Blond is definitely in. Or maybe you'd look better as a red head." Kimiko idly touched a strand of Danielle's hair.

"She can make her hair look white." Mushi said suddenly.

Kimiko looked back at Mushi and then at Danielle with an intrigued look. "Oh really?"

"And her eyes can glow green." Kuki said, giggling a bit louder now.

Danielle was wondering if coming here was such a great idea, given how Kimiko was making her feel like she was under a microscope.

"White hair and glowing green eyes." Kimiko closed her eyes, picture it in her head. "…It's so…You. It looks so natural on you."

"Thank…you?" Danielle said politely.

"Still, you could use a bit of extra time in the sun. You look as pale as a ghost." Kimiko continued, catching the giggles from Kuki and Mushi. "Now then, back to the outfits."

"Perhaps you should wait on that, Kimiko. Danielle still looks too confused to be your new fashion project." An amused voice spoke from behind.

The girls spotted Genki Sanban approaching with an amused smile on her face, followed by a short, middle-aged man with graying black hair and hairy arms, who wore large, black, square-framed glasses. He was dressed very casually, wearing a beige jacket, a green shirt with an orange smiley face on it, and brown pants.

"Oh, right." Kimiko admitted with a small blush as she stepped away. "But I figured it'd be good. She's too cute for a simple hoodie."

Danielle was now blushing a bit. "Thanks…"

"So this is your new American friend." The man said, stepping forward with a smile and held up two fingers in a peace sign. "Yo-yo-yo, how's it going little dude?"

If Kimiko didn't confuse her enough the man sure did. "Dude?"

"Oh right. You go by dudette in America, right?" The man asked.

Kimiko now looked embarrassed as she turned away with a sigh. "Dad!"

"I am the owner here, Toshiro Tohomiko. I am glad Genki-san brought you to visit, little dudette." The man chuckled. "Does this place rock?"

"Uh…Yeah?" Danielle answered, trying to be polite and nice.

"Awesome!" The man grabbed and shook Danielle's so hard she was shaking. "Kimiko can show you around. We got plenty of new things that are rocking!"

It was like talking to a little kid hyped up on sugar.

"So, anything you like little dude?" Toshiro asked.

"Dad, you don't have to keep using dude or dudette. They don't use that word all the time in America." Kimiko cut in, now looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"They don't?" Toshiro asked, looking at her daughter.

"They don't." Kimiko glanced at Danielle. "Right, Dani?"

"Uh…" There was a sudden flash in Dani's mind.

Xxx

_(Flashback)_

_Dani was in her ghost form, looking around a school called Casper High School, a place she was obviously too young to attend but decided to sneak around and see this school from the inside before meeting with Danny._

_"Dudes!" A voice shouted out._

_Danielle watched as two muscular teens, dressed as jocks shouted out in the middle of the hall. One was blond while the other was of Asian descent with short black hair._

_"We got matching tattoos!" The blond called lifting his sleeve to show his shoulder tattoo. "What does mine say?"_

_"Dash." The other jock answered when he saw the tattoo, lifting his sleeve to show his tattoo. "What does mine say?"_

_"Dude." Dash answered, seeing the word Dude tattooed on the other jock's shoulder. "What does mine say?"_

_"Dash." The other jock answered. "What does mine say?"_

_"Dude." Dash answered, looking annoyed now. "What does mine say, Kwan?"_

_"Dash!" The other one, named Kwan was just as annoyed as Dash. "What does mine say?"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Dash!"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Dash!"_

_"DUDE!"_

_"DASH!"_

_"DUDE!"_

_"DASH!"_

_Poor Danielle simply slipped away before this 'conversation' could potentially cause her brain damage, wondering if this was what to expect when attending high school as the two kept on shouting at each other._

Xxx

"Really?"

Danielle could only chuckle and shrug at the deadpan look on Kimiko's face while Kuki and Mushi were laughing so hard they were leaning on each other to avoid falling onto the floor. "If it helps, I am deeply worried about the American education system if that was the norm."

"Good to know. Maybe you should stick around then. You can attend Yamanouchi with Kuki." Kimiko suggested.

"Uh…" Danielle glanced at Kuki who stopped laughing but retained a smile.

"Perhaps that is a discussion we can table for another time." Genki gently cut in. "Why not show them the new game products?"

"Good idea!" Toshiro nodded, gesturing for the group to follow. "I have a new game based on the Robo-Emperor series that I know you will all love! I know it's in need of a few game testers!"

"Yay!" Kuki and Mushi exclaimed, following Kimiko who gestured for them to follow and Danielle along with them.

Toshiro laughed as they disappeared down the hall. "Such a sweet child. Fits in naturally with the girls."

"She sure does." Genki admitted with a smile. "Her memory seems to return to her in bits and flashes like what happened just now."

"So, will she really attend Yamanouchi?" Toshiro asked.

"That remains to be seen." Genki admitted melancholy. "Danielle has no desire to be a Huntress. She actually has no idea what she wants to do. She woke up here, almost no memory of her past and is confused on what she should do. All she has is a broken memory and the friendship my daughters have given her."

"Well, Kimiko seems taken with her." Toshiro offered. "Maybe they can give her what she needs."

"I hope so."

Xxx

"WOW! Your game room is so big!" Mushi exclaimed.

She was right.

The game room was huge and packed with dozens of games, ranging from games like table hockey and chess, to the many game systems attached to the giant wall TV.

"The best part about this place is that my dad brings in people to help test the new games he makes." Kimiko grinned. "So basically we get to play new games _before_ they are out on the market."

"Like the new Robo-Emperor?!" Mushi asked, grinning so hard her face looked like it was about to break.

"Yep. Now, where is it?" Kimiko looked through the pile of newly made games. "Sorry about the mess. Dad never cleans up."

As Kimiko looked through the pile Kuki glanced at Danielle who seemed to idly glancing around. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Danielle looked at Kuki. "Oh, nothing's wrong."

"…You are bothered by Kimiko's suggestion to go to Yamanouchi, aren't you?" Kuki guessed knowingly.

"I…Kind of." Danielle admitted and sighed. "I know I got these powers but does that mean that I automatically should become a Huntress? And even if I said yes, I'd still have to pay for tuition and I'm not even from Japan."

"My mom would happily pay." Kuki suggested.

"I don't want to take advantage of her generosity or yours, Kuki especially for something I am not sure I plan on doing." Danielle reasoned. "You and the rest of your family have done so much for me already and you haven't even had to spend one bit of your hard earned money. Any clothes I have are something that came from the big wardrobe you have and anything I might have needed was set up before I even woke up in your house."

"Yeah but…We asked you to stay because we _want _you to stay and not live out on the streets. So what if some money is spent on you? We have plenty and my parents spend them on me and Mushi all the time." Kuki reasoned.

"That's because you are their daughters. I'm some kid you found in your backyard." Danielle shook her head.

"You are my friend." Kuki grasped Danielle's arm. "And even if you don't want to be a Huntress you can still go and learn. I wasn't planning on being a Huntress either."

"You aren't?"

Kuki shook her head. "I go there because my family is one the most richest in Japan along with Kimiko. I have to learn a lot about my family's company and how to look after myself because people might come after me. Yamanouchi is the best place where I can learn how to keep myself and my sister along with my _friends _safe."

Danielle was surprised by the intense look Kuki was giving her. "So you can attend but not have to become a Huntress?"

"Nope." Kuki shook her head. "Yamanouchi's a little different compared to most schools. It has what we call an 'Escalator System'; meaning people from all grades can attend from Elementary to College. Unless you're a new student you don't have to do an Entrance Exam as long you have a good grade average. Most people go there because it's got the best education in Japan."

Danielle was a little surprised now. "So what happens when you don't want to be a Hunter?"

"Well, my mom said that Huntsmen and Huntresses don't officially start active missions or being sorted into teams until they are College students. The rest of the time is training and formal education." Kuki answered, remembering her mother's lessons. "So even if you don't want to be a Huntress you can still get the best education here like Kimiko said."

"I…Well…" Danielle stammered now, wondering if she even had a reason to say no or was still afraid of the Sanbans having to pay for her tuition.

"Hey guys." Both girls turned to face Kimiko who was holding up some special glasses. "Sorry to interrupt but you might need these."

"Why would we need strange glasses?" Kuki asked, taking a pair.

"Some of the new games my dad makes have been tested for causing seizures so he had these made to properly protect us." Kimiko answered dryly. "I asked Mushi to set up the game and wait while I went and got the glasses."

"…Wait, you left Mushi to set up the game?" Kuki asked, suddenly turning pale.

"Yeah, why?" Kimiko asked, not seeing why Kuki was so worried until she heard Mushi's voice.

"Hurry up, I got the game started!" Mushi called out.

Kimko's eyes widened as she turned around, watching as the Robo-Emperor game started with its introduction. "Mushi, wait! Don't look at the-"

When the Robo-Emperor appeared on the screen its eyes started flashing rapidly and very brightly.

So bright it caused the girls to fall over, their eyes becoming as wide as dinner plates, arms and legs wildly moving and mouths spewing incoherent babbling.

Moments later, Kimiko's father entered the room. "Is everybody having fun-" He paused as he saw the girls on the ground, eyes wide open and babbling as they moved around erratically.

"...uh oh." He heard the sound of Genki's footsteps coming from behind and quickly put his mind to use in figuring out a way to _not_ take the blame for this.

He flopped down on his back and began to mimic the girls.

When Genki Sanban stepped in and saw the scene before her she groaned and rubbed her brow. "Oh Mushi, not again…" She hit the speed dial for the local medical service and, averting her eyes from the screen, found her way over and shut it off.

Fortunately, this hadn't ever shown itself to be fatal or even dangerous, though for the life of her and all her time spent researching it, Genki Sanban would never find out what made this game induce seizures without any long term effects. The first time it had happened she and her husband had almost suffered a breakdown…and then immediately suffered a seizure from glancing at the screen. She was just lucky that she'd had the foresight to call for medical aid before it got that far.

"Toshiro, I know you're faking." She said.

"Eep." Toshiro sat up. "What gave me away?"

"For one, your irises aren't the size of dinner plates." Genki scooped Mushi up. "Now help me get the kids off the floor. If this is like every other time then a quick check up will suffice…but first: I'm going to delete that blasted game from every computer in this place."

Xxx

"So, does this _always_ happen?"

Danielle rubbed her head and looked at her hands, making sure she was still able to see. She was sure the game's flashing lights would leave her seeing spots for a whole year.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Kimiko sighed, happy that the checkup was over. "That's why Dad now has a personal physician here. Sorry about that by the way."

"Nah, it's not like you knew Mushi doesn't like waiting." Danielle snickered. "It's a literal war for her parents and her sister to get her to even sit still."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Kimiko snickered as well. "Still it beats-"

An alarm sound cut her off.

"What's that?" Danielle asked.

"That's an intruder alarm!" Kimiko shot to her feet. "We got to move!"

There was little time to move as a golden blur was all they or anyone else saw for next few seconds.

And when it was over, the entire company had been robbed of its equipment along with its owner, his daughter and the four visitors that had been touring the company.


	5. Chapter 5

_Opening File: The Declaration of Independence_

_The Declaration was first created by the Founding Fathers of the 13 American colonies on July 4, 1776 as a formal announcement of their sovereign independence from the British. It was later used in the ritual that created the Spirit of America that upon merged with a human would create America's first super hero, granting them super speed, strength, flight and even invulnerability. Over the years the Declaration of Independence would be signed with the blood the hosts the spirit would be passed down, creating a completely new hero to continue fighting the Grimm and other forces of evil. What is truly remarkable is that as it passed down to a new host the spirit is able to evolve, thanks to the skills and Semblances of its new hosts and thus eventually gains a new ability for the new host._

_By the twenty first century, its latest host who is the world famous hero Major Glory had amassed many super powers to the point he is considered the strongest hero in the world. Whoever becomes his successor will be the next to sign their name on Declaration of Independence and thus will be linked with the Spirit of America and will slowly gain access to its powers._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: The Golden Castle_

_The legend of the Golden Castle began thousands of years ago, when sailors would speak of seeing castle made entirely of gold appearing randomly across the sea. Stories would swapped back and forth, saying the Golden Castle sat on the back of a giant living turtle and others saying the turtle was made completely of gold and yet somehow was alive. Still, these stories were dismissed as mere myths but it hasn't stopped people from claiming that they had seen the Golden Castle on the Vanishing Isle. _

_It was only recently did anyone actually see the Golden Castle up close…_

_And live to tell about it._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Dee-Dee O'Reilly_

_Dee-Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister and heiress to the company known as DexLabs. Even though she seems a bit dim and not as bright as her brother, she still loves Dexter. Her favorite doll is the Ponypuff doll, her best friends' names are Mee-Mee and Lee-Lee and she has an imaginary friend called Koosalagoosagoop (Koosy for short) who lives in the land of Koos as a result of her Imagination Semblance. Dee-Dee has recently been selected as possible candidate for the sidekick of Major Glory, not yet aware of the true purpose of the Sidekick Contest._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: President Bellum_

_Not much is known about the current president of the United States other than the fact she is the first woman to be elected president. As president she works in the White House which is kept under twenty four lockdown with the most advanced security system on the planet. She also guards the Declaration of Independence for it is the source that grants those who sign with the powers of the American Spirit with the current host being Major Glory. As president she must be present when a new candidate is selected and signs the Declaration._

_Close File_

Xxx

"I can't believe Jackal and Hyena actually decided to grab Xanatos." Broadway muttered, chasing after the two cybernetic criminals through the air. "It's been years since they've even heard from each other."

"No love lost, I'll bet." Broadway muttered, flying over Empire Harbor. "They must have an airship close by."

"Aye, look!" Hudson pointed forward.

The Gargoyles spotted something in the distance that the kidnappers were flying to. It seemingly gleamed in the night, under the moon light.

"Is that…" Lexington started.

"A golden castle?" Angela finished.

It did indeed look like a golden castle, sitting on top of what appeared to be a giant turtle.

"Jalepena." Broadway and Lexington muttered in awe.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

From the castle came blasts of golden light that turned out to be projectiles, forcing the gargoyles to dodge.

"They're forcing us to fall back!" Angela called out, pointing as Hyena and Jackal continued flying to the castle with Xanatos in their arms.

"We can't get to him like this!" Lexington said as more projectiles were fired.

"We have to fly low." Hudson pointed down. "They can't angle their weaponry when we're below their sight."

Hyena and Jackal landed in the castle and to the shock of the Gargoyles the island, well actually the turtle began sinking back into the sea.

"Oh no!" Lexington cried out. "It's sinking!"

"Quick lads." Hudson said but was too late.

The Golden Castle was gone.

"So…Who wants to be the one who tells Goliath we lost them?" Brooklyn asked, sharing a look with his fellow Gargoyles.

Of course they all looked at him. "Figures."

Xxx

"I should be the one leading this investigation."

"_The Council won't allow it and you know it. They'll consider it a conflict of interest_."

Major Glory narrowed his eyes. "And what happens if and when Sebben has discovered some form of evidence to prove Bullet's innocence."

"_Then they will consider it._" Callie Briggs answered calmly.

"Consider it before or after they send P.O.I.N.T. to bring in Bullet, alive or likely dead?" Tiki Torch spoke from behind the major. "You know the Council founded P.O.I.N.T. so they would have a counter to us and their methods are aimed only at increasing their popularity no matter the damage. That Chip Damage does everything in his power to take credit, especially with…Foxtail leading the charge."

"_Even if that is true it doesn't matter. The Justice Friends cannot become involved in the Living Bullet investigation._" Briggs replied, remaining calm. "_You'll just have to wait and see what Sebben learns from his investigation._"

Major Glory took a deep breath…and sighed. "Very well but please inform us if anything happens."

"_I will._" Briggs nodded before ending the call.

"This is not right." Tiki-Torch said, watching as Major Glory turned to the door.

"No…It is not." Glory replied before walking to the door.

"So now what?"

"We sit back and hope Sebben learns something. In the meantime, I have a future apprentice to speak with." And with that Major Glory left the room.

Xxx

"Thank you both for meeting with me."

"Of course. We're so happy you came to visit. Right, Uncle?"

Uncle O'Reilly simply smiled at her niece and nodded. "Never turn away guests with good manners, Dee-Dee. That's what I always say."

Dee-Dee giggled and smiled at Major Glory as he accepted the tea he made her. "So is this about the sidekick challenge?"

"Actually yes." Major Glory nodded, placing his cup on the table. "I apologize for taking so long to speak but things have been hectic since the attack in the mall."

"It's not your fault." Dee-Dee shook her head. "I am only glad that no one was hurt and that the villains were captured."

The major nodded but decided to withhold the fact that they had all escaped. "The reason I am here is explain the truth of the sidekick challenge."

Dee-Dee looked confused. "The truth?"

"Yes, the truth." Major Glory nodded. "For you see, the true purpose of the Sidekick Contests ties in with the source of my own powers and the selection of one who will one day be my successor. Now, before I explain I want you both to swear on the flag of the red, white and blue that nothing I say will be repeated to anyone else, not even family."

Dee-Dee shared a look with her uncle who gave her a subtle nod. "All right. I promise."

"Good. Now, in order to properly I must go back to the beginning to the time of the Founding Fathers. Back when America was being founded, the Founding Fathers realized that creating a brand new country would be difficult given that the Grimm made colony expansion impossible. The natives had spent years honing their skills in avoiding combat with the Grimm but it would not be enough to properly stop those vile creatures. That was when the Founding Fathers learned that the natives shared a connection with a special form of life known as spirits."

"Spirits?" Dee-Dee cut in. "As in ghosts?"

"Not exactly. These spirits were a new form of life that had existed as long as the Grimm. Some believe them to be animals created by a rare form of Dusts, others believe them to be purified Grimm and there those who say Spirits were brought forth into this world to combat the Grimm. While the origin has not entirely been discovered these spirits were able to commune with various tribes and grant them knowledge and skills needed for living in a land populated by the Grimm." Major Glory continued. "They even learned it was possible to create spirits, or at least transform a spirit into something entirely new. The Founding Fathers and the tribes came together with the plan to create an entirely new spirit, one that would act as a guardian to everyone living on American soil. This was done through a ritual and in center of it all was the Declaration of Independence."

Dee-Dee's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Major Glory nodded proudly. "Yes. The Declaration of Independence served as the anchor for the new spirit, creating its purpose and abilities. However, while spirits were powerful they were without physical bodies and that weakness made them very vulnerable. To ensure it would be powerful enough to stand against anything the Founding Fathers and many tribe natives poured most of their Aura into the Declaration of Independence and even sacrificed a large amount of Dust to give this spirit the power it needed but it needed one more thing to become as powerful as its creators wished."

Major Glory stood up and from him came a powerful aura that lit up the room. Dee-Dee and her uncle had to cover their eyes at first but once they lowered their hands they saw the glowing outline of an eagle, hovering above Major Glory. The eagle glowed pure white but was transparent and yet power seemed to slowly expand from it in waves.

Its presence seemed to expand the entire room.

Finally the eager slowly fell down, vanishing into Major Glory who took a deep breath. "It needed a host."

"A…host?" Dee-Dee repeated slowly with her voice as loud as a whisper.

Major Glory nodded again. "Yes. To ensure the spirit would be strong enough for anything it needed a physical host from which it could fight as the most powerful being in the world. This was done by having the selected hosts sign their name on the Declaration of Independence in their own blood, creating a bond between host and spirit that would allow it to enter and give all its powers to its host. Through this, the very first American Super Hero was born and from that time America thrived with a protector leading its people against the Grimm."

Dee-Dee was completely speechless by what she had just learned. "Wow…"

"And this ties in with your contest?" O'Reilly asked, seeing his niece was too awestruck to speak.

"Yes." Major Glory sat back down. "I am the latest host for the Spirit of America that was passed down to me by my uncle. It has been my honor and privilege to continue his and his predecessor's work in protecting our country but one day I will have to step down and choose a successor who will inherit the spirit and the powers it has gained over the centuries."

"And…That's why you had the contest?" Dee-Dee finally asked. "To find a successor?"

"Yes." Major Glory nodded.

"But…Why not just pick another Hunter or Huntress? Why go through the trouble of looking through a bunch of kids?" Dee-Dee questioned.

"Unfortunately while the Spirit of America can be passed on to anyone I deem worthy it is a tricky process. For one, the spirit has amassed a great deal of power through its journey from host to host. It has evolved and gained new powers from each host and with each new host they have to learn how to control the new powers which would be very difficult to for experienced hunters since they would have spent a life time honing their skills and mastering their Semblances which usually have one form. It would be very difficult and time consuming to master an array of powers which is why it's always easier to choose a young successor so the predecessor would have the time to groom and train them, taking the time to teach them how to use their powers so they would not hurt themselves or others or use misuse them. I was but a very young lad when I first signed my name in the Declaration of Independence and my uncle thoroughly trained me." Major Glory explained, a nostalgic smile appearing on his face. "Basically if you accepted and signed your name on the Declaration of Independence you would gain a small percentage of the spirit's power, but over time it would fully transfer to you until the time is right and I would fully grant all of its powers. That is why I thoroughly went through the list of candidates from my contest and only two of them showed to have the right heart to become my successor."

Major Glory took a chance to sip his tea before continuing. "One was a young Faunus named Wallabee Beatles who actually wasn't even there to take part in the contest but showed himself to be extremely brave when he faced down the villains and actually helped take them down. The other one…was you, Dee-Dee."

"Me?" Dee-Dee pointed to herself, eyes widening with uncertainty and a little fear.

"Yes." Major Glory nodded stoically. "I will not force you to accept since this is a decision is one that _cannot_ be taken lightly."

Dee-Dee stared at Major Glory, seeing the hero she and her brother worshiped since they were little and for the first time she saw how human he was. "What happens if I say no?"

"Then I will accept your decision." Major Glory answered. "It's a strong burden to bear but it must be passed down to ensure that future generations will be protected against the evil still running rampant in our world."

Dee-Dee stared at the table. "How long do I have to think about this?"

"As long as you need. I have not spoken about this to anyone else yet." Major Glory answered while standing up to leave. "It seems young Wallabee Beatles has disappeared for the time being. If you need time to consider this I will allow it. I came today to simply explain and I thank you for listening. Take your time to consider this and I will await your answer."

Fergle patted his niece on the shoulder as he followed after the major to escort him out, leaving Dee-Dee alone in the living room.

Xxx

"I should be annoyed with this but Dee-Dee knew that even being your honorary sidekick was risky."

Major Glory slowed down, allowing Fergle O'Reilly to catch up. "You wish for her to refuse?"

"Honestly, I can't tell if she is protected or even in more dangerous." Fergle replied. "I at least appreciate you telling her the truth."

"The truth can be very important…At the right time." Major Glory glanced away.

Fergle noticed the distant look on the major's face. "This brought up memories of your uncle, didn't it?"

Major Glory sighed. "It's never been easy. Though, I don't plan on taking your niece or anyone else on any missions as dangerous as the one I went with Uncle Sam. If it hadn't been for me…"

"You know that wasn't your fault?" Fergle pointed out.

"Do I?" Major Glory clenched a fist. "I was there, I was weak and I wasn't able to fight as I should have against those fake Fallen. And _him…_"

_The dark shadow standing over the body of his uncle, with glowing red eyes, blood red hair and a satisfied grin on his face._

Fergle sighed. "You will have to warn my niece about him while you are at it."

"I know." Major Glory nodded in agreement. "I know she will become a target if she says yes and he finds out. I have no intention of letting him or any of the Fallen get anywhere near her."

"I thank you for that but remember that you are not responsible for your uncle. He chose you over defeating the enemy." Fergle stated. "That kind of nobility is the reason he was host of the spirit before you…"

**_Intruder Alert!_**

**_Intruder Alert!_**

**_Intruder Alert!_**

Both the major and Fergle reacted to the alarms going off, detecting an intruder in DexLabs.

"Now what?" Fergle sighed.

Xxx

The security system came online, offices and entire sections were sealed off as automated lasers activated…

And nothing could stop the intruder.

There was a golden flash a second later entire laboratory sections were stripped off all equipment and technology, leaving them entirely bare.

Just as the golden blur was in striking distance of another lab a blur colored red, white and blue appeared in front of it and slammed it into the ground.

"Living Bullet!" Major Glory shouted, holding the golden armored bullet shaped figure down. "Have you lost all sense of sanity?!"

The major refused to believe one of his oldest friends would turn to a life of crime but in order to find the truth he had bring Living Bullet in for questioning.

Living Bullet reacted by pulling the major down and head butted him in the face, the added speed and armored helmet sending the American themed hero flying straight into the ceiling. Living Bullet stood up, readying himself to move and collect more equipment.

"Abra Kadabra!" Fergle's voice shouted from behind.

Living Bullet spun and dodged, the magical attack causing the wall behind him to vanish. Fergle quickly tried to cast another spell but Bullet slammed into him and he was gone a second later.

Xxx

Dee-Dee had managed to reach the safe room and looked at the computer that showed all the security cameras in the complex and had just managed to see her uncle vanish in a flash of golden light. "Uncle Fergle!"

Xxx

"Bullet!" Major Glory landed back on the ground and took a deep breath, waiting for the exact moment.

That moment came when he spotted the golden flash return and blew, releasing a gust so powerful it almost froze the entire lab but managed to stop Living Bullet in his tracks, freezing him into an ice statue.

"Now, you will answer my questions or be persecuted to the full extent of the law." Major Glory said, grabbing Bullet's helmet and pulled it off…

Only to find nothing inside.

"What in Liberty's-" Major Glory was cut off as the helmet slammed into his head again.

The rest of the suit broke free and proceeded to slug the stunned major across the face several times, following up with a kick that sent the hero flying through the wall and through several more until he thrown right out of the building. The suit then placed the helmet back on its top, completing its appearance and continued to steal the rest of the equipment.

And one more.

Xxx

Dee-Dee was stunned as she watched the armored suit that was thought to be Living Bullet steal the rest of the equipment in her family's company before vanished. She heard a crashing noise from behind and spun around to see what it was.

There was a golden flash before all went dark.

Xxx

Major Glory stood back up, his natural invulnerability preventing him from feeling any pain and he quickly flew through the holes he had created, only to fund an empty lab with all of the equipment gone. He used his X-ray vision as he flew through every corner of the building but his search revealed nothing aside from two horrible conclusions.

The Living Bullet suit was gone and so were Fergle O'Reilly and his niece.

"Whoever is behind this has not only abducted several innocent people but has also soiled the name of a good man and a good friend." Major Glory's fists clenched. "They will suffer the full wrath of Lady Justice for this."

Major Glory promised he would not stop until those responsible were held accountable for their crimes.

Xxx

Gold.

The entire room and the rest of his home gave off a brilliant golden hue no matter where his eyes looked.

So beautiful.

So perfect.

An extension of the wealth he coveted and soon he would have it all.

His eyes perked up at the arrival of his newest asset who brought along a few more gifts. "I see you brought another batch of young inheritors. Good."

With a wave of his hand the ground beneath the unconscious newcomers reached up and swallowed them whole, pulling them down underneath golden floor returned to normal.

"This is going even better than I had expected. Soon enough I'll have everyone and everything I will need for the grand finale." He held up his hand, marveling as it started to glow. "I can hardly wait."


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening File: Mitimotu_

_Mitimotu is a beautiful volcanic island in the tropics - some might say parasdisal. Like all tropical islands, it has beautiful beaches lined with palm trees, but it also has rugged and verdant volcanic mountains replete with exotic (and dangerous) wildlife. It is a French colony and has been since the early half of the twentieth century, with the Franc as its currency and French as its official language. After the Burning of Paris, the French were desperate to keep as much land as they possibly could._

_Mitimotu, located in French Polynesia, South Pacifica was one of several colonies set up though the island native Faunus were initially against it. According to a Hunter who had visited the jungle in the island contains 'nothing but danger', featuring quick sand, ferocious baboons, anacondas, poisonous frogs, cannibals called mua mua and komodo dragons. Exploring the dense jungle packed with dangerous wildlife can seem a little risky unless seeking adventure and reward in the form of a mysterious idol. The latter seems to be a major motivating factor for people visiting the island, rather than the former._

_Mitimotu - the name of the fictional island roughly translates as 'Meat Island' in the Maori Language._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Princess Lanaluakalani_

_The beautiful and ambitious tiger Faunus daughter of the kindly chief and queen of Mitimotu, Princess Lanaluakalani, who has relegated her parents to a mostly ceremonial role has been eager to throw off the French yoke for years. Lanaluakalani studied in Empire City after being sent to boarding school when she was five, attending various schools all the way through college and tried to set up a (failed) art gallery there showing that Lanaluakalani clearly has ambition, but she knows nothing about art, according to her mother, making it a particularly incongruous life choice._

_During her time in America Lanalukalani made contact with the extremist group known as the Satyra and came to believe in the group was the best chance of a world where all three species are equal and later a world where her daughters aren't looked down upon for having Faunus ancestry or having a Faunus for a mother or vice versa with Lana looked down for having human daughters by Faunus/Mobians that despise humans. She was trained to fight and disguised herself as a Huntress named Lana Kane but was found and chased several times by a human Hunter, the two of them fighting and trying to kill each other through conflicting missions and goals, though there were incidents where they've had to team up and work together. So through the years and the recurring encounters, they've ended forming an interesting relationship._

_Through the encounters Lana ended up pregnant with her first child, a daughter she named Tambry and then a few later a second daughter named Nyx, who were born human like their father instead of inheriting their mothers Faunus features/genes, though their senses might be a bit higher than a normal humans just not a normal Faunus level._

_Despite both of her daughters being human Lana loved them all the same, as even though she's member of Satyra who believe in the cause she isn't one of the extremists who wants to wipe out or enslave humanity. Her daughters have actually made Lana more determined to accomplish Satyra's goal of equality no matter what, which lead to her missing a lot of her daughters lives growing up, while working for the Satyra cause. She found a foster family in a simple town known as Gravity Falls that was remote and far enough from any Satyra operations and Grimm herds where they could be safe and she sent the foster family money to keep watching over them. In the meantime in her life as a Princess, Lana secretly plans to sell a sacred idol hidden in the center of her home island in exchange for enough money to set up her own home in Empire City, deciding to leave behind her life as a princess due to her westernized views and ignorance of her own culture which has led her father to absolve himself of any parental responsibility and considers her a fool._

_Time will tell if his believes are true._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Cheryl Stratton nee Vandertunt_

_Cheryl Vandertunt is the former heiress of the wealthy Tunt family publishing fortune that was formerly from Rodigan but was forced into exile by the royal family._ _Having come to Mitimotu on her honeymoon, heiress Charlotte Vandertunt became a permanent resident in after her new husband caught her in bed with another man. In an uproar, her husband has left, taking Charlotte's passport with him and when her family were informed of the affair they immediately disowned her. Now she's stuck on the island until someone (say, someone who has an airplane) will agree to take her to the capital of Papeete to get a new passport. In the meantime, of course, she's forced to work as a bouncer and entertain men at a local bar to pay for her rent or else she will be spending much of her time in jail._

_Close File_

Xxx

"…ni...Da….Dani?" A voice echoed as she slowly awoke.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a bright light…

A bright light?!

Danielle gasped as she sat up, panting slightly with a hand over her chest. "I'm…okay? I'm not having another seizure?"

"Dani!" The voice of two girls cried out before they jumped at her, knocking her down as they hugged her.

For a split second Danielle was about to go intangible, thinking she was being attacked but relaxed when she saw who was hugging her. "Kuki? Mushi? What's going on?"

Both girls seemed happy to see her as they pulled away and at the same time were very afraid.

"Guys…" Danielle looked around and saw something was very wrong. "What's going on?"

Kuki was the one to answer. "We've been kidnapped."

And they were not the only ones.

First off, they were not in the Tohomiko Electronics anymore and they were not even back in the Sanban home.

They were somewhere…Gold.

The room they were in was literally made of actual gold and it shined bright enough that Danielle had almost thought she was going to have a seizure again. It was a giant room, enough to fit an entire football field.

And it was full of kids that were all afraid.

"Where are we?!"

"I want to go home!"

"Mommy!"

"Someone help!"

"Get me out of here!"

Danielle rubbed her head, still feeling a headache that was either from the seizure or from this new craziness but now was not the time to find out. She stood up, taking a moment to stretch and then asked the first question that came to mind. "Are we in a room actually made of gold?"

It probably wasn't the best question to ask but it was the first one to leave her lips and honestly she was curious.

"It was kind of cool…for the first minute." Kuki admitted. "But nobody has shown up to explain why they took us."

"We haven't seen mom and dad." Mushi added, sticking close to her older sister's side. "And a lot of the younger kids are getting pretty upset."

That was putting it mildly. Some of the younger captives were still in diapers…but most of them were quite recognizable. They were the sort of children who appeared in magazines, on television or even the big screen. Sons and daughters of celebrities, captains of industry, politicians…

Which led her to wonder if, much like Genki Sanban, those very same people were also victims of this mass abduction.

"I'm going to try and find out where they are." Dani confided in the two. "Can you two cover for me? I don't want to let whoever put us here know that he has someone who can walk through walls locked up."

"You got it." Kuki nodded eagerly. "What if someone shows up while you're gone?"

"Just play dumb." Dani shrugged.

"Right, so if they ask where you are I'll go 'what, who's Dani?'" Mushi suggested innocently.

"Uh…not that dumb." Dani said, but smiled and rubbed the younger girl's head. "Be right back."

With that, she turned intangible and stepped out through the nearest wall, peeking her head out as soon as she reached the other side to check for signs of anyone on guard in the adjacent corridor. Finding it abandoned, she stepped out and assumed her ghost form and flew upwards, passing through more layers of gold as well as chambers coated entirely in the material.

"I'm sensing a theme here." She murmured after the tenth golden chamber. "Golden dungeon. Golden halls. Golden everything. Five technos on whoever runs this place being a gold nut."

She had been planning on establishing the dimensions of this place before navigating it to find other prisoners, ideally the Sanbans first, but found that the structure was far larger than she would have guessed. Straying too far would have made returning to the dungeon for the children difficult, so she backtracked once or twice until she was confident that she could return there without getting lost. On the way back she slipped down through the floor and reached the very bottom of the place.

'Holy…' Dani trailed off as she realized she had gone through the bottom of wherever she and the other kids where and was now underwater. 'The entire place is underwater!'

She flew back up, flying through the floors and took the chance to map out the floor where the dungeon she and the other kids woke up in was.

Then she set about trying to find any living soul within the vast complex, listening for the slightest hint of a sound-

"AHHHHHHH!"

Dani cringed and clapped her hands over her ears in response to the sudden shrieking that came from a nearby doorway. Immediately assuming the worst, she clenched her hands and charged ecto-blasts before phasing through to land on her feet, hands held up…to find that she was in a lavishly decorated room (even for a golden coated palace) which resembled a luxurious suite. In one far corner there was a young red haired woman who was curled up into a ball and shrieking uncontrollably, clawing at the walls or floor periodically.

She was wearing a green gown with her hair tied in a bun and light makeup on her face.

"Uh…ma-"

"AHHHH!"

"Miss, please-"

"EEEEEEE!"

"Ma'am! Would you please-"

"AIIIIIIII!"

Dani clapped her hands around the woman's lower jaw and forced her mouth shut. "Please." She breathed. "Stop. Screaming."

The woman tried to scream through her closed mouth before apparently realizing the futility and slumped. Dani waited a few more moments before removing her hands-

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The woman immediately resumed her howling.

"What is wrong with you?!" Dani shouted.

"EVERYTHING!" The woman bawled. "I'M AN OLD WOMAN NOW! MY HUSBAND LEFT ME ON OUR HONEYMOON! I was stranded on a horrible island! And to top it all off: there's no more ice!" She pointed towards a table where there was a bottle of champagne resting in a golden chalice filled with water…likely recently melted ice. "This place is the absolute worst and I've been stuck in here for God knows how long!"

"…if it's been about as long as I have then you've been here for less than a day." Dani deadpanned.

"…oh." The woman stopped her heavy breathing and stood up, the picture of calm. "Okay then. Not so bad yet. Who are you again?"

"I didn't say." Dani tempered her sense of self control and braced for what she imagined would be an ordeal. "Did you see anybody else around here by any chance?"

"Oh sure: bunch of old stuffy folk locked up in rooms like this, a gold fetishist and I saw them bringing a bunch of kids by a while ago." The woman listed off. "Something about putting them in the 'Insurance Dungeon' or something."

That answered one question: the children were isolated as insurance to guarantee the cooperation of their parents. At least this meant that whoever had taken them wasn't interested in killing anyone as long as they got whatever it was they were after.

"Where's this gold fetishist guy?" Dani asked.

"Oh he kinda pops by every now and then. But he's always in the room next door a lot longer than mine." The woman shrugged. "He just sticks his head in for a couple second then leaves."

"Was this while you were screaming your head off?" Dani asked.

"Um….maybe?"

That was a definite 'yes'.

"Okay then, I'm going to go and check on everyone else then." Dani lifted off of the floor.

"EEE!" The woman gaped as Dani floated towards the nearby wall. "AHHHHH!"

Dani would have stopped her, but if their host came back to find her in what seemed to be her regular state he would be less likely to suspect anything was up. So she phased through the wall and continued her search, deciding to start by looking through any nearby rooms similar to the one the screaming lady was in. As she looked she saw the doors were made of gold painted steel, obviously meant to keep anyone locked inside and they were being guarded by what looked like robots.

Obviously whoever owned the place was extremely wealthy.

More wealthy than she thought possible for anyone.

Soon enough she came upon another room, similar to the suite the woman was in and found two people this time. One was a man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a beard, dressed in what appeared to be a mix of business and casual along with an orange haired woman with fox shaped ears and a tail, showing she was a Faunus. Both were sitting at a table, looking very solemn and seemingly waiting as they nothing.

At least before Danielle landed while invisible and the woman perked up, sniffing as she narrowed her eyes. "We have company."

The man stood up, looking around. "Perhaps our host has decided to pay another visit."

"No." The woman sniffed again, her eyes looking in Danielle's direction. "This is something…different."

The woman was obviously able to smell her even though she was invisible but Danielle wasn't about to show herself yet. She didn't want them to attack her and risk alerting anyone nearby.

"I know you are in here. Come out." The woman demanded.

Danielle took a deep breath. "And if I do that what will you do?"

The woman seemed surprised for an instant, both her and the man standing close. "That depends on what you want."

"What I want…I want to know where I am, who has kidnapped me and the other kids and you and what they want." Danielle said, trying to sound brave and possibly intimidating.

"Good questions." The man said. "Judging by the sound of your voice I'd say you might even be one of the kids."

Danielle took another deep breath…and dropped her invisibility.

The woman looked ready to pounce but the man calmed her down, keeping a hand on her shoulder as he steadily looked at the girl that had appeared before them. Danielle kept her features calm and aloof, not wanting to give away too much about herself.

"Well, this seems to be a day full of surprises." The man said with an interested smile now on his face. "Sneaking out of wherever the children are locked up, navigating your way here and even slipping without anyone, including the two of us noticing. Are you some kind of ghost?"

"…Let's go with that." Danielle answered, deciding to let them come up with their own theories. "Either way, it doesn't really matter right now. What really matters is finding out who brought us here, why they want us and how do we escape."

"Excellent observations." The man said, now smiling in what seemed to be a charming manner. "I'm David Xanatos, CEO of Xanatos Enterprise and this is my wife, Fox." The woman was calmer now but still looked at Danielle with suspicion. "As for who brought us here, I know three of them. They used to work for me and my wife but now they have become freelancers of a sort. The why being is that I happen to own the largest multi-corporation in the world so it's obviously about money, given the appearance of our surroundings."

"I met someone else before I came here. Said something about a golden fetishist." Danielle said.

"They would be right. Our host…he had golden skin, golden hair…Even gold over his eyes." Fox spoke. "He's keeping us here because he wants us to hand over everything we own. If we refuse, he'll keep us locked up here until he gets what he wants."

"Did you see any of the others?" Danielle asked.

"We saw a lot of people as we were forced here. If you tell us who you are looking for we can perhaps help you." Xanatos offered.

Danielle would have answered but she wondered if she was taking a huge risk by even revealing herself, let alone asking the two if they know about the Sanbans. Still she needed help but she had to ask something else first. "Do you have children?"

"Why yes we do." Xanatos said. "However I doubt he is here."

"Why?"

"Because he is over twenty years old so I don't think our captors would want him with the other children. He would be…not as capable as you are but he would find a way to escape." Xanatos answered. "I see you are slow to trust."

"Can you blame me?" Dani shrugged.

"Not at all in these circumstances." Xanatos was now smirking. "You are worried if you are found out it might be because of us or anyone else you speak to. So perhaps we can come to arrangement."

"An arrangement?"

"We know the names of most of the people here so I'll give you the names I know and if the ones you are looking for happen to be one of the names you are looking for you can continue your search. Obviously you don't want most people knowing about you so if you find the ones you are looking for only they will know." Xanatos suggested. "You won't have to worry about anyone else knowing about you?"

"And you'll keep a secret for me?" Dani asked.

"In exchange for your help in escaping? Yes." Xanatos nodded.

"…Okay." Dani nodded. "By the way, my name is Danielle."

"Nice to meet you, Danielle." Xanatos said and provided all the names he knew and once he was done Dani turned invisible and left the room.

"Nice kid." Fox said, once she was sure Dani was gone. "And I thought I had seen it all with the Gargoyles."

"Obviously we're not the only millionaires in the world to come across extraordinary people." Xanatos remarked. "And we are very lucky for it."

Xxx

"Okay, so the Sanbans are here along with Kimiko's dad." Dani muttered, having heard the names 'Sanban' and 'Tohomiko' in the list Xanatos gave her.

So now she had to look through the rooms until she found them and she had to be extremely carefully. The rooms were heavily guarded so she needed to remain invisible until she could slip out of sight.

"LET ME OUT! I am Princess Lanaluakalani of Mitmotu Island and I demand you let me out!" A voice shouted nearby.

Dani peeked her head through the wall and looked into the room where the shouting was coming from, seeing it was the same kind of room the screaming woman and the Xanatos couple were in, only this one was occupied by a woman with sharp claws, slitted eyes and what appeared to be fangs showing that she was a Faunus who was banging at the door. Her hair was in a bun and had light touches of makeup. She wore a brown leather flying jacket with cream scarf and jodhpurs.

"Does anyone hear me?! I said LET ME OUT!" The woman continued shouting and banging at the door.

Dani slipped back out in the hall, deciding it was better to let her continue her shouting and so no one would get suspicious if she were to suddenly stop. She continued her search, peeking into several more suites until…

'Finally!' Dani thought with a smile, spotting Genki and Kani Sanban, sitting in the center of the suite they had been locked up in, seemingly meditating.

Just as Dani slipped into the room, Genki opened her eyes. "Danielle."

The girl dropped her invisibility and smiled as the two stood up. "I'm glad I finally found you."

"Where Kuki and Mushi?" Kani asked immediately.

"Locked up in some kind of dungeon several floors below. I managed to slip out when no one was looking and they agreed to cover for me while I looked for you." Dani explained. "What's going on?"

"I am not sure." Genki answered. "Obviously whoever brought us here is only interested in one thing: money."

"You must go back to our daughters and get them out of here." Kani urged. "Get them out and go get help."

"What about you?" Dani asked.

"Never mind us. You must get our daughters out of here." Kani replied.

"I'm…Not sure it's a great idea for me to try and get anyone out." Dani said, seeing Kani was about to argue. "We're underwater."

Both Sanbans were silent for a second, digesting what Dani had just said.

"If I try and take the girls with me and we're in the middle of an ocean it could be days before I find anyone. Even if I can fly as fast I normally can if I'm carrying one or two people with me we still might starve before I even find a boat." Dani explained.

"Let's hold off on that." Genki cut in gently, kneeling in front of Dani. "You can find your way back to them?"

Dani nodded. "Yes."

"All right. Then find your way back to them and keep an eye on them. If you can't get them out you can at least try and find them food or anything else that might help." Genki said, thinking up a plan. "Does anyone else know that you escaped?"

"Just three other prisoners. One was a red haired woman who kept on screaming and she seems to be a little…nutty. The others were a man named David Xanatos and his wife." Danielle answered.

"Xanatos." Genki frowned.

"You know him?"

"I know of him. He's a man with great resources and speaks on behalf of the Gargoyles in Empire City." Genki explained. "However his ethics are somewhat…questionable."

"He gave me a list of names of everyone he knew were captured and your name was on the list." Dani said. "I didn't tell him I was looking for you."

"A wise decision." Genki nodded in approval.

"I can do more. I can look around some more and try and find out who is keeping us here." Dani offered. "I might even be able to call for help if I find a radio."

Genki immediately shook her head. "That is too dangerous, Danielle. If you are found out they will try to kill you. Your best option is to-"

"_Attention, my dear captives._" A voice spoke outside the room.

"Danielle, hide." Genki whispered and the ghost girl immediately turned invisible.

"_In thirty seconds, the doors will open and my guards will be showing you to my room. I suggest for your safety and the safety of the children down below you behave yourselves._"

Genki and her husband stood up, waiting for the doors to open. Neither needed any special powers or Semblances to know Danielle was sticking close to them as they walked out into the hall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A woman shrieking down the hall could be heard as the robots dragged her out of her room.

As soon as everyone was out they were led down the hall, walking for a long time through the mysterious golden sanctuary. Danielle stayed close the group, taking the chance to look around and was absolutely speechless as they stepped out and saw they were inside an actual golden castle that was underwater! A transparent shield covered the castle, protecting it from being flooded and the people inside from drowning.

'An underwater golden castle?!' Dani thought. 'This is crazy.'

The group was being led into the upper levels of the castle, traveling up numerous stairs until they reached the highest tower. The doors opened, showing a grand hall that was just as golden as the rest of the castle, only it was filled with various machines that were being built and hooked together by more silver robots.

'What is this?' Dani wondered.

The machine pieces were all being put together, building something that probably span the entire great hall.

And at the very end was golden throne, decorated with gems and jewels and on it was a man holding a golden crown. Next to the throne were the three members of the Pack, Jackal, Hyena and Wolf acting as guards.

'That must be the golden man Xanatos and his wife were talking about.' Dani narrowed her eyes. 'Gold skin, gold hair, even his eyes are completely gold. He's a like a golden statue come to life.'

The man stood up from his throne, smiling grandly. "Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests. Welcome to my sanctuary. My name is Billiam Milliam and what you see before you," He gestured the machine parts being assembled. "Is what will make the world's greatest fortune. Everything from a single little penny to largest and most beautiful idols of wealth decorating these halls, filling every room of this golden castle with everything man has dreamed of when imagining the greatest fortune."

…

…

…

"Is that statue talking?" The red haired woman Dani had found screaming earlier asked.

Billiam frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Oh my god! That statue _is_ talking!" The woman shouted and screamed again. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! THE STATUE IS TALKING!"

'Here we go again.' Dani rubbed her head, feeling a very bad headache coming along.

Billiam had enough as he marched right up to the woman and touched her on the forehead…

And she turned into a statue made entirely of gold.

The rest of the group was startled into silence, staring at the statue of the woman.

"There, now that we have that out of the way." Billiam raised a hand and the new statue of hovered off the ground and was placed near the throne. "I'll deal with her later. Charlotte Vandertunt would not have made much use anyways since she was disowned by her family."

Even though Dani was invisible she instinctively moved closer to Genki, moving behind her and the Sanban matriarch seemingly knew. "Easy, Danielle. Easy."

"Now, as I was saying." Billiam turned back to the hostages. "Your purpose here is simple, you will sign away everything you own to me, every little piece of your wealth, both public and secret. It's a simple trade and upon doing so will guarantee your release along with the release of the young ones held down below. Fail and…Well, you saw what happened to Miss Vandertunt."

"This is all…For money?" David Xanatos spoke up, remaining calm. "So this is your plan? To hold us hostage until we give you everything we have?"

"Admittedly, it is part of my plan but its only part that involves you." Billiam turned around, strolling back to his throne. "All of you wealthy tycoons, enjoying the life of luxury that comes from your dear money. The world could be set on fire and many of you would still hope to possess even a tenth of your precious wealth. They say money is what makes the world go round." Billiam sat on his throne. "I want to see what the world would be like if everyone were to suddenly lose it all. How would any of you live without any money whatsoever? It's a curious idea and one worth exploring. So make yourselves comfortable."

He held up the crown. Danielle heard one of the hostages, a man who looks more an archaeologist gasp sharply. "He's got the crown."

"Quiet, Simon." The woman next to him whispered.

"I am sure it will be sight to remember. Now then, if anyone decides now to sign away their fortune now I am willing to let you go right now. Otherwise, feel free to enjoy the luxury of my home."

No one answered.

"I was hoping someone would say yes." Billiam sighed dramatically. "Aw well. It won't matter for very long. Take them back to their rooms."

The robots forced the hostages out of the room, leaving Billiam and the Pack alone as he waved the golden statue of Charlotte Vandertunt to him, taking the chance to marvel at the new addition to his collection.

"This is going very well. Very well indeed." Billiam turned to the Pack members. "We have the pieces, now we need the batteries."

Dani had remained, watching as Billiam held up his right hand and watched as it glowed brightly and getting a very bad feeling about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Opening File: Avalon_

_The history of the mystical island of Avalon, where the mysterious and magical fay live, is a long and strange one. In 542, the King of all Britain, King Arthur Pendragon, was laid to rest in the Hollow Hill there, to be awakened when he would again be needed. Sometime during the year 995, the Lord of the Twelfth Race, Oberon, cast out the fay into the mortal world to learn humility, after they and Queen Titania displeased him. He himself left as well, leaving the island to be guarded by the Weird Sisters on a barge off the coast._

_The island was deserted until the arrival of the Magus, Tom, Princess Katharine and the 36 gargoyle eggs from Castle Wyvern later that year. They defeated the Weird Sisters and landed upon the deserted island. Taking up residence in the empty palace, the humans grew older, with the Magus bereft of his magic and Tom falling in love with Katherine. In the next 42 years, the eggs hatched and grew to young adulthood happy and carefree in the island paradise that was Avalon._

_In real world time, a thousand years went by before any contact was made with the Avalon Clan. Tom the Guardian made trips out into the real world every century to see if Goliath and his clan had been reawakened. Then the Archmage and his allies, the Weird Sisters attacked, along with Demona and Macbeth, hoping to drive them away. King Arthur was awakened, and Avalon was filled with the sounds of battle. _

_Its energies were drawn upon in the magical battle between the Weird Sisters and the Magus. The Magus perished due to his channeling of too much of Avalon's magical energy. But the clan's enemies were defeated, and the island was peaceful once again. The next battle occurred upon Avalon's shores 1001 years after Oberon banished his Children from it. _

_He returned to his home, with Titania and the Weird Sisters in tow, and demanded that the gargoyle clan and the humans there leave the island. They refused. Due to Titania's influence, however, Oberon agreed to battle Goliath, Angela, and Gabriel with reduced powers for the right to stay. During the long battle, Oberon used Avalon itself to fight for him, sending the trees, shrubs, even the very land against his foes. Ultimately, it was trickery, not combat that defeated him. _

_He bade the Avalon clan stay and be the Honor Guard of Avalon, and settled down with his newly proclaimed wife, Titania, and bade the Gathering to begin. The magical Children came from all parts of the mortal world back to their ancient home of Avalon for the first time in a thousand and one years._

_Avalon is currently home to all the Children of Oberon once again, as well as the Avalon clan of gargoyles, Princess Katherine and the Guardian Tom_

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Children of Oberon_

_The Children of Oberon are one of the Twelve Races, and the most mysterious and magical next to the Fallen. The lord of the race is Oberon himself, although they are not - for the most part - his biological children; the title refers rather to the fact that he rules over them as a sort of 'pater familias'. Before Oberon rose to power, they were more commonly known as the Children of Mab. _

_They are the origin of many of humanity's legends about faeries, elves, and other otherworldly beings, including even some of the gods of mythology. Exactly when Oberon's Children came into existence is unknown, although they appeared sometime before such races like Humans and Gargoyles did. They were formed from magic that bled into our reality caused by the meteor crash that killed the dinosaurs, 'evolving' from creatures such as the will-o-the-wisp, as was their home, the isle of Avalon. The earliest known ruler of these beings was Queen Mab, who was also the most powerful of them._

_ However, her son Oberon overthrew her apparently somewhere in either the 5th or early 6th century A.D. and took her place as ruler of the fairy race. It was after his ascendancy that the race came to be known as the Children of Oberon rather than the Children of Mab. Compared to Mab, most of the Fairy race views Oberon as a relatively good leader. At some point, however, Oberon passed a decree which magically forbade any of his race, including himself, from directly interfering in the affairs of mortals, especially their battles with the Grimm. _

_This did not prevent them from finding loopholes, however, something which even Oberon has done from time to time. Despite this, many of the Twelfth Race, including Titania, continued to hold a strong sense of contempt for mortals, especially the ones who were infused with the essence of the Grimm that became known as the Fallen, and finally in 995, Titania committed some unspecified act that angered Oberon enough to banish all of the Fair Folk from Avalon, commanded to live in the mortal world until his anger passed._

_At last, in 1996, Oberon decided to return to Avalon and summon back the rest of the Twelfth Race for the Gathering. All of them obeyed except for the Banshee, who had to be dragged back by the Weird Sisters, and Puck, whom Oberon in the end condemned to remain in the human world as Owen Burnett. Currently all of the Fair Folk except for Puck are on Avalon for the Gathering, although for how long is as yet unknown. The Gathering will continue for at least eight more Avalonian years, into 2198._

_The true existence of the Twelfth Race is unknown to humans, who, for the most part, believe them to be only mythical._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Oberon_

_Oberon, also known as Lord Oberon, is the leader of the Children of Oberon. He currently resides on Avalon with his wife, Queen Titania and the Avalon Clan. Oberon was the son of Queen Mab. He eventually overthrew his supposedly insane mother, but no details of their power struggle are known, although Mab did supposedly not die. Oberon was once married to Lady Titania, but her frivolous actions caused them to separate for many centuries. _

_As a means of her and the rest of the Twelfth Race to 'learn humility', Oberon passed an edict expelling all of his people from Avalon until the time of 'The Gathering', a time when they all would return to Avalon, and then left himself. What he did during this time is unknown but he did not seem to interfere during the long war with the Grimm or the Fallen but it has been suggested that Oberon despises the Fallen, especially the one called Sammael. Oberon has two children with Titania, one male and one female, and fathered at least two sons with mortal women: Merlin and an unknown changeling boy. _

_When Oberon returned to Avalon as a prelude to the Gathering and at the behest of the Weird Sisters, he discovered that 'his island' had been occupied by the Avalon Clan of Gargoyles. Disturbed by this, he attempted to remove them, but was thwarted by his wife Titania, the gargoyle Goliath and an iron bell forged by Elisa Maza, Tom the Guardian and Princess Katharine. Following this, he remarried Titania (now much matured) and proclaimed that the Avalon Clan were his new palace guards and that the magic of his children would not affect any of their clan._

_His motives and behavior are often amoral and hypocritical at best. _

_While he was generous enough in sparing the Avalon Clan their lives and allowed them to stay on Avalon, his impudence and short temper contradicted his own edict of staying out of human affairs such as when he assisted his wife Titania in attempting to kidnap David Xanatos' son, Alexander, to Avalon. In the process, he battled Goliath for the second time violating another edict of his that his magic would not affect him or his clan._

_Close File_

Xxx

"And it sank into the water before we could get close." Broadway finished the story of what had happened.

The Gargoyles had all assembled back at the castle, everything taking the chance to breath and explain what had happened.

Goliath brought a hand to his chin. "A Golden City sinking into the sea."

"That's new, even after everything we've been through." Eliza crossed her arms. "What would the Pack want with Xanatos and Fox if they have found a city made of actual gold?"

"Maybe they still have a grudge with Fox for ditching them." Brooklyn suggested.

"I know we still hate them." Lexington could not help but say.

"This goes beyond simple revenge." Goliath remarked. "This abduction is connected with the thefts and the disappearances Sebben told us."

"So how do we find this castle? It could be anywhere." Brooklyn pointed out. "We could spend nights flying but if we go too far out and the sun comes up…"

"There might be another way." A voice cut in.

The Gargoyles and Eliza turned their attention to Alexander Fox Xanatos who was still dressed in his battle armor. "Avalon."

Avalon, the mystical island from the legend and home to the Children of Oberon.

"How would going to Avalon help us?" Eliza asked.

"When I was growing up I was told of your adventures in Avalon, including how it brought you to special places all over the world." Alexander explained.

Goliath understood. "You believe Avalon will lead us to this Golden City, wherever it might be."

"Owen." Alexander looked to the other human with the group. "Is it possible?"

"It is indeed possible." Owen admitted, adjusted his glasses. "Avalon's magic can send anyone anywhere in the world, especially if there are dire times."

"Avalon sent us to Japan, Guatemala, London, New Olympia, Egypt and even the Clan's original home in Scotland." Angela agreed. "If Avalon believes we are needed wherever this Golden Castle is it would send us there."

"Assuming Oberon allows us to enter and leave." Hudson pointed out. "He is not likely to have forgiven us for interfering when he attempted to take Alexander as an infant."

That was true.

When Alexander was born Oberon attempted to kidnap him and take him to Avalon. Upon returning to Avalon following the battle, he made a thinly veiled threat at the Manhattan Clan, leaving his relationship with him and Goliath and his clans open to question in the future as to whether or not he is a friend or foe.

"You can leave him to me." Alexander gestured to himself. "I am sure I can convince my grandmother to see reason. If she agrees she can convince him."

"Agreed." Goliath nodded. "It is our best course of action."

"Should I bring something made of iron? Just in case Oberon is not open to talking." Eliza suggested.

Goliath shook his head. "If we are to gain any trust then we must show Oberon we are willing to trust him not to harm us. Half of us will go while the other half will remain behind to protect the castle and the city."

Xxx

After sending his hostages away Billiam Milliam entered what seemed to be his personal quarters which happened to be fit for a king which happened to be as gold as the rest of the castle. Danielle silently followed him, hoping to learn more in the hopes of finding a weakness she can use to free everyone that had been captured.

It was a room with many books, a fireplace and a king sized bed.

Aside from the bed, the books and a few other personal items everything else was gold, including the gold tinted mirror that Billiam sat down in front of. Danielle watched as he slowly brought his hands to his face…

And it peeled away, revealing that it had been a mask the entire time.

What was underneath almost made Danielle scream but she held her breath.

Billiam brought his hand over his face and slowly it changed to resemble the mask he had worn while the mask itself dissolved into golden dust and was seemingly absorbed into his skin. "It works…" He grinned before starting to laugh.

It was a small laugh that grew into a full cackle, showing a more than likely descent into madness.

"BENEDICT UNO! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE AGAIN! BUT I HAVE DONE IT!" Billiam laughed madly as he smashed the mirror. "THE GOLDEN CASTLE IS MINE! THE HAND OF MIDAS IS MINE AND NOW MY FACE IS RESTORED; ONLY NOW IT IS MADE OF THE VERY GOLD YOU CURSED ME TO WEAR!"

Danielle, hands clasped over her mouth both to hold her silence…and stomach contents, chose to quickly vacate the chamber.

But as she passed through the nearest gold wall…Billiam Milliam's manic smile shrank a bit. "Hm?" He looked around and raised one hand to his head, feeling as if something had brushed past him. "Hm…"

He reached out to the nearest wall and pressed his hand against it. What he felt left his brain confused and unable to process the sensory information immediately.

"Well now…" Billiam murmured as he physically felt the footsteps of every other occupant of his castle, heard their every heart beat and breath…and with some effort even observed his many prisoners. "That's certainly new. Perhaps an alteration of my Semblance to reflect my physical change? This bears some study…"

He grimaced again as he felt it…something moving through the corridors of his castle. Something unseen and unfelt save by the slight displacement of air it created.

"Peek-a-boo…" He smirked as this entity came to a stop in the middle of an abandoned room and revealed itself to be a young girl with luminous green eyes and snow white hair. "I see you…"

A most fortunate development in his favour.

Xxx

"Okay…That was spooky and that's coming from a ghost." Dani muttered once she turned visible in the empty room. "I got to figure out a way to get everyone out of here and fast."

That was easier said than done though.

They were in a castle that was underwater, possibly millions of miles from any land and she would have trouble getting everyone out, even with her intangibility, flight and super strength. Still she needed to try or they'd be left to whatever rotten fate that maniac known as Billiam Milliam had in store for them.

"I need to get back to the girls, maybe Genki first and come up with a plan." Dani mumbled, her mind racing.

Go back to the girls first or find Genki and come up with a plan?

She could even go back to that machine in the throne room and blast it apart, ruining whatever plans Billiam had in mind.

Danielle shook her head at that idea. "I need to be smart about this. Trying to wreck whatever that guy's doing won't help me save everyone. Get everyone out first before I even think about trying to do something heroic."

She needed to see Genki.

Xxx

The moment she and the others were being herded back to their rooms, Genki knew that Danielle had stayed behind. If not for the fact she would have exposed her Genki would have told Danielle to stay with them as quietly as she could. While having recovered from the torture Moloch had inflicted on her and remembered how to use her ghost powers, Danielle was still in danger by sneaking around this place.

It was _not_ safe.

As soon as the door closed, Genki let out a frustrated sigh. "That child…She's gone and put herself at risk."

"She did not come back? Perhaps she went back to wherever our daughters are." Kani pointed out.

"No…She stayed behind with that…_man._" Genki narrowed her eyes in distaste at the mention of Billiam. "If he finds out about her…"

That was when Dani phased back into the room, shifting back into her human form and looked scared as she panted.

"Danielle." Genki took a deep breath and sighed in relief before glaring at the girl. "I told you to stay close. Sneaking off and following that man was extremely dangerous, even for you. What were you thinking?"

"I had to follow him." Danielle weakly explained. "I wanted to see if I could find some way to get everyone out…"

Genki noticed Danielle was trembling and knelt down in front of the girl. "What did you see?"

"He…He was wearing a mask over his face…" Danielle shuddered. "It was gold…and burned. And then…it looked like the mask."

Genki placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder, waiting patiently for the girl to calm down. "His face was burned and gold?"

"It was." Danielle nodded. "He made his face look exactly like his mask."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said something about someone named…Benedict Uno."

Genki narrowed her eyes at the mention of that name. "_Benedict Uno…_"

"You know him?"

"Yes I do and I shouldn't be surprised he had something to do with this." Genki answered. "But that is something for later. Did he say anything else?"

"He said he had the Hand of Midas." Danielle answered, looking confused. "He didn't mean the actual Hand of Midas, did he? The one that turns everything it touches to gold?"

"I am not sure but for now go back to Kuki and Mushi." Genki said, not allowing any room for argument. "And don't sneak out without coming to me first. Understand?"

Danielle slowly nodded. "All right."

"Good." Genki smiled softly. "We will escape when we have the chance. For now we have to wait."

Danielle nodded and shifted back into her ghost form before phasing through the floor.

Genki sighed as her husband sat down next to her. "Now we need to figure out how we are actually going to escape before she and the other children get too restless and make up their own escape plan."

"They wouldn't do anything after you told her to stay put." Kani pointed out.

Genki shook her head, seeing that her husband clearly did not understand how little children care for being told what to do when they are restless enough. "For now but given enough time the other children might try something, even our daughters if they are scared."

Xxx

"Yes, that would be a problem."

Instead of being annoyed Billiam Milliam was amused by the events happening in his castle with this girl able to walk through walls, disappear and fly and the fact that she along with the Sanbans thinking he had no clue of it.

"Well, for now I suppose I can let the children play their game." Billiam muttered as the door to his throne room was opened. "While I play a game of my own."

"Unhand me at once!" Princess Lanaluakalani shouted as the three members of the Pack shoved her in. "Who do think you are?!"

"Why, my dear princess, they are the muscle I hired to help me." Billiam said grandly, smiling as the princess glared at him.

"You!" Lana marched forward up to the throne. "This was not part of our deal!"

"Now, now, don't be so testy, your _highness_." Billiam said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he said 'highness. "I had to make sure no suspicion was cast on you by the other captives or anyone else for that matter. After all, we wouldn't want them or anyone else learning of our deal."

"Do we still have a deal?" Lana stopped right in front of the throne, crossing her arms. "Is this all a game to you? Did you forget the plan? I get you the idol; I get enough money and move to Empire City, leaving behind my family and their outdated royalty but looks more like you are trying to cut me out!"

"Cut you out?" Billiam chuckled. "Why, dear princess. It is nothing of the sort. You parents would have you thrown in jail and disowned if they suspected you. However with you here, they think you are being held hostage like the others and they will pay any price to get you back. Even the map to the sacred idol of your island."

"And these?" Lana suggested to the Pack members.

"Well, you can't expect me to go to an island filled with cannibals and dangerous animals without a little…insurance." Billiam waved of Lana's questioning. "Regardless, our deal is still in effect and even better, I hold all the cards."

"Oh, do you?" Lana narrowed her eyes. "All it would take is one phone call moment my parents and a few other parties find you with a whole army behind them."

"You mean the Satyra?" Billiam asked, smirking at the shocked look on Lana's face. "Did you think I wouldn't know about you being a Satyra sympathizer?"

"What?" Lana asked, trying to play dumb.

"Or about that failed art gallery of yours in New York being a front for a Satyra gathering?"

"Wha-at?" Lana tried again.

"Or that you originally planned on handing the idol over to them, stealing it from me as I tried to transport it off the island?" Billiam finished as he stood up. "You don't get to be the owner of a Golden Castle by being stupid. I was on to your little scheme before we even met and I know that you wanted to have the Satyra drive the French off your island."

Lana cleared her throat. "Then you know by holding me hostage you've painted a target on your back. His Eminence-"

"Is far too busy to worry about a runaway princess." Billiam said, walking up to Lana and looking her in the eye. "Or did you think my muscle had to fight our way through the Saytra goons stationed on your island?"

Lana's eyes widened. "You mean to say-"

"They sold you out." Billiam shrugged, stepping back. "While you were helpful to them they did not take the fact that you have two children from a Human with much enthusiasm. His Eminence ordered the troops off the island."

Lana was speechless, realizing that any cards she had to play against Billiam were now gone. "W-Wait. My parents, they'll-"

"Do what?" Billiam shook his head. "Help you when they learn of your past actions in supporting the Satyra and keeping their grandchildren from them? Or even care if I were to expose you to the guests in this castle and allow them to dispense their own idea of justice?"

Lana paled, knowing what happen to her. "W-Wait. You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Of course not." Billiam laughed as he stepped back. "I am man of business, not a monster. Take the Pack and my guards to the idol, bring it to me, I will give you the money to start a new life and no one will ever know."

Lana now knew she had no way to back out or turn this deal to her favor so she simply nodded. "Deal."

"Good," Billiam looked to the Pack members. "Once you get to the island, do not stop until you have the idol and bring it back. Destroy anyone and anything that tries to stop you."

Jackal grinned savagely. "With pleasure."

Hyena flexed her claws while Wolf cracked his knuckles, all of them having a look of pure bloodlust in their eyes.

"Remember, everyone. You have to be not only the smartest to get ahead in life, you also have to be a little…mean." Billiam said as he sat back down on his golden throne. "Now go. We will be at Mitimotu in the hour."

Lana was dragged out of the throne room by Wolf, leaving their golden employer alone to contemplate his next action.

"Now, what to do about the heroes who will be looking all over the place?" Billiam grinned. "Time to send out the bait."

Xxx

Deep within the Golden Castle, a man who was chained to the wall of his cell looked up grunted as the golden chains holding him broke apart.

"_Wakey-wakey_!" The taunting voice of Billiam said through the speakers. "_Time to go out and play!_"


	8. Chapter 8

_Opening File: The Ice Crown_

_The crown is golden, topped with three points and adorned with three red rubies. The crown's jewels are what give the object its magic. The crown was created by the first Ice Elemental, Urgence Evergreen in an attempt to stop the deadly catalyst comet from destroying life on the Earth by giving its first user his deepest wish. Unfortunately the crown was stolen before he could use it and was used by a cult known as the Children of the Grimm to create the first true Fallen before Evergreen attempted to take it back. _

_The magical crown was eventually discovered by an archaeologist named Simon Petrikov. He purchased the crown in Northern Scandinavia from 'an old dockworker' as a part of his studies to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts. The crown is believed to possess immense magical properties; it was initially created with phantasmal circuitry to bond with its first wearer and grant their deepest desire. Simon's colleague, Dr. Patience was expected to meet him in his home so they could study the crown before Simon was abducted along with his family and the crown._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Titania_

_Titania is the wife of Oberon and queen of the Twelfth Race. Queen Mab was against the relationship between Titania and her son, Oberon. She referred to Titania as 'a spoiled brat' and 'a Fae that was beneath her son.' But when Oberon overthrew Mab, they got married and Lady Titania took the title 'Queen.' _

_It's said that Titania was very young when she and Oberon got married the first time._ _During this time Titania was very arrogant and coldhearted towards 'the lower beings' and especially hated the ones who had fused with the abominations known as the Grimm. One of her acts against them made Oberon so angry that they divorced and he banished all of his kind from Avalon until they learned to how to have compassion for mortals._

_Titania matured during the millennium-long banishment Oberon levied. Oberon certainly seemed to appreciate the change when they are reunited the two remarry. She also expressed a keen interest in 'the human magick known as 'science'' over her centuries of exile, learning much of the human sciences. As 'Anastasia Renard', her human alias, she gained quite a reputation as a scientist in numerous fields. And, she was renowned for her work in robotic-engineering, nano-technology and bio-chemistry, all three fields that she and her ex-husband Renards company specialized in._

_As Anastasia Renard, Titania was the ex-wife of Halcyon Renard and mother of Fox. It is through her union with Halcyon that Fox's son Alexander and, to a lesser extent, Fox herself came to possess limited magical powers. In preparation for The Gathering, she tried to take Alexander back to Avalon with her with the help of Oberon, but was thwarted. Though, it is believed that her failure to do so was all her idea from the beginning._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Wait for us back at the castle. If all goes right, we will be back with Xanatos and Fox in a few days."

It was decided that Goliath, Eliza, Angela, Alexander and Bronx would be the ones to go to Avalon since they had already been there before and Oberon would not appreciate such a large number of Gargoyles appearing on his island while Alexander himself was the grandson of Oberon's wife, Titania. Owen, secretly the former Child of Oberon named Puck had supplied them a boat

With a few goodbyes the group was off, returning to Avalon.

The journey was shorter than the last one due to the fact the boat they had was considerably faster than the last one they had. In almost no time at all they were enveloped by a familiar fog.

"That was fast." Eliza muttered, driving the boat. "You think Avalon was expecting us?"

"It would not surprise me." Goliath replied as the island came into view.

"_Halt!_" In a flash of light, three women appeared on the boat.

They were identically wore white dresses with long blue sleeves and cloaks with only their hair color allowing anyone to tell them apart: blond, black and white.

"Weird Sisters." Goliath greeted calmly.

The Weird Sisters, Luna, Phoebe and Seline were avatars of Vengeance, Grace and Fate and Children of Oberon. Goliath and his fellow Gargoyles had encountered them in the past.

"Goliath, it has been some time." Luna started.

"But not long enough." Phoebe continued.

"Lord Oberon has not forgotten your insolence." Seline finished.

"I give you my word that we do not seek hostility with Lord Oberon. We only seek the help of Avalon in our search for our missing friends." Goliath stated truthfully. "Xanatos and his wife Fox, the parents of Titania's grandson have been taken. We wish to find and rescue them."

"Lord Oberon cares nothing for the plight of Xanatos and his wife." Luna replied.

"But will he care for the wishes of his wife's grandson?" Alexander asked as he stepped forward.

"Alexander Fox Xanatos." Phoebe greeted. "Has Puck been teaching you well? It must not be easy since he has been stripped of his magic."

"None of your concern." Alexander answered coldly, his father's fondness for Puck reflected in him. "Let us pass and we will be on our way."

"And who are you to command us?" Seline retorted.

"The grandson of your queen." Alexander smirked. "I think my authority is high enough for us to pass."

"_But is it high enough to protect you from me?_"

Suddenly in a flash of light the group was not on a boat anymore but standing in the throne room in the castle of Avalon.

And before them was Oberon himself in his tall, haughty, aristocratic figure in royal garb, with white hair, blue skin, and 'elvish' features and his wife, Titania sitting at his side with an amused smirk on her face.

"Oberon." Goliath folded his wings around him as he bowed humbly. "We are honored by your summon."

"Summon?" Oberon repeated slowly and mockingly. "I suppose you would consider it that, Goliath and you are right to be honored. However, from where I stand it is my answer to trespassers. Did you think I would simply welcome you back after your insolence?"

"Have you not changed your mind since our last visit to Avalon?" Goliath asked. "My people were made your allies and time has passed since our last encounter."

"Not nearly enough for me and look at how you repay my generosity?" Oberon retorted darkly as he stood up from his throne. "You fight against me when I come for what is mine and now you seek to use my very home without my permission."

"It seems Owen's stories about you were not exaggerated, Lord Oberon." Alexander stepped forward. "So quick to point out other's fallings before your own."

Oberon narrowed his eyes. "The spawn of my wife's dear child. I hope dear Puck's time was properly invested."

"I assure you, it was." Alexander looked at Titania. "I would say my mother sends her regards, grandmother but she is elsewhere."

"Yes, we heard." Titania said in amusement. "And we heard of your plan."

"We did not come here to start a conflict or to offer you insolence, Oberon. We could have brought weapons of iron to use against you but we chose not. Surely that grants a small pardon for any past grievances." Goliath spoke up before things could get worse.

"And what if Avalon cares not for you desire?" Oberon questioned idly.

"Then we will leave and we will not return." Goliath answered. "We ask nothing of you, Lord Oberon only your generosity."

"My generosity comes with a price, Goliath." Oberon retorted, looking at Alexander. "For starters, seeing if Puck has actually taught my queen's grandchild anything useful."

"You wish to challenge me?" Alexander asked.

"Why would I do something as life threatening as that?" Oberon asked in amusement. "If you have learned anything useful I wish to see it."

"A demonstration then." Alexander surmised.

"Do we even have time for this?" Eliza asked. "Who knows what might happen through all of this?"

"These are my times. Accept them now or be banished from Avalon." Oberon said, accepting no argument.

"He's got us there." Alexander said as he stepped forward. "All right, I'll accept your proposal. I'll demonstrate whatever magic you wish of me."

"The demonstration begins now." With a wave of his hand, Oberon teleported the group outside the castle. "Conjure me the four seasons."

Alexander looked confused. "The four seasons."

"Yes." Oberon answered impatiently. "Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Surely you know what each season looks like?"

"You're asking him to influence the weather?" Eliza asked. "Isn't that bit much?"

"For you, maybe." Oberon retorted. "But surely child's play for a descendant of my queen."

"Yes. A simple and perfect challenge for my dear grandson." Titania said, smiling at Alexander. "With a simple incantation and wave of his hand, Alexander will surely bring you the four seasons."

Alexander himself was not so sure, even if he had been taught how to use magic by Owen. Still, he needed to try.

'Okay, summon the four seasons…' Alexander thought as he closed his eyes.

Winter.

Spring.

Summer.

And Fall.

He had to summon them right to this island before Oberon. When he was just a child he learned how to swap souls so summoning the seasons should be easy.

"Okay…" Alexander held out his hands, focusing his inherent magic. "Season of Winter, bringer of ice and snow." As he spoke the sky above the island darkened and the soft wind grew slightly stronger. "Through the year, thou come and go. Appear now once more, bring chill and frost. All warm and green, let it be lost!"

The effect was immediate. The temperature plunged and clouds rolled in, quickly spilling out chilling winds of winter breeze accompanied by snowfall which quickly began to build.

"An admirable start." Oberon said, nodding in approval. "Next?"

"Right," Alex exhaled a puff of air. "Spring. Season of Spring, warmth and green. Cast out the cold, let the clouds part and shine gold. Blossom and bloom, cast off the frozen gloom!"

As quickly as it began, the snowfall ended and the clouds began to part, bringing in clear sunlight over Avalon once more.

"Good! Good…but you have two seasons left." Oberon said, more visibly impressed. "That said, it pleases me to see that Puck has not been entirely lax in his teachings."

Alex had more than a few things to say to Oberon's criticism of Puck, but wisely held his piece as he focused on the next season. "Season of Summer, season of dreams. Bring forth your bounty, let the land gleam!"

It was, admittedly, a weak rhyme, but Puck's lessons had focused more on practical and immediate spell work that he could use in a pinch than complex and poetry fueled rituals that Oberon seemed to love so much.

Fortunately it seemed to be enough, as spring gave way to brighter skies and a heat wave…unfortunately it was by this point that Alex realized one critical mistake he'd made. The realm of Avalon, cut off from the world as it was, had a different concept of the progression of time…and thus he had been quick to forget that he'd literally caused the sun to rise when he had brought in Spring.

"Oh boy." He looked over his shoulder to see all of the Gargoyles in his group turned to stone, stuck in poses with their heads tilted up towards the sky in expressions of surprise. "…Goliath's not going to like that."

Oberon, on the other hand, took great pleasure at this. "Hah! Bravo!" He clapped.

Eliza put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "It's okay, he'll understand." She assured him.

"Sure hope so." Alex sighed. "One more to go. Let's hope poetry class paid off."

Clearing his throat, he held his hands up. "Season of withering, season of Fall. Cast out summer and heed my call!"

The green in the trees began to fade, taking on shades of red, yellow and orange all across the island.

"Wondrous!" Oberon clapped. "Puck has taught you well, Alexander. Perhaps I may see fit to restore his magic to him…in time."

"Before we do anything else." Alex pointed towards the sky. "I'd like all of my friends present and able to take part in this discussion."

"Bah, very well." Oberon rolled his eyes and held up one hand, snapping his fingers and bringing about nightfall once again.

Alex heard the familiar crumbling of stone as the gargoyles broke free of their shells and stretched.

"Hnngh…a little warning next time." Angela groaned.

"Sorry guys." Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Got a little caught up in the incantation. When you're using magic you've really gotta be careful with what you say."

"No harm is done." Goliath said, rolling his shoulders. "Have you fulfilled King Oberon's command?"

"Four for four." Alex nodded. "Unless there's some secret test behind this one. Puck warned me to watch out for that."

Titania gave a chuckle. "And how right he would be to do so." She smirked at her husband. "Given the historical precedent."

"I have no need for such games today." Oberon scoffed and crossed his arms. "You may use Avalon as your passage."

Goliath bowed in gratitude. "We thank thee and are humble for your kindness and wisdom, King Oberon."

"And never forget it, Goliath." Oberon turned away with a swipe of his cape. "Now go. I have had my entertainment from this visit."

Titania cast one last smile at her grandson before following Oberon as the both of them disappeared back into the castle.

"That went better than I thought it would." Eliza said once they were gone.

"I would have liked to see my kin and the Princess before returning but…" Angela started just as they were transported back onto their boat. "Seems that might be too much to ask."

"Perhaps another time. For now, let us hope that Avalon shares in our desires to find Xanatos and Fox." Goliath replied.

"Right." Eliza started up the boat, turning away from the island. "Here we go."

The boat took off, enveloped by the mist that surrounded Avalon, disappearing to wherever the magical island would send them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Opening File: Dingo_

_Harry Monmouth, better known as Dingo, is a former member of both the Pack and the television series 'The Pack'. He is now a member of the Redemption Squad. Dingo's statement 'Flabby as I am now, I probably wouldn't last a week in a Central American war' suggests he was previously a soldier, mercenary, or both._

_When he was a boy, young Harry came home eager to show his mother, Mariah, that he got a hundred on a math test. When he arrived at his home, Mariah's boyfriend, John Oldcastle, told him that his mother had run away. Unbeknownst to Harry, John had strangled Mariah to death. John took Harry under his wing, trained him, and eventually Harry joined John's crew of thieves._

_Dingo starred on the television program, "The Pack", but grew bored of the lifestyle. Along with the other members, he hunted down Lexington and Goliath, but he was defeated. Unlike Fox and Wolf, he was not arrested for any crimes. He later teamed up with Coyote to free his incarcerated team-mates._

_Dingo remained with the team after Fox's departure but (unlike Wolf, Jackal and Hyena) refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a robotic battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammates transformation after their 'upgrade,' feeling that they had abandoned their humanity and become monsters. He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds._

_In Australia, Dingo encountered the Avalon Travelers, who had arrived just in time to save the world from sentient nano-robotic life. He later linked with the advanced AI program to become a crime-fighter. After Dingo waged battle with the Tasmanian Tiger, Hunter recruited him, somewhat forcibly into the group called the Redemption Squad. Their first mission was to capture a 'Tengu' in Japan, a mission Dingo would have probably refused if he had known Tengu was Japanese for Gargoyle._

_He and Robyn have developed a rocky relationship thus far. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Matrix_

_Matrix began as a nano-robotic computer program created by Fox and Anastasia Renard in a remote part of Australia. When it gained sentience, it began to reform the world in a more 'orderly' manner, an event Fox and Anastasia Renard called the 'Grey Goo Scenario.' Fox, Dingo, Anastasia, and the Avalon Travelers waged battle against the Matrix with the help of Dingo's Shaman mentor, finally convincing it to uphold law and order. After battling the Tasmanian Tiger in Sydney, Australia, Matrix and Dingo were recruited into the Redemption Squad. _

_Robyn appealed to the Matrix' sense of order, and threatened a permanent E.M. dissolution for Matrix, and prison time for Dingo, should they have not joined her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Hunter_

_Robyn Canmore, also known as Hunter, is a member of the Redemption Squad. She was born in the Court of Miracles underneath Paris, one of the few places still habitable after the Burning of Paris. As a teenager, she was there the night her father died at the hand of the Gargoyle named Demona. Young Robyn and her brothers swore to avenge him, by hunting down and destroying all gargoyles, but especially the Demon._

_While working in Manhattan at Nightstone Unlimited under the alias, Robyn Correy, Robyn discovered Dominique Destine's true identity as Demona, and fired a missile on the Clock Tower, thereby destroying it. When her brother, Jason Canmore, and Elisa Maza fell from a dam, she began to doubt the righteousness of her role as a hunter. At St. Damien's Cathedral, Robyn was convinced by Goliath's destruction of the Praying Gargoyle, thereby risking his entire race, that her family tradition was wrong. Sometime after the events surrounding the Hunters, Robyn recruited Dingo to join the Redemption Squad, and took him to hunt a tengu in Tokyo, Japan. _

_She is the leader of the squad and shares a close relationship with Dingo. _

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Yama_

_Yama is a gargoyle, a member of Clan Ishimura, and a member of the Redemption Squad. Yama lived a peaceful life among the gargoyles and humans of Ishimura, Japan. In 1996, he betrayed the clan by aligning himself with a human named Taro, a former student of Kai's, who claimed to be creating an theme park about gargoyles to spread Bushido to the children of the world. To that end, Yama planned in secret with Taro to move the clan from Ishimura to the theme park. After this plan began to unfold, Clan Ishimura met the Avalon travelers._

_Goliath, Angela, Bronx, Yama, and the remaining gargoyles of Clan Ishimura were taken to the theme park based on gargoyles during the day. Taro told Kai the same story he'd told Yama, but Kai eventually decided not to keep the clan there, despite Yama's protests. Taro responded by hitting Kai with a tranquilizer dart. Yama quickly discovered that he had been deceived, and that Taro planned to introduce the Ishimura clan to the world with a group of reporters. _

_Yama followed the rules of Bushido, and engaged Taro in one-on-one combat. Despite his armor and electrically-charged weapon, Taro lost. Soon, Kai awoke, and the clan went back to Ishimura, where they still live to the present. For disgracing the clan, however, Yama was banished until his lost honor could be restored. He was told that he himself would be the judge of when this condition had been fulfilled; a harsh choice by the clan as Yama's judgement of himself was, to quote his mate Sora: 'rigid and unforgiving...' _

_She offered to join him, but he refused as to take her with him, would be to ask her to share in his shame, which he would not do. Some months later Yama was recruited into the Redemption Squad by Hunter, Dingo and Matrix, while wandering in Tokyo. Initially he balked at the idea of willingly serving a confessed former Gargoyle hunter, but he was convinced by the carrot of potential redemption and the stick of having the Ishimura clan revealed to the world at large. While angered at the threat he finally agreed becoming the 4th member of the Squad. _

_His first mission was to investigate and then thwart the scheming of Dr. Anton Sevarius. He and the rest of the team were forced to leave Sevarius and his captives (all of whom have forcibly mutated) locked up in order to the prevent the release of Mutate Carrier Virus CV-1997, which Fang was due to release over the New Year's Eve Time Square crowd, mutating nearly everyone present. During the battle Yama demonstrated a disregard for his own safety as he attacked Fang head on, continuing to grapple with him, even as he was being electrocuted. Ultimately he successfully overcame and captured Fang, while Matrix contained the virus. _

_He was shown to be clearly angered when Fang is revealed to have been offered a place as the 5th Member of the Squad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Redemption Squad_

_Redemption Squad is a collection of criminals who have been recruited 'to fight on the side of angels'. The squad composes of Robyn Canmore who is the leader and recruiter of the squad. The first to join was Harry Monmouth, a dingo Faunus and Matrix, Dingo's partner followed by Yama, a Japanese gargoyle and finally Fang, a mutate who went rogue during a mission._

_Close File_

Xxx

"I thank the four of you for coming."

"We are honored to be here, your majesty."

The Chief and Queen of Mitimotu and the parents of Princess Lanaluakalani had greeted the four member team standing before them warmly.

The leader of the team, a beautiful blond haired woman simply named Hunter chose to speak on behalf of her team. "We understand that in your message you spoke of your daughter being kidnapped."

"Yes." The Chief nodded. "Our daughter was abducted, possibly by someone she was foolishly forging an alliance with."

"An alliance?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is a long story." The Chief sighed. "To shorten it, our daughter has no interest in carrying the rule of this island when our time has passed and has little respect for our traditions. We suspect that she planned to steal a sacred idol hidden in our volcano and has spent years trying to court outsiders into finding it so she can sell it to them."

"A spoiled princess running away, huh?" One of the other members, a Faunus with dingo traits muttered. "No surprise there."

"We know she has made alliances with agents from Japan, Germany and just recently she made connections with even the Satyra." The Chief continued.

Dingo and Hunter narrowed their eyes at the mention of the Satyra while the others, the silver armored member known as Matrix and the Gargoyle named Yama remained silent and stoic. The Redemption Squad had gone on dozens of missions in past twenty years and had faced off against the Satyra and their anti-Human endeavors.

"Now we believe she has finally courted the wrong people and they will be coming here, for the idol." The Chief finished. "Our island is almost entirely isolated, save for the presence of the French and we have little trust for the outside world. However, we are desperate and we know of your escapades so we ask you to help us protect our island and save our daughter if you can."

"Of course." Hunter bowed, followed by Yama and Matrix. "We will do everything in our power to find your daughter."

"Thank you."

Xxx

"So, we're here to track down a runaway princess who might or might be in cahoots with the Satyra." Dingo surmised as the Redemption Squad left the palace and were now walking down the street of the small town. "Did I miss anything else?"

"_That she is attempting to steal an idol located within the island volcano._" Matrix, the android and partner of Dingo answered.

"Thanks for reminding me." Dingo responded sarcastically.

"Regardless, if we wait long enough we will eventually find a league on her." Hunter said, spotting a local bar up ahead. "Dingo, you and I will stake out the local bar and see what anyone here knows of the princess."

"Sharing a few drinks, huh?" Dingo smirked. "Works for me."

"Matrix." Hunter looked at the android. "I want you to monitor all comm channels around the island. Let me know if you find any channels the Satyra have used."

"_Understood._" The android complied.

"And Yama." Hunter turned to the fourth member of the team who happened to be a Gargoyle. "We still have several hours before dawn. It should be enough time for you to scout around the island and see where the idol might be hidden. If anyone does come looking for it I want to know the best route to it."

Yama nodded. "Very well."

With that said the Gargoyle quickly climbed up a nearby building before taking flight, taking off in the direction of the island.

"Now, let's see what the locals know."

Xxx

"WHOO!"

Dingo and Hunter watched as a man was dancing on a nearby table with a bottle in his hand.

"STERLING, GET OFF THAT TABLE!" An elderly woman yelled from the bar. "RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET MY REVOLVER!"

"Oh shut up!" The man waved off the woman's demands without a care. "Can't you see I am in mourning?!"

"So go back to Empire City and find out who killed Woodhouse!" The woman shouted, rolling her eyes. "Instead of messing up my bar and ruining my buisness…Again!"

"Maybe if you serve some actual liquor." The man named Sterling retorted.

"Don't you dare insult my collection!"

"Like you would actually share any of your so-called collection!"

"Shut up!"

"Nice to hear the sympathy, Mother!"

"Oh, quit your-"

Dingo turned away from the bar. "Yeah, not getting anything from there."

As much as it annoyed her to agree with him, Hunter could plainly see there would be no one to help them here. Rather than admit Dingo was right she just turned around and walked out.

"Oh, sure! Go ahead and shoot me!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"It's not like you've ever done anything nice for me!"

"Why you-"

"Oh what are you gonna do, huh? Shoot me-"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Gunshots were heard inside the bar as the trio walked over to the other restaurant called 'Luigi's'.

"_In the years we have worked together I have not seen this type of human behavior._" Matrix stated. "_It is…illogical._"

"That's one word to describe it." Dingo said as they entered the restaurant.

Xxx

It didn't take long for Dani to find her way back to the dungeon where the children were being held. Everyone was still there and no one, aside from Kuki and Mushi seemed to have noticed she was gone.

Then again no one had been paying attention to her when she had been knocked out.

She slipped back down into the dungeon, landing on her feet and changed back into her human form when she was sure no one was looking.

"DANI!" Two girls immediately hugged her as soon as she appeared.

Well, almost nobody.

"Hey." Danielle smiled as they broke apart. "I found your parents."

"Are they okay?" Kuki asked worriedly.

Danielle nodded. "They are fine but I don't know for how long. The guy who has us here wants everyone's money and he's not going to take no for an answer."

"So what do we do?" Mushi asked, looking afraid.

"I don't know yet. Your parents want us to stay here but…"

"Doesn't sound like a good idea?" The girls jumped at the sound of another voice and spun around to see a girl with long black hair watching them. "Nice trick in being able to sneak out."

"Wh-what?" Danielle tried to play dumb. 'I was so sure I snuck away and back without anyone noticing. How did she…'

"I got a gift of my own." The girl smirked. "My Semblance allows me to amplify sound on anything I touch. I was using it on the walls and floor to try to hear for anything that might help get us out of here when I heard a strange sound not far away and so you suddenly appear."

Danielle sighed, realizing she had been caught but luckily it was not by the bad guys. "You heard me land on the floor."

"Yep." The girl pushed a strand of black hair away. "Nice trick though. I didn't think anyone else here had been trained enough to unlock their Semblance."

"Yeah, let's go with that." Danielle shrugged and gestured to her friends. "I'm Danielle. These are Kuki and Mushi Sanban."

"I'm Marceline." The girl introduced herself. "So, you managed to sneak out. Did you find anyone else around here?"

"I did and believe it or not we're all inside some kind of underwater golden castle." Danielle answered.

"The Golden Castle? It is real?" Marceline asked, eyes widening.

"You know where we are?" Kuki asked.

"It's a myth my dad told me. A golden castle resting on a giant turtle where a hand made of gold is kept." Marceline explained.

"The Hand of Midas." Danielle spoke up, earning the group's attention.

Marceline looked impressed. "You heard of it?"

"I know thing or two." Danielle simple said, slowly putting everything together. "A Golden Castle, a hand that turns everything to gold and a guy seemingly made of gold who wants all the treasure in the world. I am getting a good idea where this is all going and I don't think we're going to like it."

"So, we have to escape." Marceline suggested.

Danielle nodded. "Yeah. We have to escape."

"How?" Kuki asked.

"I don't know. We're underwater and in the middle of the ocean with no way of knowing where we are with a maniac keeping us here." Danielle rubbed her head. "I can't take us all out of here at once. With nowhere to go we could starve days before we find anyone."

"So if we can't escape, what do we do?" Marceline crossed her arms.

Danielle was silent for a few seconds before she answered. "…We need to get the grownups out."

"How will that help?"

"Kuki and Mushi's mom is a Huntress and one of the best in Japan. Get her out and everyone else out we might have a chance to find a radio or something to call for help." Danielle reasoned.

"Okay, so prison riot's the plan." Marceline nodded. "Awesome. How do we get them out?"

"Leave that to me." Danielle replied. "Just get everyone else together and be ready to move when the time comes."

"Winging it once we're out of the cells isn't exactly a plan." Marceline pointed out. "Eh, but it's my kinda plan, so let's roll with it."

With that said, Danielle turned intangible and phased down through the floor.

Marceline simply stared. "….Cool."

Xxx

"Remember, Princess. Get us to the idol and don't even think of screwing us over." Hyena said, jabbing a sharp finger in Lana's back.

Lana gritted her teeth but remained silent as the three Pack members escorted her into the keep where Billiam was waiting.

"Good, you are here." Billiam said, sounding satisfied. "Now…We rise."

The castle began to shake, causing Lana to stumble a bit. "Wh-What is going on?!"

"The turtle is taking us up to the surface." Billiam looked up, staring at the golden ceiling with a smile. "Not only do I control the castle, I control the turtle that it sits on."

Xxx

"That food was disgusting! What is it with this island?!" Dingo slammed the door behind as he, Hunter and Matrix stepped back onto the street. "When it's not a drunken idiot getting shot it's some old Irish bloke who can't cook to save his life!"

"We weren't here to order food. We were here to find out what we can about the island." Hunter pointed out.

"And did we?" Dingo scoffed. "That guy couldn't tell the difference between salt and pepper. No way he'd have known anything."

"And you threatening to burn down the place helped?" Hunter rolled her eyes.

"I was bluffing." Hunter retorted.

"_My scan of your heartbeat at the time indicates that you were truthful in your treat._" Matrix spoke up from behind.

Dingo grumbled. "Where the hell is Yama?"

Xxx

It had not taken Yama long to scope out the entire island. It was not particularly large island but he could make out the dense jungle forest filled with predators, the village of cannibals near the volcano and he even spotted the door that led inside the volcano where the so-called idol was likely to be hidden. The journey there would be treacherous for anyone, no matter how skilled or armed they might be. Just as he was about to make his return to others Yama heard something and looked out at the sea.

To his shock he watched as what looked like a golden castle rise from the sea. "Kami…"

Xxx

Just as Danielle started her journey back to Genki and Kani's cell the entire castle started to shake. "What now?"

Xxx

The castle rose up, causing waves to hit the island hard enough to shake the entire town.

"We have reached Mitimotu." Billiam announced. "Take the princess and bring me the idol."

"You heard him." Jackal grinned as he grabbed Lana. "Don't expect this to be a pleasure flight."

Lana glared nastily at Jackal but said nothing as she was dragged out of the keep. Once outside with the castle now above the water the cybernetic Pack members shot off into the air, heading towards the island.

"And why am I not going with them?" Wolf asked, watching as they left.

"Because…I have a guest that might start causing trouble."

Xxx

Once the shaking stopped Danielle needed to see what had happened. She flew through the walls until she was outside the castle and saw it was above water now.

"We're up." Danielle spotted the nearby island. "And there is an island!"

That changed everything.

If she could get everyone out she could fly them over to the island and away from Billiam before he did anything else.

"I got to get to Genki, fast." Dani said, flying back into the castle.

Xxx

"What in the world is that?!"

"It's a castle!"

"A golden castle!"

Dingo, Hunter and Matrix all watched as the castle rose up, shaking the entire island both literally and physically with its appearance.

"Of all the things I expected to see…" Dingo mumbled. "This was not one of them."

"We better move. Get Yama back here on the double." Hunter ordered.

"I am here." The Gargoyle landed in front of the squad and pointed up. "And I spotted the three leaving the castle. They are coming here."

Hunter pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked up, spotting the ones Yama was talking about. "The Princess…With Jackal and Hyena!"

"What?!" Dingo grabbed the binoculars and looked through them up at the three as they flew to the volcano. "Those two maniacs. They must be after the idol."

"We have to stop them." Hunter replied. "We'll worry about the castle when we get the princess back. Let's move."

"Matrix." Dingo simply said.

The android's body turned into liquid and wrapped Dingo, forming into a silver suit of armor. Rockets formed at the legs while Yama grabbed Hunter and they took off, flying after their targets.

Xxx

"We are above water." Genki stood up. "Something is happening."

"If we are above water…" Kani trailed off as Danielle flew back into the room, changing back into her human form as she landed on the floor. "Danielle."

"I know you told me to stay with the girls but we're near an island now and I can get everyone out." Danielle said before the likely scolding from either of her guardians came. "Billiam's sending his goons there to get something. If we move now we can get out of here."

Genki sighed, not surprised by this. She knew it was only a matter of time before Danielle tried something, even if she had been told to wait. However she had a point about needing to escape so she decided to scold the ghost girl later. "All right, Danielle. Let's move."

Danielle held out hands and they both grabbed them and she led them out of the room, turning intangible to allow them to pass through the doors. They stepped out into a golden hallway, lined with gold painted steel doors much like the one meant to keep the Sanban couple in their room.

"Good work, Danielle." Genki said once they were out in the hall. "Kani and I will help everyone else get free. We cannot have them all learning about your powers."

"You want me to go back to the kids?" Danielle asked.

"Just…Stay close and I _mean_ stay close." Genki said sternly when she said 'mean'.

Danielle shivered but nodded.

"Good. Now, it's obvious each door requires a different code to open it." Genki said, looking at the doors. "It'll take too long to guess each one. You can use your intangibility to short out the scanners so the doors open."

"Okay." Danielle nodded.

"But I want you to be invisible when everyone comes out." Genki added in at the end. "Just open the doors and then turn invisible."

"All right." Dani turned intangible and floated a few feet off the ground.

She flew through the doors, passing through the security scanners on each of them and shortened them out with a small surge of ecto-energy. All of the doors immediately opened up, allowing the prisoners to step out.

"About time."

"Finally!"

"All right, where's the guy who put us here?!"

Genki and Kani could see quite a few familiar faces among the crowd.

"Glad to be finally out."

"Yeah. Reminds me of our first jailbreak."

David and Fox Xanatos.

"All right. Where are my nephews?"

Scrooge McDuck of Clan McDuck?

The Sanbans of course knew of Scroog McDuck as one of the wealthiest Mobians in the entire world. Scrooge McDuck is an old and very skilled Hunter and Adventurer, who's faced his share of Grimm, Villains, and even Fallen once or twice. He helped found Skyfall Academy, even serving as one of its headmaster before officially retiring. Clan McDuck is also close allies and friends with Clan Blake.

The stories say Clan Blake helped the first Mobians and Faunus that come to or born into the Highlands find their place as equals.

"McDuck?! I knew it was too good to be true that you would not be here!" Another duck Mobian shouted that was rather hefty in weight.

This one was Flintheart Glomgold, a rival to Scrooge, and is the second richest businessman in the world. He is ruthlessly greedy and wants nothing more than outdoing Scrooge in every way.

"Ah, blow it out your kilt!" Scrooge snapped. "All I want to know is where my nephews are and how do we get out of."

"I imagine our rescuers can tell us." A deep British came from a tiger Mobian dressed in a dark suit.

Shere Kahn, a ruthless businessman who built his business empire from nothing. Khan Industries is based mainly in Russia, and has become its leading Dust Company. Khan Industries has an intense rivalry with Sanban Industries and is determined to regain Russia's place as the leader in Anti-Grimm weapons and Dust research. Though when Shere Khan is ever questioned by reporters or met with Genki he's said it's just friendly competition.

However Genki has never trusted Shere Khan since day one. Her instincts screamed he was dangerous and not to be trusted when she first met him. As such she's kept Khan Industries and Shere Khan at arm's length, while keeping a close eye on both. Shere Khan is very well known for his ruthless business methods which are how he built his entire company from scratch, despite facing the troubles from those that hate Mobians and Faunus.

The group then looked at Genki and Kani.

"The Sanbans?" Scrooge asked. "You opened the doors?"

"Yes." Kani and Genki nodded. "And we know where the children are being kept."

"Good to know!" Fergle O'Reilly smiled as he stepped forward. "Let's get moving."

"Are you daft?!" Flintheart exclaimed. "I don't care about a bunch of brats. I am getting out of here!"

Genki narrowed her eyes. "You want to go off on your own that is fine with me. However my husband and I are not leaving without our daughters."

"Nor am I leaving without my niece." Fergle agreed.

"Nor my nephews." Scrooge cut in.

"And we are not leaving our daughter here." Betty and Simon stepped forward.

"While our son is not here I believe in the old saying 'safety in numbers'." Xanatos said, him and Fox standing with the ones who needed to find their children.

"A wise decision." Shere Kahn said, surprising everyone as he stood with the group siding with the Sanbans.

Most of the others seemed to agree while Flintheart was left alone as he scoffed and waved them off. "Fine! Who needs the lot of you anyways? I'll find my own way out."

He turned and ran off in the opposite direction of the group, sparing no one a second glance.

"Danielle…" Genki whispered to the invisible Danielle who was standing next to her. "Give me your hand."

Danielle clasped Genki's hand and the Sanban matriarch used her Semblance: Brave Heart to connect herself with Danielle's mind, allowing to gain a mental map of the castle thanks to Danielle's exploring. She was able to gain a rough estimate of where the children were being held and let go of the ghost girl's hand.

"This way." Genki pointed in the direction she knew where the children were being held. "And stay close. Odds are Billiam will have guards and traps prepared."

Xxx

"Well, well, well." Billiam chuckled, watching as the group split apart with almost everyone going to find the children while the single one was out to save his own neck. "This should provide some excellent sport while I am waiting for the idol."

He waved his hand, casting a golden light and one of the golden statues that decorated the throne room seemingly came alive, walking forward and bowing to Billiam. It resembled a tall, hulking man with a golden clawed gauntlets attached to its hands.

"Saluk, time to entertain our guests." Billiam said to the statue that silently turned around and left the throne room. "And Wolf, see to our single attempting escapist."

"_With pleasure._" Wolf chuckled over the speakers.

Billiam relaxed on his throne, content to watch the little game he had set up play out. "And here I was afraid I would be bored with all the waiting."

Xxx

"Daft, the whole lot of them!" Flintheart spat as he wandered through the golden maze, looking for a way out. "Well, let them wander around like sheep. When I get out, I'll hire a whole crew and come back and take this castle for myself!"

He could see it now.

Him, Flintheart Glomgold the owner of the Golden Castle, no doubt making him the richest man in the entire world.

Finally, he would outshine Scrooge McDuck!

"Golden Castle, golden throne, even golden toilets!" Flintheart snickered as he rubbed his hands together. "All mine! Mine, mine, mine!"

A dark shadow fell over him. "Sorry, it'll have to wait."

Flintheart paled as he slowly turned around, spotting Wolf towering over him. "AAAH-"

Wolf gabbed Flintheart by the beak, shutting him up. "At least wait until after my employer has paid me."

Not that the fat duck would have anything left by the time Billiam was done.

"Now, about those escaped prisoners."


	10. Chapter 10

_Opening File: Danielle 'Dani' Fenton_

_Almost nothing is known about this girl other than that she was found by and taken in by the Sanbans. Attempts to any find any relatives named Fenton ended in failure as if the girl literally appeared out of thin air. Since no one had come forward the Sanbans made the surprising gesture of becoming Danielle's guardians, much to the delight of their daughters who now had a new friend they could spend time with nearly all the time. The paper work was done immediately and discreetly after Danielle agreed to stay with the Sanbans and after she realized she was suffering from amnesia._

_During her time with the Sanbans Danielle slowly regained small bits of her memory, especially when she manifested her ghost powers. Several doctors hired by the Sanbans discovered that Dani's powers were not the result of a Semblance and that her genetic code was quite unnatural. Through practice Danielle learned she was able to fly, turn invisible, become transparent which allowed her to pass through solid objects, channel a unique form of energy labeled ecto-energy and it's likely she is capable of much more. Danielle quickly became close friends with Kuki and Mushi Sanban, the daughters of Genki and Kani and the three have partaken in almost every activity together._

_Danielle is often the most reserved and calm of the three, hoping to avoid abusing her powers but often caves when they beg her to help them sneak and go down to have fun at a nearby park. Danielle is very responsible for a girl her age, seeking to make sure she never abuses her powers or how lucky she is that a family as kind of the Sanbans took her in. Despite the power she has Danielle has expressed no current interest in becoming a Huntress or what she could be at, due to her amnesia making her forget whatever goals she might have had before she was found. It is only after being kidnapped by the criminal known as Billiam Milliam that Danielle is forced to decide her destiny._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Scrooge McDuck_

_Tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties, Scrooge made his money fair and square. Part mysterious trillionaire, part adventurer, his wealth combined with his overwhelming confidence has bred an unpredictable nature and a belief that anything can happen & everything is possible if you're willing to work for it. His love of money isn't because he's greedy, it's because he knows how he earned each dollar; each coin is a memento of a past adventure. He is a Scottish American duck and is the richest businessman in the world with his net worth being at 1.9 trillion. _

_He goes to extreme lengths if it is ethical to save even small amounts of money, especially his Number One Dime. It has been discovered that since Scrooge used magical Druid Stones during Castle McDuck's reconstruction, those who were exposed to the magical properties of the stones over many years gained near-immortality, in the sense they don't age meaning that Scrooge McDuck is one of the oldest people in the world for having lived over two centuries. Scrooge McDuck has faced his share of Grimm, Villains, and even Fallen once or twice. He helped found Skyfall Academy, even serving as one of its headmasters before officially retiring. Clan McDuck is also close allies and friends with Clan Blake. _

_The stories say Clan Blake helped the first Mobians and Faunus that come to or born into the Highlands find their place as equals. Scrooge McDuck, though retired is still considered to be one of the greatest Hunters in the world who helped shape history alongside the likes of Phil Ken Sebben, Major Glory and other heroes._

_Close File_

Xxx

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Above the forests of Mitimotu, Jackal and Hyena laughed their heads off as they blasted through the trees, setting them on fire as they made their way to the volcano.

"Is there a point to any of this?!" Lana shouted, her arms being held by both siblings. "There's nothing stopping you!"

"Yeah, so?" Hyena asked as she blasted another tree.

"Think of it as making sure the locals stay away." Jackal said, following his sister's example in blasting trees.

The pair casually blasted their way through the forest, even setting fire to the tribal village in their before reaching the base of the volcano. Once there they dropped Lana on the ground, making sure she landed on her bottom as further disrespect as they approached the entrance.

"So, here we are." Jackal said, lightly scratching the doors with his clawed hands. "The entrance to the secret idol."

"Come on, let's move." Jackal aimed her wrist cannon and fired, barely missing Jackal as he moved and blasted the entrance.

"Watch where you're aiming that!" Jackal barked angrily. "You could have hit me!"

"Please." Hyena dragged Lana to her feet and pushed the princess forward. "If I wanted to hit you I'd put more effort into it."

Jackal glared at his sister's back before following her into the volcano.

Xxx

The journey to reach the children in the bottom levels of the Golden Castle was taking a little longer than anyone would have liked. Dani would have been happy to just turn everyone intangible and take them there immediately but Genki wanted her to remain invisible to keep the rest of the group from knowing about her.

"I hope you know where you are going, lass. It's only a matter of time before that idiot Flintheart gets caught and rats us out to save his own feathers." Scrooge McDuck spoke up.

"I am moving as fast as I can." Genki glanced at where Danielle was, giving her a secret message through her Semblance.

She wanted the ghost girl to go on ahead, gather and children and meet up with the adults. Danielle nodded and vanished into the ground.

As she did, a few of the Mobian or Faunus could have sworn they could have sensed an extra presence. Fox shared a look with her husband while Shere Kahn narrowed his eyes.

Xxx

Danielle flew on ahead, landing back down in the dungeon and made sure no one was looking as she became visible in her human form.

"Dani!"

She really needs to figure out how they do that.

"Find anyone?" Marceline asked, once Kuki and Mushi were done hugging the ghost girl.

Danielle nodded. "I got all the adults out and they are heading this way. We need to just wait long enough and they'll be here."

"Mama and Daddy are coming?" Mushi asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah." Danielle rubbed Mushi's head. "They are coming for you and for all of us."

"Yay!"

"Hey, what's all the noise over here?"

The girls watched as three Mobian ducks approached them, all of them wearing different colored shirts ranging from green, blue and red with one of them wearing a red summer cap.

"Nothing, why?" Marceline asked, deciding to play dumb.

"We've been hearing things over and we've noticed that she," The duck Mobian wearing a green hoodie pointed at Danielle. "Was not there a few minutes ago and then she just showed up."

"Like she somehow appeared all of a sudden." The one wearing a blue T-shirt continued.

"Say what?" Danielle asked, acting confused at the accusation.

"Uh-uh! No way, girly!" The green one pointed at Danielle. "We looked all around this place for a way out and we saw every person who has been stuck here except you! She's obviously a double agent sent in to keep an eye on us!"

"No she's not!" Marceline barked, noticing that the argument was starting to draw a crowd which was not good.

"How do you know?" The blue one asked. "Unless you are working with the guys who locked us up here too!"

"Seriously?" Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Not a day and few here have already gone paranoid."

"Paranoid like a fox!" The duck Mobians said, causing the other kids to start shouting in agreement.

"That's enough!" Kuki said loudly, silencing everyone else. "My friend is not working for our kidnappers! She's been helping to find a way to escape because she can sneak out of here and she freed the adults who are coming for us!"

"What?!"

"She can sneak out!?"

"Mommy and daddy are coming?!"

"How can we trust you?" The Mobian duck wearing the green hoodie asked, stepping forward. "Sounds like a tr-"

Kuki leaned forward, a fierce fiery look in her eyes that stopped the young duck Mobian and the other children cold. "She. Is. Our. FRIEND!"

The Mobian stepped back, shivering now from the terrifying glare Kuki gave and looked ready to runaway screaming as he turned around and spoke in a very timid and squeaky voice. "I believe them!"

Kuki calmed down but looked at the others, giving them a warning look to leave Danielle alone or else…

"Wow, Kuki." Kimiko stepped out of the crowd. "You really know how to make a point. Even I felt a little scared."

"We don't have time for this." Danielle stepped forward past Kuki. "What you need to know is that the adults are on their way and there is an island close by. If we time it right we'll all escape. So everyone just watch."

Everyone remained silent as Danielle walked up to the wall and placed her hand on it. There were gasps as the wall became transparent, showing a hallway outside.

"Come on!" Danielle called out. "You want to leave, right?"

There was no argument as the children immediately rushed through the transparent wall with Danielle being the very last.

Xxx

"What is taking so long?"

"I haven't been here before. How should I know?" Lana barked, leading the Pack siblings down the long stone hall.

"You better not being trying to lure us into a trap." Hyena flexed her claws. "Or you'll be sent back to your parents, piece by piece."

Lana threw a hidden glare at Hyena before the trio stopped in front of a door with markings.

"What does it say?" Jackal asked.

"I…I don't know." Lana answered hesitantly.

"Ha! The Princess of the entire island not knowing her own people's ancient writings!" Hyena threw her head back as she laughed. "Just when I thought you couldn't be more pathetic."

This time Lana didn't hide her angry look as she glared again at Hyena who raised her arm cannon. "What are you-"

"Move!" Hyena barked as she fired.

Lana barely had the time to duck as the blast sailed over her head and destroyed the door. "What is the matter with you?!"

"Me? You're the one who has been almost useless the entire trip." Hyena shoved past Lana, entering the chamber.

The place was large with six totems in the center and at the end of the room was a giant statue that resembled an ape's head.

"So, where's the idol?" Hyena casually strolled around the chamber.

Jackal's electronic eye flashed as it switched to X-ray mode and he pointed inside the statue. "Inside the statue. Right behind the mouth."

Hyena grinned, raising her arm cannon. "Of course it would be."

With a single blast the statue was destroyed, revealing the Tupua Idol which happened to be green godhead carved out of what seemed to be an orange crystal of some kind, bathing the room in a strange orange glow.

"What…What is that?" Lana looked at up at the idol, surprise etching across her features.

Jackal chuckled. "No wonder Billiam wanted it so badly. It's a Dust statue that has soaked up radiation from the volcano."

"What?" Lana and Hyena looked at Jackal.

"Oh yes. There have been many forms of Dust over the years. You got the standard ones and then there are the mutated ones." Jackal approached the idol. "Some pieces of Dust have been buried so deeply in the earth they actually leach off of the radiation coming from the Earth's core. This is a Dust statue that has soaked up radiation from the core for possibly thousands of years. It might have enough to power an entire continent."

"Sacred idol, power and the curse of vomiting blood…" Lana's eyes widened as she remembered her father's teachings. "That's where the legends come from! The radiation from the idol killed everyone around it! That's why they built this temple to hide it!"

"Exactly and it's why exactly Billiam hired us." Jackal picked up the idol. "Our cybernetic enhancement made by Xanatos protects what remains of us that are organic. We're the only ones who can get close enough to it without dying and can deliver it to him."

Hyena grinned. "Meaning we've hit the jackpot."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Jackal and Hyena spun around, spotting the four members of the Redemption Squad at the entrance to the chamber, ready for a fight.

"Dingo." Jackal grimaced, seeing the former member of the Pack in his silver armor. "Long time no see. I see you got a few upgrades."

"And I'm more than happy to show them." Dingo replied as Matrix configured the end of his arms into cannons. "Drop the idol now. You and the princess are coming with us."

"No can do, Dingo," Hyena waved a finger with a smirk. "We're getting paid a lot to deliver this. Besides, you guys shouldn't be so close to something that's radioactive."

"The rest of my team can't but I can." Dingo replied as Matrix formed a dingo shaped faceplate for him. "Matrix can keep me safe from the radiation. Now, you were saying."

"I knew there was a reason I never liked you." Jackal said replied as he and Hyena aimed and fired their wrist blasters.

Xxx

"Come on, this way." Danielle lead the children through the underbelly of the Golden Castle, having memorized which routes to take that would lead them to the adults.

They came around the corner and came right onto a golden courtyard that sat right above the shell of the giant turtle that carried the entire castle. The view was spectacular, allowing for everyone to see the back of the turtle's head along with the sea and the nearby island. The courtyard itself had golden roads but also had trees and small grass fields that gave it a rather pleasant view even if it was a place they were trying to escape.

"We made it outside!" Dewey exclaimed.

The Mobian duck named Lowie looked around with an eager look on his face. "Everything is gold…You think we take a few with us? Just for souvenirs?"

"Is this really the time?" Huey asked, looking around. "There's bound to be bad guys after us."

"Relax. I'll just steal a few bits on the way out." Lowie said, gesturing all around. "Gold is _literally_ all around us. How can we not take a few pieces?"

"KIDS!"

"MARCELINE!"

The children looked up, seeing the adults a level above them, having come out onto a large balcony over the courtyard.

"Uncle Scrooge!" The duck Mobians called out.

Marceline smiled and waved when she saw Simon and Betty calling and waving at her.

"Mama! Daddy!" Mushi cried happily, seeing her and her sister's parents with the group.

"Kimiko!" Toshiro called down to his daughter who happily answered back.

The rest of the two groups all shared happy exchanged before Xanatos spoke up. "All right! We're all together now. We should focus on getting out of this castle and to that island."

"Leaving so soon?" This voice spoke behind the adults and behind them was Wolf, brandishing a giant axe.

They were not the only ones.

Down in the courtyard the children heard a stomping noise and turned around to see a golden hulking statue emerge from the entrance they had come from, sporting golden clawed gauntlets.

"Oh no." Mushi said, becoming terrified and hid behind her sister.

"Well done, everyone! Well done!" The voice of Billiam Milliam came from above.

Everyone looked up to see Billiam standing on a circular golden disk, hands folded behind his back and an amused look on his face.

"I am quite impressed. Waiting for most of my goons to be away to sneak out. Really, that is an impressive strategy. Too bad you forgot one important fact." Billiam shook his head in disappointment. "You are all free to go, so as long as you agree to my demands. Refuse and…"

A dozen of Billiam's robots appeared, surrounding the two groups with their weapons aimed and ready to fire.

"And to those who are capable of fighting, won't you please…" Billiam chuckled. "Think of the children?"

The children huddled together, afraid of what might happen while the adults remained still, many of them afraid while the bolder ones such as the Sanbans, Xanatos', Scrooge and Shere Kahn glared up at Billiam.

"Now then, before I return you all to your cells I'd like to offer my congratulations to the one who made this all possible. A single person out of all of you, slipped out, snuck through my castle and single handedly freed you all right under my nose. If not for my connection with the castle I would have never known this was all happening and you'd all be long gone by the time I realized this mass jailbreak. So allow me to offer that person my respect." Billiam said, clapping his hands. "Don't be shy, little one. Step out and reveal yourself."

Danielle braced herself, realizing that Billiam was talking about her but Kuki and Mushi held onto her, keeping her from moving.

"Afraid of the spotlight, are we? Tsk, tsk." Billiam shook his head. "Perhaps this will convince you."

With a wave of his hand, the golden pavement underneath the children suddenly became like quicksand, causing the children to start sinking and it was very fast.

"NO!" Betty and Toshiro along with several other parents shouted.

The children immediately sunk under the ground which became solid gold again, leaving Billiam to wait with the shocked adults. A second later the children suddenly rose up, looking transparent until they were above ground again and returned to normal.

Danielle stepped out, glaring up at Billiam. "Leave them alone!"

Billiam chuckled, staring down at the girl. "So, you're the one who has been sneaking around my castle, trying to foil my plan. Impressive but I must confess to feeling a little embarrassed that it was a child who almost stopped me. Fortunately, I have a way to rectify my mistake. Wolf."

Wolf leapt over the adults and fell down to the courtyard, letting out a roar as he raised his axe. Danielle spun around, changing into her ghost form and fired a ghost ray that hit Wolf in the chest, blasting him into the wall. Everyone else save a few was rendered speechless as the ghost girl floated off the ground and flew up, stopping in front of Billiam who looked on with interest.

"Now I am really intrigued. A girl able to pass through walls, disappear and fly. Are you a spirit of somekind?" Billiam asked politely.

"I prefer a phantom." Dani replied coldly as her fists flared. "Now let everyone else go or you'll see what else I can do."

"Oh please…Do show me." Billiam made a single gesture and the robots all turned their weapons on Dani and fired.

Dani quickly turned intangibly, allowing the lasers to pass through her and she quickly went on the attack. She turned solid again and first ghosts rays back at the robots, blasting several of them before she phased through another one and destroyed it from the inside. The robots continued firing but Dani was too quick and she continued firing back at her attackers, having better at hitting her targets.

"Interesting." Shere Khan muttered quietly, watching as Dani destroyed three more robots.

"That girl is something else." Fox whispered to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Billiam watched on as Dani destroyed what was left of his robots and then turned to him. "Now this is better entertainment then I could have hoped."

"It's about to get worse…For you!" Dani aimed and fired a ghost ray.

Billiam dodged, his control over the golden disk allowing him to direct it out of the path of the attack. He immediately dodged several more ghost rays before making a gesture with his hand. From below, hands with long arms made of gold sprouted out of the castle and shot at Dani, grabbing her before she could react. However Dani simply turned intangible and simply phased through the hands.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Dani barked, shooting straight at Billiam who ducked under her fist, falling back down to the castle.

"Very well. I shall." Billiam held up his hand which glowed before shooting it straight at the ghost girl like a bullet.

Dani realized this was likely the Hand of Midas and quickly turned intangible, watching as it passed through her and immediately returned to Billiam's arm. "You won't be hitting me like that. Let me show you how its done!"

She fired another ghost blast, hitting the Hand of Midas and shattered it into pieces. Billiam grunted, holding the stump where his hand used to be.

"I didn't want to do that but I have a feeling that wasn't your real hand anyways." Dani floated down with her arms crossed. "Now, stand down and we'll leave. No harm done."

"Spoken like a true Huntress or even a hero." Despite losing his hand Billiam was still smiling. "You understand what my Semblance is? It allows me to control and manipulate any form of gold close by. It even allowed me to control my body even after I touched the Hand of Midas and was turned to solid gold."

"Wait, what?" Dani's eyes widened. "You turned to solid gold?"

"Yes." Billiam snickered. "And it allows me to survive without food, water or even internal organs. As long my Aura, my soul remains intact I am effectively immortal. I can't be killed."

"That's not doing a whole lot for you right now." Dani pointed out. "I blasted your hand off and I can a lot more than that. So just give up now."

"Didn't you hear me? I can control gold, no matter how big…or small." Billiam cackled suddenly as his body broke apart, vanishing into a cloud of golden dust.

"What?!" Dani gasped as the cloud enveloped her.

She covered her face and flared her power, blasting the dust cloud away from her. The cloud fell back to the courtyard and solidified back into Billiam, with his hand fully restored…

Except for one finger.

"I can even control the Hand of Midas, no matter what form it is in."

"What are you…" Dani looked down and gasped as her body started turning into solid gold. "What the-!"

"And no matter if it is in one piece or pieces it still retains its curse." Billiam said, summoning back the remaining pieces of the Hand of Midas, restoring his missing finger.

Dani looked down with one surprised look, staring at her friends as they looked on in horror just as she was finished turning into a golden statue.

"DANI!" Kuki and Mushi screamed as the statue fell into the ocean, making a big splash on impact.

"A pity. I would have liked to keep that one." Billiam adjusted his collar. "Oh well, I am sure it will be joining my collection soon enough."

Kuki and Mushi were crying as Marceline and Kimiko offered comfort while the rest of the children were absolutely terrified now for what had happened to Danielle. With the adults, Genki was glaring darkly at Billiam with her husband grasping her hand as it clenched into a fist and sharing her anger while Xanatos and Fox were stone faced, Toshiro gasped in horror along with Betty who Simon comforted and Shere Kahn remained indifferent as usual.

"Monstrous." Scrooge whispered, glaring at Billiam. "To do such a thing to a young girl."

"Now then," Billiam turned to the groups as more robots appeared. "I believe I have made my intentions clear. Anyone else have a problem with that?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Opening File: Hyena_

_Hyena, real name unknown as born in 1968, slightly after her twin brother Jackal._

_Along with Jackal, Hyena was a mercenary before being recruited by Fox. As members of the Pack, Jackal and Hyena eagerly hunted the gargoyles when they first appeared in New York. They targeted Goliath and Lexington when the latter wanted to make a friendly connection with the Pack members. After the Pack was defeated, Jackal and Hyena managed to escape arrest at the end of that encounter, but their pack mates Fox and Wolf were caught and put into prison._

_Desirous of being able to finally wreak vengeance upon the Manhattan Clan, Hyena voluntarily became a cyborg (as did Jackal), becoming outfitted with mechanical parts, but even this was not enough to defeat the clan. Hyena would eventually escape and continue the mercenary life with her brother along with fighting the gargoyles whenever she had the chance. Eventually she along with her brother and Wolf were hired by Billiam Milliam to assist in capturing various billionaires, one of them being David Xanatos along with his wife and their former leader Fox._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Jackal_

_Jackal, real name unknown was born in 1968, slightly before his twin sister Hyena._

_Jackal and Hyena were mercenaries who were noted for their deadly swiftness and accuracy. They were recruited by Fox into joining the Pack, becoming starring characters in the television show The Pack. With their teammates, they eagerly hunted the gargoyles when they first appeared in New York, but were defeated by Goliath and Lexington. Nevertheless, Jackal and Hyena managed to escape arrest at the end of that encounter (unlike Fox and Wolf). They continued to take orders from Fox while she was incarcerated, not realizing that she worked for Xanatos._

_When offered them a chance to wreak vengeance on the Manhattan Clan, Jackal voluntarily became a cyborg (as did Hyena). They were both outfitted with mechanical parts, but even this was not enough to defeat the clan, who left the defeated Pack for the police._

_Close File_

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Wolf_

_Wolf real name unknown is a Faunus and member of The Pack who was genetically enhanced by Xanatos, giving him enhanced strength and speed, and making more like a giant wolf Mobian instead of a Faunus. He joined alongside other fighters to form The Pack as a means to gain fame and fortune, things that he was easily satisfied with. He at least took his fictional 'heroic' persona seriously, such as when he covered for The Pack during their first fight against the Manhattan Clan, pretending to an on looking family that the gargoyles were monsters sent by their sworn enemies 'the Evil Ninjas', even picking up the family's two children and carrying them to their parents. However, Wolf became dissatisfied and downright bored over the lack of any real challenge and as such became immediately obsessed with defeating the gargoyles on account of their superior physical strength._

_Close File_

Xxx

'_Avalon does not take you where you want to go. Avalon sends you where you need to be._'

Those words Tom had said years ago in Avalon echoed through Eliza's mind as the boat came out of the mist. It had sent them all over the world as part of some quest and everywhere they went it was to stop something terrible from happening.

Goliath confronting his past at the former location of Castle Wyvern.

Convincing Natsilane to battle the trickster Raven.

Rescuing the Loch Ness monster and its child in Scotland.

Rescuing the Golem in Prague.

Foiling Demona and Thailog's schemes near the outer borders of the ruins of Paris.

Rescuing the gargoyle Griff in London during World War II.

Stopping Xanatos and the Pack from summoning the power of Anubis in Egypt.

Saving Australia from the Matrix.

Bronx aiding in the awakening of one of Ireland's greatest heroes.

Defeating Anansi in Nigeria.

Returning the Eye of Odin to its rightful owner.

Meeting the New Olympians and showing not all Humans were responsible for the sins of their ancestors.

Jackal and Hyena cutting down forests in Guatemala.

Meeting the extraterrestrial guardian Nokkar.

Rescuing a secret clan of Gargoyles in Japan.

Helping her father come to terms with his past and rescue Coyote from Xanatos.

And even fighting against Oberon himself to save the Avalon clan.

'I only hope the quest home doesn't take as long this time.' Eliza thought as the mist cleared, allowing the passengers to see where they are.

"Look, up ahead!" Angela called out, pointing forward.

In the distance was an island and not too far away was the very castle she and the others saw back in Empire City.

"The Golden Castle." Goliath said, laying his upon it for the first time.

Alexander tapped his wrist computer. "According to the GPS that's the island of Mitimotu, located in French Polynesia, South Pacifica. It's a French colony, set up not too long after the Burning of Paris but is ruled by a native royal family much like the Kingdom of Moanna."

"That might be why this castle is here then." Eliza realized. "They abducted your parents in Empire City because they run one of the largest corporations in the world."

"And Mitimotu's royal family will no doubt have its own share of wealth." Alexander agreed, showing his father's intellect.

"It that is the case, we must move to the castle immediately." Goliath suggested.

"On it." Alexander angled the boat towards the Golden Castle. "I'll check the radio waves and see if any Hunters are nearby. Mitimotu's a pretty far out island so it won't have an army protecting it."

Alex pushed the throttle forward, propelling the boat at full speed towards the castle.

Xxx

(**Don't Say by Linkin Park Starts to Play**)

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

Jackal and Hyena fired their wrist blasters while Lana took cover, watching as the battle started. Yama unsheathed his katana and used it to deflect the incoming bolts while Dingo went on the attack. Matrix created rocket boots that propelled him forward, creating an arm blast that he used to slash at Hyena who blocked with her clawed hands. She slid back due to the force of Dingo's attack but managed to remain standing as she tried to shock Dingo through her cybernetic gauntlets.

Yama leapt at Jackal, engaging him in a clash of blades between Yama's katana and Jackal's clawed hands. Jackal blocked Yama's sword until finally he smacked the blade and then blasted Yama away, sending him crashing into the wall. Yama however recovered quickly and he dashed back at Jackal, attacking him again.

"Of all the creatures Dingo had to bring," Jackal grunted as he blocked another. "A Gargoyle had to be one of them."

"Will a Human do?" A voice asked from behind.

Jackal spun, using one hand to keep Yama at bay while used the other to block a spinning kick aimed at his head. The jackal Faunus grunted and slashed at Hunter, only for his claws to be repelled by her Aura.

"Sorry, not enough." Hunter replied as she kicked Jackal back, a fiery yellow Aura surrounding her. "I've spent years honing my Aura to the point it could repel strikes from beings as strong as a Gargoyle…Or a cyborg in your case."

Jackal grunted, glaring as Hunter channeled her Aura into her fists, and lunged at her. Hunter raised her arms, blocking Jackal's claws easily and not suffering a single scratch. Yama dashed in, slugging Jackal in the face before picking him up and throwing him right into the wall. Jackal grunted and growled as he slammed into the wall, the impact hard enough to form cracks but Jackal himself was mostly unharmed…or undamaged.

"You just made a big mistake." Jackal growled, his cybernetic eye practically glowing with murderous intent.

Yama made no reply, simply preparing himself to continue the fight. Meanwhile Dingo and Hyena grappled as they flew across the room, both struggling to overpower the other.

"I knew you were weak but siding with a gargoyle? You make me sick." Hyena spat. "To think we were ever once on the same team!"

"Only sick?" Dingo retorted.

Hyena grunted as she broke away before curling into a ball and shooting right back at Dingo. Matrix however conjured a shield that protected its partner and with a surge of electricity sent Hyena crashing into the ground.

"Guess I haven't been trying very hard." Dingo said, landing on the ground a few feet away.

Hyena growled, looking particularly angry as she stood up. "I'll rip that suit apart and you right after."

"Good luck with that."

Jackal grunted as he ducked under a slash, spying the idol and Lana who was close by. "Hyena, forget them. Grab the idol and let's get out of here."

His arm extended out and latched onto the princess of the island, pulling her right to him where he held her with claws pointed at her throat. "Come any closer and you'll be cleaning her off the floor!"

(**Don't Say by Linkin Park Ends**)

Everyone stopped, all eyes landing on Jackal and his hostage. "Sis, do me a favor and grab the idol. We got a job to finish."

"And these clowns?" Hyena asked, throwing a dirty look at the members of the Redemption Squad.

"Will be smart enough to stay put if they want the princess back unharmed." Jackal smirked.

"You can't do this to me! Harming the Princess of Mitimotu is begging for a death sentence!" Lana protested as she struggled to break free.

"Oh don't worry. We wouldn't feel a thing." Jackal snickered as Hyena extended her arms and grabbed the idol. "Now, don't follow us or someone might lose a few drops of blood."

The Redemption Squad watched carefully as Hyena and Jackal rocketed out of the room with their hostage and the idol.

"Matrix, can you track them?" Dingo asked once they were gone.

"_Affirmative. I managed to place nano trackers in Hyena exo-skeleton during the battle. I am intrigued that you knew enough to have place them there. It's as if you anticipated this scenario._" Matrix said, dissolving its armored form from Dingo and emerging back into its humanoid form.

Dingo chuckled. "Well, it always pays to have a backup plan, especially against those two nasties."

"Then we will be able to track them, even if they and that island escape. Good work, Dingo." Hunter smiled and nodded in approval. "In that case we better inform the Chief of his daughter's whereabouts. Yama," She turned to the Gargoyle member of the team. "See if you can discreetly follow them once their off the island. Even if that castle sinks back into the sea if we have enough of a good layout of it we can plan a rescue."

Yama nodded and sheathed his katana. "Hai."

Xxx

"The prisoners are back in their rooms and we've increased guard around the children."

Billiam stared out at the island of Mitimotu as Wolf made his report. The mutated Faunus glanced at the golden statue standing next to his employer. "You wish to ask?"

"About what?" Wolf asked.

"Saluk here." Billiam gestured to the golden statue. "Funny story, he used to be flesh and blood like me."

Wolf glanced at Saluk who stared back at him. "Is that so? He touched the golden hand?"

"Indeed. Fortunately when I came along, my Semblance that had been enhanced by the magic of the Hand of Midas when it turned me to gold allowed me to revive him…In a way." Billiam turned around, facing Saluk. "Trapped forever in gold can be a very harsh fate if you're not properly prepared. He's been alive and yet trapped in that golden shell for centuries, only able to move through my powers over him and the castle. He cannot sleep, eat or even talk with the way he is now. I only managed to awaken him through my Semblance interacting with the curse but it's not as much as he would like."

"He wants to be flesh again?" Wolf guessed.

"Or at least be able to take revenge on the ones who made him this way which is impossible since he's been a golden statue for centuries." Billiam paced around Saluk for a moment. "Either way, he is now my silent sentinel and if he hopes to ever gain his flesh back he'll do exactly as I say."

"And how will give him his flesh back?"

Billiam smirked as he spied two airborne figures approaching quickly from the island. "That is connected to what they are bringing."

Wolf watched as Jackal and Hyena landed in the courtyard, presenting the glowing idol to Billiam.

"Here's the idol." Hyena placed it on the ground. "You could have mentioned it soaked in radiation."

"Why ruin the surprise?" Billiam made a gesture and the idol sank into the golden ground. "Very good. Now we have all the pieces in place."

"And what exactly will a radioactive idol, a large pile of machines and a golden crown do?" Jackal asked.

Billiam turned around, chuckling as he walked away. "Why, give you everything you ever wanted and more. Now please excuse me, I have a scapegoat to prepare."

Xxx

The man chained to the wall glanced up at the sound of the door opening and in walked a golden suit shaped like a bullet, followed by Billiam. "You…"

"Good news, Mister Bullet. We'll be leaving you behind. I am sure the heroes that are no doubt on the way will be glad to escort you to your next cell." Billiam gestured with his hand and the suit grabbed the man, pulling him free of the wall and breaking his chains before encasing him in it. "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"BILLIAM!" The man shouted before the suit shot through the ceiling, leaving a hole that repaired itself a second later.

Xxx

Just as the boat neared the Golden Castle Eliza looked up, hearing the sound of something and saw something burst out of the castle walls. "Goliath, look!"

Following Eliza's pointed finger Goliath spotted a familiar golden blur shoot out of the castle. "That must be Living Bullet."

"He's heading to the island." Angela pointed.

"I got him. You sneak into the castle." Alexander said, activating his suit's jetpack. "This won't take long."

With that Alexander blasted off in pursuit of Living Bullet.

"Should we try to help him?" Angela looked to her father.

"Alexander is capable of handling himself. His parents and even I have seen to that. We must enter this castle to find Xanatos and Fox." Goliath replied.

"Hopefully we'll-" Eliza stopped as the boat reached the castle. "It's sitting on a giant turtle!"

Indeed it was.

A gigantic turtle the size of a small island.

"Jalepena." Goliath said quietly, just as surprised as Eliza was. "Even after everything we have been through, I have never considered such a creature's existence."

"No wonder it's been able move. A turtle that size, able to hold up an entire castle made of gold. It can move anywhere in the ocean." Eliza said in wonder.

"We will have to tread carefully." Goliath said, picking Eliza up. "We can climb up the turtle's shell into the castle. From there, we stay together and try to find Xanatos and Fox. Hopefully it will be before-"

The boat was suddenly shaken as the turtle began sinking back into the sea.

"The turtle dives!" Goliath finished, grabbing Eliza. "Angela, grab Bronx!"

Angela did and both Gargoyles leapt off the boat, gliding onto the turtle's shell and started climbing.

"Hopefully the castle interior is protected from the sea." Goliath said as they reached the bottom level of the castle. "If there are people here it stands to reason this castle was made to support life while underwater."

"There's our way in!" Eliza pointed to an entrance just as the doors started to close.

The four ran at the doors with Goliath managing to grab them just before they closed and held them open long enough for them to sneak in.

Goliath entered and the doors closed behind him.

Eliza looked around, feeling the vibrations under her but when everything was silent she sighed in relief. "Looks like you were right. Someone made sure this castle could handle being underwater with people inside."

"I am glad for that. Now, we must search for Xanatos and Fox." Goliath said, leading the group further inside.

Xxx

"_This is Mitimotu Island, we are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. There is some sort of Golden Castle and people from it attack the interior of land. We need help from anyone who can hear us." _

_"Wait, I see something flying out of the castle. Some sort of golden armored…bullet!"_

_"I think it's Living Bullet!_"

A hand reached out and turned the communicator off. "Gentlemen, it seems we have found our criminal."

"Yes indeed, Foxtail. We must move immediately." A voice with a German accent replied.

"Agreed. We will be sending in Chip." The woman spoke. "He can capture Bullet before Glory or any of the other Justice Friends get there."

"Very well. Chip." A light shined down on a person standing before the table. "You are to capture Living Bullet immediately."

The man known as Chip Damage was very muscular and has two metal gauntlets that end in his hands. He had a small, brown afro, yellow knot-tied cape, a two-piece blue bodysuit with a belt with a white 'CD' buckle, and two knee-high boots possibly made of the same material as his forearms.

He instantly saluted upon hearing his orders. "Aye sir!"

Xxx

Living Bullet had immediately been launched out of the castle and shot straight at the island, only to stop only when he crashed through several buildings and crashed into the forests of Mitimotu.

The golden armored grunted as he stood up, rubbing his head even though it was covered. "Billiam…You are going to _pay_."

"He's not the only one!"

Bullet looked up just in time to see Alexander land a double kick to his chest, knocking him into a tree so hard to fell over.

"Remember me?" Alexander Xanatos asked, landing a few feet away and glared at the so-called hero. "I'm the kid you left behind when you took my parents."

Living Bullet stood up, shaking the dirt off. "That was _not_ me and I am going after the one who is truly responsible."

"A likely story." Alexander said, raising his arm and deploying his wrist blaster. "But I am not one for taking chances."

He fired but Bullet easily dodged, relying on his super speed to bridge the gap between the two and grabbed Alexander's arm. "If I was truly responsible I would be long gone."

"A mistake you will regret, villain!"

Bullet and Alexander looked up; spotting a muscular man who flew down from the sky aimed a punch at Bullet who pushed Alexander away and dodged.

"Chip Damage…" Living Bullet muttered, recognizing the poster boy of P.O.I.N.T. "I don't have time for this."

"Yes. Your time will be better spent in prison." Chip Damage replied before going on the offensive.

Relying on his super speed Bullet easily dodged each punch or kick that Damage tried to use, seeing no point in fighting him.

What was important was getting back to the Golden Castle and stopping Billiam.

Which is why Bullet started moving at high speed in a circle around Damage, running so fast he conjured a tornado that engulfed P.O.I.N.T.'s top hero.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Damage covered his eyes as he was lifted off the ground.

Bullet took advantage of Chip's distraction by shooting back and forth inside the tornado, punching and kicking all over the hero and delivering a powerful blow to the back of the head that sent him flying down into the ground, leaving a giant crater when he crashed.

Living Bullet landed above the crater, staring down at the downed hero. "I am not sure how to convince I am not responsible so I won't even try."

"Good, because it won't work!"

Bullet spun around, spotting an airship land just a few yards away. From it emerged men in white and gold armor with black visors over their faces and behind them came a tall and muscular woman, with dark brown skin and orange hair that was white on the tip, and whitening out on the bottom, and had an orange fox tail to match. She wore a pair of small golden earrings, a blue military uniform, full of medals, with an orange shirt underneath, and a black tie. She also wore white shorts and boots with three orange laces.

"Foxtail…" Bullet muttered.

The leader of P.O.I.N.T. herself and a major annoyance to the Justice Friends. Years ago, P.O.I.N.T. was established as an official team of heroes funded by a governmental group of individuals who believed they needed a group of powerful Hunters to counter the Justice Friends if they ever went rogue. Foxtail herself was a member of the original team that was set up and became a leader when it was expanded into a major organization.

"Hello, Living Bullet." Foxtail said stoically. "I have multiple warrants for your arrest. Come quietly now and you'll be given a fair trial."

"I am not responsible for these crimes but I know who is." Living Bullet retorted. "Allow me to prove it."

"You will…" Foxtail snapped her fingers. "Behind bars!"

The P.O.I.N.T. soldiers raised their weapons, all of them trained on Living Bullet.

"These special rifles are designed to disable the Aura and powers of anyone they hit." Foxtail grinned. "Want to see for yourself?"

Just before anyone could do anything something slammed into the ground between them, creating a dust cloud that blinded the troops but when it cleared they saw who was responsible.

Major Glory, standing in front of Living Bullet with his arms crossed and very unhappy look on his face.

Xxx

Deep below the surface the golden statue of Dani Phantom hit bottom. Just as it made contact with the ocean floor, the ghost form of Dani herself rolled out of the statue. The ghost girl shook her head and opened her eyes, looking around with a shocked and confused look on her face. She looked back at the statue of her, touching its face and trembled as she remembered what had happened.

'I got to get back and save the others!'


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening File: Chip Damage_

_Chip Damage is brave, noble and civic-minded. He is confident and persistent in the face of danger. Chip is bold and he uses his powers to directly confront danger. He is considered to be one of the most powerful heroes around, considered to be possibly on par with Major Glory._

_Despite his reputation Chip Damage is possible more of a show boat than even Major Glory as the major will at least take the time to make sure his tasks are done before talking to the press or signing autographs. Chip Damage soaks in attention, even doing it before jumping into action and effectively wasting time better spent on halting crimes and capturing criminals. Chip Damage's name is based off the video game term 'chip damage', which is when characters take damage even when blocking. Incidentally, he stars in his own fighting game, which is the genre that "chip damage" is best known for being in._

_He has his own snack bars called 'Chocolate Chip Damage Candy Bars', and has several items branded under his name. His show boating is enough to annoy even Major Glory, believing that such actions should be reserved until after the crime has been stopped and believes Damage is simply trying to ensure any and all credit goes to P.O.I.N.T. even if he works with other people. It has yet to become a true problem but it has been agreed to watch him if this habit becomes too much and leads to civilian casualties._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Foxtail_

_Foxtail is a hero and the leader of the organization P.O.I.N.T.. She's also the Strength discipline teacher at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Foxtail is very determined in battle, and works hard to defeat all evil that may cross her path. She takes charge of situations easily due to her strong leadership skills and sense of morality. She is also caring towards her teammates. _

_Despite these positive traits, she is adamant in making P.O.I.N.T. prep the most prestigious academy in the world, especially in beating other academies in sports. Foxtail also has a tense relationship with the Justice Friends, especially Major Glory. In the early days of P.O.I.N.T. she had been someone that the major respected, seeing her as someone who put defending the innocent first and the credit at the very back but after an incident leading to disappearance and presumed death of one of her teammates she became colder and harsher in her methods, working to make P.O.I.N.T. as the top organization in fighting crime and the Grimm. It was saddening as at the time Major Glory had been considering forming an alliance between P.O.I.N.T., believing they would make great allies but Foxtail's change had prevented that._

_He hopes one day that will change._

_Close File_

Xxx

"Glory, you have some nerve."

Major Glory didn't bat an eye to the glare aimed his way. "I could say the same for you, Foxtail."

"Stand aside. Bullet is wanted for theft and kidnapping and I am well within my rights to-" Foxtail started but was cut off.

"He is not. He was never present of the crimes." Major Glory spoke stoically. "And before you dismiss my claims I have proof."

"Oh? Where?" Foxtail challenged.

"Sent directly to P.O.I.N.T. HQ. Greyman has received them and should be calling you right about…" Major Glory smirked as Foxtail's tablet vibrated. "Now."

Grunting slightly, Foxtail pulled out her tablet. "What is it?"

"_Foxtail, we have received new evidence. A recording from Dexlabds that exonerates Living Bullet of the thefts and kidnappings._" Greyman said, showing the recording to Foxtail.

The fox Faunus gripped her tablet hard enough to slightly crack the screen when she saw the recording of Major Glory knocking Bullet's head off…Only to show no one was inside the suit. "You've confirmed that this is real."

"_Yes._" Dr. Greyman nodded. "_We have analyzed the footage and it is one hundred percent accurate. No tampering what so ever._"

"You really think I would lie, Foxtail?" Major Glory asked, sounding insulted. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Spare me, Glory." Foxtail pointed at Bullet. "It was still his suit at the crime so even if he's somewhat cleared he's still the prime suspect."

"Under _my_ protection." Major Glory retorted. "P.O.I.N.T. may be allowed to handle crimes involving Omega level threats with whatever measures necessary but I have already been granted the chance to bring Bullet in myself for questioning which I plan to do. Unless you decide right here and now to fight me for him."

Foxtail narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me, Glory?"

"I am making myself clear. The real criminals are still out there and I refuse to waste time arguing jurisdiction with you. So either help us or stay out of the way." Glory said, taking a step forward.

Foxtail scoffed, turning around and gestured for her troops to lower their weapons. "Fine. It's your game, Glory."

"It's never been a game, Foxtail." Major Glory muttered as Chip Damage stood up and followed Foxtail onto her ship. "You used to know that better than anyone."

Foxtail threw one last nasty glare before the ramp was raised and the ship took off, leaving the heroes and Alexander alone in the forest.

"Always was a charmer, that one." Bullet said as the ship vanished into the clouds. "Thanks, Major."

"Don't thank me yet." Major Glory turned around, facing his friend. "It's only a matter of time before she thinks another excuse to try and take over this investigation."

"It was a man named Billiam Milliam, someone who has a very big grudge with anyone who has a fat wallet. He took me by surprise, used his Semblance to manipulate the gold in my armor until…" Bullet shook his head. "He modified my suit, made it the way it was when I was still testing the potential of Speed Dust. That's how he used it to stage all those robberies and kidnappings and then he found the Vanishing Isle and the Hand of Midas. Now he's getting ready to enact his master plan."

"And what plan is that?" Alexander asked.

"He's going to steal every piece of gold, jewelry in the entire world. He wants to throw the entire economy back into the Stone Age while he sits on a throne of luxury, watching as the world burns itself right down to the last few savages beating each other to death." Bullet answered.

"And how will he do that?"

Xxx

"With this crown."

Jackal, Hyena and Wolf stared at the golden crown that Billiam held out for them to see. It was certainly a beauty to behold but they were slightly confused to how it was supposed to help their employer obtain all the riches in the world.

"Let me guess, it's a magical crown." Jackal ventured.

"Indeed it is." Billiam nodded. "This crown was forged near the end of the Forgotten Age for one single purpose. This crown has the power to grant the deepest wishes of anyone who wears it."

The three Pack members stared at the crown with skepticism and slight awe.

"Grant the deepest wish…" Wolf trailed off.

"Yes, of course there's no way to know for sure what the deepest wish might be so one must be very careful when making a wish to something that can change reality itself."

Wolf, Jackal and Hyena stared at the crown, wondering what their deepest wish might be.

'A world without Gargoyles.' Wolf thought.

'A world where I can kill whomever I please.' Jackal grinned.

'A world where I can have anyone and kill anyone I want.' Hyena smirked.

'And a world where Goliath is dead.' All three thought as one, sharing equal disdain for the leader of the Manhattan Clan that had caused them unending grief for years.

"Fortunately I have delved deeply into the realms of science and magic to find a way to control this crown." Billiam turned away from the Pack, looking at the giant machine that his robots had built.

The entire throne room had converted into a single giant machine that reached up to the ceiling and ended with a giant dish atop of the tower. In the center of the machine was the idol of Mitimotu

"Embedded in this crown is special circuitry that uploads the minds of those who wear it directly into a sort of system while the body is influenced by its power, often to the detriment of the wearer. If I were to put it on now I would be driven insane but I have learned a way to counter this effect." Billiam said, walking towards the throne and his robots attached wires to the crown. "While I am no magician I've managed to find several focusing charms thanks to a colleague who wishes to remain anonymous that will protect my mind and the machine will channel the crown's power into granting my ultimate wish: bring everything that is gold and all the jewelry in the world to my castle."

The Pack were astounded by what they had heard. With a single wish, Billiam Milliam will have all the riches into the entire world.

From the gold stored in Fort Knox to the Crown Jewels in the Tower of London.

All the wealth in the world, down to the last coin.

"Then why go through the trouble of abducting all those people?" Hyena could not help but ask.

"Most of them had the resources I needed to make this all possible and when I had what I needed I needed hostages in case someone came along to cause me trouble." Billiam snapped his fingers and a monitor turned on. "Like these."

"Goliath?!" The Pack members exclaimed, seeing the very Gargoyle they hated with every fiber of their being along with his human pet, his daughter and their beast mascot.

"I believe this is the very reason I hired the three of you." Billiam said, sounding disappointed. "Somehow they followed you all the way from Empire City and are now inside my castle."

"We'll take care of them." Jackal flexed his claws, him and his teammates sharing the same bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

Xxx

"You know, after everything we've been through I still can't believe we're inside a castle made of gold." Eliza placed her hand on the wall. "It feels real as well."

"Fortunately it is like any other castle." Goliath replied just before the castle started to shake. "Now what?"

Eliza leaned against the wall while Angela and Bronx gripped the floor with their feet. "I think the castle is rising again!"

The shaking stopped a moment later and the sound of doors opening could be heard.

"If we are back on the surface perhaps we can move faster outside." Goliath suggested, leading the group through the hallways, stopping as he came out into a courtyard and looked up, taking a close look at the castle. "There is some sort of antenna attached to the tallest tower."

Eliza and Angela followed his gaze. "What would an antenna be needed for?"

"Something not good." Eliza answered.

"Exactly!"

The group spun around, spotting the three Pack members land just a few feet away, armed and ready for battle.

"Wolf, Jackal and Hyena." Goliath's eyes flared.

"Goliath." Wolf made a fanged grin. "I was hoping you'd somehow get here. I've been waiting for years for this."

"What is happening? What have you done?" Goliath questioned.

"It's not what we've done but what our boss is going to do." Hyena snickered. "Either way it gives us a chance…"

"To put you out of our misery." Jackal finished, aiming his blasters at Goliath. "Plus, we get a chance for pay back with Xanatos and Fox."

It was without saying that Wolf, Jackal and Hyena had come to hate Xanatos as much as they hated Goliath. He had brought them together, turned them into cyborgs or mutants and then called a truce with the Gargoyles. That had infuriated the three Pack members who had longed for revenge against the Gargoyles. Xanatos had cut all ties with them, leaving them to desperately work for others in the hopes of getting enough resources to stay on their feet, especially Jackal and Hyena who required routine upgrades and replacing of the oil that had replaced their blood. Without him they were left to scrounge up anything they could find to stay in working condition.

Fox marrying him behind their backs and then cutting ties was equally infuriating.

"You take the girls." Wolf pulled out his battle axe. "Goliath is mine."

With that Wolf lunged at Goliath, swinging his axe. Goliath dodged and kicked Wolf in the stomach, pushing him away several feet. Hyena fired at Eliza who ducked and pulled out her pistol, firing a bullet coated with fire Dust that exploded on contact. A moment later the smoke cleared, revealing an amused Hyena.

"Really? Dust coated bullets?" Hyena chuckled, lengthening her index finger. "Twenty years and you can't make a single upgrade?"

Eliza smirked. "Come and find out."

Hyena lunged at Eliza but suddenly an azure Aura surrounded the detective and a mirror like shield appeared in front of her. When Hyena collided with it, the mirror shattered and Hyena was thrown back across the yard, slamming into the wall.

"How do you like my Semblance, Hyena?" Eliza asked as the Faunus cyborg slid down to the ground. "I did a little training after the last time we met. I am no Huntress but I am skilled as one now. Comes with the territory when dealing with the likes of you."

Hyena growled as she stumbled back to her feet, looking very angry.

Jackal in the meantime grappled with Angela, seemingly pushing her back…Which Angela allowed as she fell back and then used both feet to kick Jackal away. Bronx leapt up, slamming into Jackal while he was down, keeping him pinned.

"No matter how much time passes, some things never change." Angela remarked just as Jackal knocked Bronx away.

"Not this time." Jackal said, firing an energy blast that Angela dodged.

Xxx

"It is time."

He had waited a long time for this.

Ever since that day…

"_You, a man who had to crawl, claw and steal every bit of pitiful coins you have just to survive on the streets of Rodigan. I should applaud you for being courageous enough to try and steal my riches and so I will reward you._"

Billiam brought a hand to his face.

"_The gold you covet will henceforth be bound to your face and skin. You will have the gold you want but you will never touch it and no one will ever see your face again._"

Billiam slammed a fist down on the armchair of his throne. "We'll see about that, Uno! You, Rodigan, Satyra and everyone out there too proud to lend even a single coin to those in need, all you of will see!"

Xxx

_He was clinging to the small boat as endless waves crashed into it without end. Lightning danced across the clouded sky while thunder boomed and seemingly shook the sea. _

_The storm seemed to be without end._

_Is this how it would end?_

_Would he be lost here, in the middle of the sea?_

_Is this all he had to show for it after all of his suffering?_

_Just as all seemed lost, a light seemed to break through. He looked up, eyes widening, mouth open, lungs breathless and his entire being made as still as a statue as something emerged from the sea. _

_Something gigantic._

_He almost thought he was dreaming, having been knocked in the storm and yet he could tell this was no dream. For before him was a giant sea turtle that housed on its back a great marble fortress._

Xxx

"I remember that night, so long ago." Billiam muttered, closing his eyes. "A fortress on the back of a gigantic turtle. I managed to reach it and inside this castle I learned of what would become my destiny."

He held up his right hand, the Hand of Midas.

"The drawings on the wall showed a hand that would turn anything it touched to gold. I knew then I had to have it. Just as quickly as the turtle came it dived back into the sea but I survived. I survived and I knew what I must do." Billiam opened his eyes. "I lied, I cheated, I stole to mass enough of a fortune to find it again. And in the process…"

_He screamed as the hot liquid gold spread across his face and all over his body._

"But I would not be denied." Billiam held up the crown, now having multiple wires attached to it. "And now, I reach out and grab my destiny."

He placed it on his head, feeling the overwhelming power of the crown as it attempted to upload his mind into its circuity. Gritting his teeth, Billiam gestured and his golden warrior, Saluk activated the machine. Glowing magical appeared around Billiam's head and the crown, resisting the crown's attempt to take his mind.

"Yes, I see it…" Billiam grinned despite the crown's efforts to steal his mind. "The secrets of snow and ice but it is not what I want. I only seek the beauty of gold and all the wealth in the world."

The machined hummed to life around him and the crown pulsed as energy was channeled through the wires and into the massive up, leading up to the antenna at the top of the tower.

"I WISH FOR ALL THE GOLD, EVERYWHERE IN THE WORLD! BRING IT ALL TO ME!" Billiam yelled, losing nearly all the air in his lungs as his voice echoed throughout the castle.

All across the world, the effect of this was immediately seen. Gold in any form, from watches to bars stacked in vaults, big or small, scarce or abundant all began to break down into dust particles which floated up and trough any nearby available exit. If no exit was available, they formed into a variety of weapons or tools which, overtime, dug their way through to freedom before rising to fly across the world. All of it converged towards a single location: Billiam's fortress far out from any landmass.

Fortunately, this also made a target which was quite literally visible from orbit, as found by multiple satellites which tracked the vast strands of golden dust specks that coursed around the curvature of the Earth to reach their destination.

Xxx

On Mitimotu, Major Glory and Alexander Xanatos paused their discussion with Living Bullet as the former felt something…strange come over him.

"Um…Major?" Alexander gaped at the sight of an unmasked Major Gloy. "Your…your mask-"

Major Glory reached up and felt his face…and immediately gave a high pitched yelp before reaching around, assembling a makeshift mask in record speed from leaves and twigs.

"It might be a bit late for that Major- uh oh." Living Bullet looked at is suit as it quickly fell apart around him, every gold component breaking down and rising as a cloud to join a strand passing over the island. "Billiam."

"Bullet, when I say secret identity, I _mean_ secret identity." Major Glory said, patting down his mask with some dirt and water to make it stick until a suitable replacement could be found. "But that aside, I believe that we now have a trail. Follow that gold!"

"Good thing I don't need the suit to go fast anymore." Living Bullet said, putting a hand on both Glory and Alexander's shoulders. "Hang on." He said before taking off with them in tow.

Xxx

"What the Glob?!" Foxtail exclaimed as her golden earrings and medals turned into dust and exited the ship through the vents. "Follow that dust!"

The P.O.I.N.T. airship blasted off, following the golden dust cloud as it joined with a larger cloud.

"Nobody steals my medals!" Foxtail growled.

Xxx

On the island of the Archer clan, Bow was drawing back an arrow in preparation for what would have been his longest shot.

"BOW!" Lesley shouted, racing up next to him and causing him to alter his aim just enough to miss his target, nailed to a tree several hundred yards away. "We have a lead!"

"Seriously, Les?! I'm lucky there wasn't anybody down range!" Bow complained.

"Practice later, we have a lead on the one who attacked our home." Lesley shoved a full quiver into Bow's arms.

"A lead? What is it?"

"Look at the news or check your tablet, it's all over the world by now." Lesley replied as she turned away. "Come on, we've got to get on top of this before he slips away!"

Xxx

Danielle Phantom, now back above surface level, had been on the verge of giving up hope in finding where Billiam's castle had relocated to when she witnessed this phenomenon.

"Is that…gold?" She flew up to a strand which passed close to where she had surfaced and watched as the gold particles flowed like a stream. "Definitely has Billiam's name all over it."

She accelerated ahead, eyes glowing with ectoplasmic energy. "Alright pal, I hope you're ready for round two." She growled.

Xxx

"Jalepena."

That was all Goliath or any else had been able to see as they watched clouds of golden dust circle around the castle, reforming inside its many chambers.

Xxx

Golden bars.

Golden coins.

Golden crowns.

Golden rings.

Anything and everything that was made from gold appeared inside the castle's many chambers, especially in the throne room.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Billiam cackled as the great hall filled with gold. "ALL OF THE GOLD IN THE WORLD IS NOW MINE! I AM THE SOLE OWNER OF EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!"

Xxx

"What is happening?!"

The children in the dungeon below were all frightened as the castle shook seemingly without end. Many huddled together, especially Kuki and Mushi who hugged each other closely along with Huey, Lowey and Dewey doing the exact same thing. Not too far away, Dee-Dee had gathered several younger kids, about the same age as her brother into her arms to comfort them.

Xxx

Fox stumbled and fell into her husband's arms. "Sounds like our host has begun his plan."

"Sounds like." Xanatos nodded.

Xxx

Genki and Kani sat together, remaining close as the vibration continued, both praying for the safety of their children.

Xxx

"Looks like the boss is getting his wish." Wolf grumbled, watching as the golden dust clouds engulfed the castle.

"What is happening?!" Goliath shouted, unable to stand still and watch any longer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hyena cackled.

"The boss is getting his hands on all the gold in the world." Jackal explained, staring up at the clouds of gold dust. "Every last bit of gold in existence, right here with us."

"That's your boss's plan?!" Eliza exclaimed in shock. "To steal the world's gold?"

"Sounds cliche, but its working." Hyena shrugged. "And even if the entire world comes after him, he'll just use the very gold they want to take back to wipe them out."

"It will not come to that." Goliath declared, his eyes flaring.

"I was hoping you'd say." Wolf grinned. "Time we finish this once and for all, Goliath."


	13. Chapter 13

_Opening File: Billiam Milliam_

_The criminal known as Billiam Milliam is famous for his attempt to steal all the gold in the world. Born originally in Rodigan, where he suffered horribly for years as a slave because of being a Faunus and yet struggled to provide for himself enough money to escape. One night he stole from the wrong person who cursed him by covering his face and body with liquid gold, ensuring that he would always have what he wanted but it would remain forever out of his reach. It seemed that all his attempts to escape would be in vain, however one night thanks to an attempted uprising Billiam was able to make his escape from the country by sea where even than fate seemed to challenge his desire for freedom with storms. _

_But just when all hope seemed lost the storms finally cleared, and something amazing happens when a creature emerged from the sea, a giant sea turtle of all things that housed on its back a great marble fortress that Billiam soon made his way into. Where he would than discover two things the first a gold statue of a man, that unknown to him at the time was the bandit known as Saluk turned to pure gold by the Hand of Midas. He learned about the city's origins as the original home to the legendary artifact that could turn anything it touched to gold and vowed to one day find it. The turtle dove back into the sea but Billiam survived and made his way into America where for an unknown number of years he built an army of machines and searched for the Hand of Midas. _

_He eventually discovered a way to find it through the use of a magical well that could grant any wish asked of it. Once he made his wish he knew where to find the Hand and when he touched it where he then immediately after started suffering the same fate as Saluk, and started turning into solid gold as well. However because his Semblance which allowed him the ability to manipulate gold he process of him turning into gold took a different than what happen to Saluk where his Semblance and the Hand of Midas ended up interacting in a unexpected way resulting in the man who would become Billiam Milliam becoming a living man of pure gold. Billiam Milliam who then found Isle taking with him the Hand of Midas and used it bring the golden statue of Saluk back to life as a living man of gold and he is completely under Billiam's power and control. _

_He now acts and serves as his personal enforcer and bodyguard in this new era he found himself in. Billiam Milliam is obsessed with not only wealth, but also erasing any trace of the suffering of his past and his Faunus nature as well. As such he's prone to doing anything he can to show off his wealth, and doing anything to accomplish this as well. He still holds a deep grudge against Rodigan despite him wanting to forget his past, and longs to make the country and its rulers/people go through the suffering they put him through. Billiam Milliam has built up a vast wealth with his powers, and also forged powerful dangerous connections. _

_Billiam's plan to steal all the wealth in the world was through a massive machine that used his Semblance as the focal point. The machine is designed to affect Earth's magnetic field, used in combination with Billiam's Semblance to draw in all the gold in the world like a giant magnet._

_The stolen idol from Mitimotu was so the machine would have a source of power so using it would not be fatal to Billiam who then used the power of a crown that can grant wishes to enhance his own power to gain control of all the gold captured by his machine, essentially giving him complete control. It was due to this that Billiam immediately rose to become an Omega level threat. _

_It was only through sheer luck and the bravery of the heroes that followed the gold to his city that he was stopped. _

_Close File_

Xxx

Gold.

Everywhere he looked he could see nothing but gold as the insane laugh of his 'master' echoed through the chamber.

A sea of gold surrounded the throne and continued to grow

Beyond measure.

Beyond any hope of being counted.

Beyond reason.

"Yes, yes, I like this a lot." Billiam stepped off his throne, taking a chance to admire the new additions to his collection. "All of this, all across the world, here to stay with me for all time."

He spotted a giant pair of golden clawed gauntlets along with a gold Greek style helmet that appeared and looked them over. "Perhaps these will look better if there is a statue to go with them."

Next were twelve golden monolithic colossal tablets with the twelve zodiacs etched on them and what appeared to be a massive statue of a monstrous worm.

"Well, this keeps getting interesting." Billiam chuckled as he beheld even more ancient golden artifacts. "I might have to make a museum out of all of this."

A beeping sound earned his attention and he turned around, watching as Saluk pointed to the giant screen attached to the machine.

Billiam sighed when he saw multiple signatures approaching the castle. "I hate unexpected company."

Still, it's not like he had much to worry about.

"Still, I should test how much power I now have." Billiam flexed his Midas hand. "I can control all the gold in the world no matter how far away. Dealing with a few unwelcome pests should be easy."

Xxx

Golden dust glittered across the night sky, surrounding the Golden Castle as more gold was summoned across the world.

It was almost a beautiful sight to those who had followed the dust across the world.

"There it is!" Bullet pointed ahead, releasing Major Glory and Alexander as the castle came into view.

"By Washington's wig, a real golden castle." Major Glory whispered, slightly awestruck by what he was seeing. "And all that dust. It must be from the gold being stolen across the world."

"Billiam's put his plan into action then." Alexander noted. "We better move fast. Once he has all the gold the hostages won't be of any use to him anymore."

"Agreed." Glory nodded. "We'll secure the hostages first and then deal with Billiam. Hopefully-"

"_Attention, thieves!_" A familiar voice through a loud speaker spoke.

The three looked up, watching as Foxtail's airship shot past with them, with Chip Damage right behind it, straight at the castle.

"Foxtail, stop!" Glory called out but was ignored.

"_By the authority granted to me as the leader of P.O.I.N.T. you are under arrest for mass theft. Surrender now and you'll-_" Foxtail was cut off as the gold dust still in the air suddenly solidified into a giant hand that tried to smack her ship away but luckily the ship's pilot barely managed to evade the swat, accelerating as it rolled away. "_If that's how you want to play then we'll switch to Plan C. Chip!_"

"Understood!" Chip Damage replied and shot straight at the castle.

"That fool." Glory shook his head. "Don't they understand what they are up against?"

Chip smashed through the golden hand, heading straight for the castle. "Be prepared, evildoer! For nothing can stand in the way of justice!"

Xxx

"Heroes." Billiam rolled his eyes. "So…brash."

Xxx

A golden pillar shot up, slamming into Chip with enough force that it launched him far into the sky. Foxtail's airship flew around the island, preforming strafing runs and firing its forward cannons.

"Foxtail, stop!" Major Glory shouted, flying after the airship. "There are hostages inside the castle!"

Sadly Foxtail ignored him as her ship fired again, blasting a hole in the castle. However golden dust enveloped the hole and a second later the wall was completely repaired.

"What the blood-" Foxtail was cut off as dust engulfed the airship next, infiltrating the air vents and making their way into the systems, causing alarms to go off. "What is happening?!"

"Our systems are going haywire! Weapon systems off-line! Navigation offline!" The pilot reported, struggling to keep the ship in the air.

"Does anything actually work on this scrap heap?!" Foxtail exclaimed in frustration.

'_Air-conditioning is functioning._' The ship's onboard computer reported.

"…."

Major Glory inhaled and blew, unleashing a powerful gust that blasted the golden dust surrounding the airship away and then flew under it, holding it up with his bare hands. "I will be back to lend my assistance. You stop Billiam."

"Already on it." A visor slid over Alexander's face as he scanned the castle.

He could see multiple life signs in the castle dungeons and inside the central were two Aura signatures with one in the center, radiating waves of energy being channeled into the machine and traveled up to the antenna.

No doubt this one was Billiam.

However there were several signatures that stood out in the main courtyard of the castle. "Dad always said Goliath liked being the center of attention."

And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Xxx

Angela and Elisa stood back to back as Jackal and Hyena advanced on them, both siblings sporting psychotic grins on their faces as they charged. Elisa fired her pistol at Hyena but the cyborg Faunus swiped the gun away and kicked the annoying Human away.

"So you have a Semblance now. Let's see if you can use it without relying on a gun." Hyena taunted as she swiped at Elisa who managed to dodge.

Angela spared Elisa a concerned glance, leaving herself vulnerable as Jackal grabbed her by the throat. "And let's find out what a Gargoyle's blood looks like."

He tossed Angela away but the daughter of Goliath somersaulted and landed on her feet. Jackal charged at her and the two immediately grappled before Angela surprised her opponent by spinning him around and tossing him into the wall.

"Funny, coming from a guy who has no blood left." Angela retorted.

Jackal glared and charged at Angela again, upper cutting her before kicking her back. Angela let out a roar as the two engaged in fierce combat. Jackal was strong and tried to tear her apart with his claws but Angela was fast and agile, dodging most of his strikes and retaliated with her own and with her natural Gargoyle strength she managed to hurt the cyborg as she struck him in the face and chest several times. Finally Angela followed with a vicious right hook that sent Jackal flying back.

"You act so tough but you are losing like all the other times." Angela remarked, staring at Jackal as he stood up in disgust. "You, your sister and Wolf turned yourselves in monsters and for what? Power and revenge."

Jackal spat on the ground. "Shut up, harlot!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Jackal looked up just in time to see a foot slam into his face, knocking him down. Alexander Xanatos landed next to Angela, ready to help her fight. "Then again, Mom always said you and your sister were sore losers."

"Well I never liked working for her anyway!" Jackal shouted as he lunged at them.

"I suppose now is a good time to use this." Alexander muttered as he waved his hands. "Across the world I make my call and summon the help of my family all!"

There was a flash of light and suddenly Jackal watched in stunned silence as his left fell to the ground, having been sliced off by a katana, wielded by the mate of Brooklyn who shared her weapon's name.

"Say hi to my mate, Katana." Brooklyn said.

"DAMN YOU!"

He attempted to fire his blaster from his right arm at them but like his left one, it was sliced off by a similar weapon.

"Remember me?" Yama said, before punching Jackal in the face, knocking him out instantly.

Hyena spun around, eyes widening as she saw all the Gargoyles she hated most in the world assembled here. Her shock gave Elisa the opening she needed so she dashed forward and jumped over Hyena, kicking her in the face as she did so.

Hyena stumbled but straightened up as she spun around with an enraged look on her face. "DAMN YOU!"

She slashed at her claws at Elisa but Hudson flew in and blocked her claws with his sword. Elisa quickly dashed out from behind the elderly Gargoyle and engaged Hyena in another round of hand to hand that ended as Hyena aimed her blasters again, firing at close range. Only when she did so, Elisa's mirror appeared again and reflected the blast while Elisa herself jumped out of the way. The reflected blast destroyed Hyena's wrist cannons.

"GAH!" Hyena screamed out, staggering back while her smoking arms fell to the side.

"You really never learn do you?" Elisa asked as she stood up. "My Semblance works by reflecting the damage of any attack and doubles it if you manage to shatter the mirror."

Before Hyena could say or do anything Broadway and Lexington body slammed her, sending her flying into the wall.

"That never gets old." Broadway chuckled and shared a high five with Lex.

Meanwhile Wolf viciously attacked Goliath, getting in several good hits before Goliath threw his arms up, blocking the rest of Wolf's attacks and then started pummeling the mutant Faunus with his fists, hammering Wolf's Aura that struggled to block the attacks but did little to stop Goliath's strength. Wolf finally swiped his axe at Goliath who ducked under it and grabbed Wolf's outstretched arm and threw him into a wall, causing cracks to form from the impact.

Wolf managed to stand back up but Goliath was immediately on him, punching Wolf across the face and then slamming him into the wall again. "Where are Xanatos and Fox?"

Wolf spat out some blood. "What makes you think I care?"

He let out a roar as his Semblance kicked in, making him look more feral. He then broke free of Goliath's hold and smacked him across the face before grabbing him by the collar and this time Goliath was slammed into the golden wall.

"I've been waiting for this for years, Goliath. Billiam can send the whole world back to the Age of Darkness for all I care. As long as I put you out my misery." Wolf slammed Goliath into the wall again. "I am just peachy."

"You sure about that?" Brooklyn flew in and kicked Wolf in the face, forcing him back and slashed at him with his sword.

Wolf hastily blocked with his axe but Brooklyn pushed him back, the two engaging in a battle of blades. Wolf's Semblance allowed him to ignore pain and heal any minor wounds, but his berserker madness made him easy to exploit as Brooklyn who became skilled with a sword through training with Katana easily dodged his axe. Suddenly Dingo landed in the middle of the fight wearing his Matrix armor, grabbing Wolf and lifting him into the air before slamming him back onto the ground, knocking him out.

"Glad that you all made it." Goliath said, taking a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh.

"Alexander filled us in a few minutes ago and used his magic to bring us here." Brooklyn explained, sheathing his sword. "Empire City's gone crazy because of the gold turning to dust. The guy Wolf and the others worked for is called Billiam and apparently he's aiming to become the one and only rich guy in the whole world."

"That explains the kidnappings." Goliath stared up at the tower with the giant antenna. "If we shut down his machine we stop his plans."

"The hostages are held in cells beneath the castle." Alexander said as the clan gathered. "The cells are modified to block Aura and Semblances and the gold simply reinforces everything inside so no one can break out."

"We should split up then. Half of us will rescue the hostages while the other stops Billiam." Goliath surmised.

"We'll take the Pack members and lock them up on our ship." Hunter said as she, Yama and Dingo picked up the three unconscious criminals.

"Just to let you know, someone already scheduled an appointment with Billiam." Alexander replied.

Xxx

"BILLIAM!"

Billiam turned around, spotting a familiar armored figure as it entered the throne room. "Living Bullet. So you managed to avoid getting caught. I figured Foxtail would have had you locked up by now and I see you made some changes to your armor."

The gold had been stripped clean from Bullet's armor, exposing its interior but still hid his face and body. However Billiam didn't need to see the hero's face to know how angry he was.

"You used me…You stole my suit, used it to steal and kidnap and then tried to make me take the fall." Bullet slowly walked into the throne room, approaching the mad man sitting on his golden throne. "Just so you could try and steal every piece of gold in the world."

"I guess it's too much to expect a hero to understand that I am doing the world favor." Billiam remarked. "No more wealth means no more elite figures hoarding their resources and using it to stand on the shoulders they deem to be lesser. Fairness and equality will reign and me…Well, I get everything I've ever wanted."

"Spare me the righteous act. You don't care about anyone else or their suffering. All you want is be bigger than any of those rich elites you despise." Bullet stopped just a few feet away from Billiam. "You know everyone in the world will come after you."

"They will try but with my Semblance enhanced to the point I control all the gold in the world I can strike anywhere I want and cripple every major power before they could even blink. And once I have all the gold I will sink this city back down into the ocean, ensuring no one will come after me or my gold." Billiam said confidently. "Face it, Living Bullet. Here in my Golden Castle, I reign supreme. The shine, the beauty, the smell, the power, all of it mine to command and do with as I see fit. So why not run along and make things easier on yourself?"

"Who said I like things easy?" Bullet asked before shooting straight at Billiam…

**SLAM!**

Only to run straight into a golden statue as it rose up from the ground, slugging Bullet in the face.

"I am sure you remember Saluk?" Billiam asked as the gold hulking form of Saluk rose up from the floor. "Because I know Saluk remembers you."

Bullet grunted as he stood back, facing Saluk as the golden warrior's claws extended in length. Saluk then lunged at Bullet, ready to slice the hero to bits.

"I better deal with the hostages now." Billiam remarked as the two began fighting and made a simple gesture.

Xxx

Suddenly every hostage in the castle was grabbed by the golden floor, pulled down and through the walls. Many screamed as they were pulled under, convinced they were going to die.

Luckily someone was looking out for them.

Xxx

"You idiot!"

Major Glory had landed Foxtail's airship safely on the back of the giant turtle that carried the castle, before going to check on the crew. "I see you are alright."

"Alright?! You could have taken down that castle and you wasted time by saving us!" Foxtail berated as she climbed out of the downed airship. "What kind of hero forgets his priorities?"

"My priorities are the same as they have always been." Glory said, turning around. "If you are still able to fight now would be the time, Foxtail."

Major Glory then took off to help the others against Billiam.

"Get Greyman on the horn." Foxtail said to the pilots. "Tell him I want a full squadron here on the double."

Xxx

In the midst of leading Hudson, Broadway, Bronx, Lex and Katana to the prisoners Alexander suddenly stopped. "Wait. Something's not right."

"What is it?" Hudson asked.

"The prisoners…They're being moved!"

Xxx

**POW!**

Bullet staggered back, slightly dazed from the punch but remained standing. As a being made entirely of gold Saluk was impervious to harm, no matter how hard he hit. Just he was about to attack again the walls suddenly became liquid like and from them came cages…with men, woman and children inside them.

"What?!" Bullet froze.

"You came to save these people, right?" BIlliam asked, leaning forward.

"Look! Living Bullet!"

"Is he going to rescue us?"

"He's here to save us!"

"Didn't he kidnap us?!"

"Someone help!"

"Do something!"

The few hostages that remained calm were Scrooge, Xanatos and Fox, Fergle O'Reilly, the Sanbans and Shere Kahn.

"There is a reason I kept them around." Billiam stated. "I wanted make sure to access any hidden accounts they might have had. After all, the entire point was to have all the riches in the world to myself."

"You…" Living Bullet growled.

"Don't worry. It's not just because of you." Billiam looked back at the entrance. "It's an honor to meet you…Goliath."

Standing at the doorway was Goliath, Brooklyn, Angela, Katana and Elisa, all of them ready to fight.

"You are Billiam Milliam?" Goliath asked, seeing the hostages, Living Bullet and Saluk. "We are here to rescue the hostages."

"Oh, they are free to leave anytime. Only after they've handed over everything they possibly own such as secret accounts, petty cash, anything they have kept to themselves." Billiam chuckled. "I'll even settle for any rare pennies they might have collected."

"In your dreams!" Scrooge shouted from his cage.

Goliath narrowed his eyes. "All of this madness, this effort, the chaos you've incited…for wealth and money?"

"What else would it be?" Billiam made a single gesture and the cages got smaller. "Now stand down, Gargoyle."

The children all started crying as the cages started to shrink. Kuki and Mushi hugged each other while Dee-Dee hugged any kids near her.

Goliath's eyes flashed. "Stop! There is no reason for this!"

"Then you better hurry." Billiam narrowed his eyes as one of the cages suddenly stopped shrinking. "What?"

Dee-Dee's Aura flashed as her cage suddenly expanded. "Koosey!"

However that was not the end of it.

Suddenly the cages all flashed green and became transparent, allowing them to fall out of the cages and onto the floor.

Kuki, Mushi, Genki and Kani's eyes widened as they realized what this meant. 'Danielle!'

"WHAT?!" Billiam exclaimed.

A familiar ghost girl emerged from the floor, her hands glowing bright with power as she glared at Billiam. "Remember me?"

"DANI!" Kuki and Mushi cried happily.

"Impossible! I turned you to solid gold!" Billiam shouted.

"Next time you should think of something better when dealing with someone who can literally walk through walls." Dani retorted. "I'm a ghost, remember?"

Billiam gritted his teeth. "Then I'll just use a more permanent solution-"

**CRASH!**

The ceiling above was smash open and Major Glory himself landed in the center of the room, standing in front of the Gargoyles and Dani, straightening himself and gave a hard look at Billiam. "You are in a lot of trouble, mister."

For the first time, a crack formed in Billiam's seemingly unbreakable mask of confidence and superiority. He quickly suppressed this and composed himself. "The line starts outside and goes around this castle, Major. But I think that I can make an exception for such a celebrity who took the time to visit me in my own home."

"I will offer you this one chance: stand down and return what you have stolen, submit to your well-deserved punishment…or I guarantee that you will not like what happens next." Major Glory warned.

"Ooh, intimidating." Billiam drawled. "Or it would be if you weren't such a boy scout-"

**CRASH!**

Billiam blinked several times as he tried to process what had just happened while climbing to his feet, laying amidst the rubble of a wall with a nice sized hole punched through it. Major Glory floated on the other side of the breach, arms crossed and glaring furiously at Billiam.

"Your Semblance has allowed you to become quite the opponent, Billiam Milliam." The star spangled hero said. "However, I'm willing to wager that as you have become one with all of the gold in this castle…it won't matter how hard I hit this little avatar you made out of your body. As long as you possess more gold, your soul will remain intact…which allows me to work without any fear of going over the line."

Billiam formed a series of spikes which he directed towards the Major, who shattered or melted them with ease as he worked his way forward. "Fine, let's try a different approach."

He morphed his Midas hand into a hammer and swung it at the Major when he was close enough. Major Glory easily dodged and uppercut Billiam, sending him crashing into another wall. "Give up, Billiam. Enhanced Semblance or not you can't beat me."

Billiam stood up, glaring at the Major as his Midas hand returned to normal and started to glow. "You sure about that?"

He raised his hand and fired a bolt of golden yellow light that Major Glory quickly dodged. The blast hit the golden wall but had no effect. However Glory knew that it would have turned him to gold if it had touched him so he knew he had to end this fight and fast.

Billiam prepared to fire again but suddenly an arrow shot out embedded itself in his hand. "GAH!"

"Remember us?" He looked up and spotted Bow and Leslie, aiming their arrows at him.

"You…" Billiam gritted his teeth.

"You are going to pay for killing our master." Leslie declared, aiming another arrow at Billiam.

Billiam waved his hand and a golden statue appeared behind Leslie, raising a sword to slice her in half. Leslie however spun around, punching her fist right through it, blowing it apart with her Semblance. She then aimed and fired her arrow, enhancing it with her Semblance and causing a dragon to appear as it slammed into Billiam, knocking him down. Another gold statue appeared behind Bow but he spun around and stabbed an arrow in its head and jumped back just before it exploded.

Major Glory then shot at Billiam, aiming to punch him in the face but the instant his fist came in contact with the golden face it suddenly disintegrated along with the rest of Billiam's body.

Dani's eyes widened. "Careful! If any piece of that Midas Hand touches, even as dust it will turn you to gold!"

Major Glory immediately inhaled and blew, blasting the gold dust away with a powerful gust. The dust slammed into the wall and seemingly fused with it. As this happened Saluk was pulled down, vanishing into the floor, along with every piece of gold in the room.

"Now what?" Brooklyn wondered.

"_You think you can stop me?!_" Billiam's voice echoed as the room started to shake. "_It is as you say, Major Glory. I…Am…The Golden Castle!_"

The shaking intensified; making it feel like it was a massive earthquake.

"Everyone, get out!" Goliath shouted.

Major Glory and Living Bullet used their powers to quickly get the hostages out of the room, taking them down onto the back turtle's shell. As this happened the Golden Castle began to shift and morph, all of the gold converging on the center where the antenna connected to Billiam's machine was. The center tower was covered in gold that stretched out, forming into a giant torso near Foxtail's airship followed by arms and then a face resembling Billiam's.

"By Washington's Wig." Major Glory whispered, shocked as everyone at what has become of the castle. "He's fused himself with the castle."

"Major!" A voice called out from before.

Glory looked down as a dark haired man pushed his way through the crowd to speak with him. "It's the Crown!"

"The Crown?" Glory asked.

"The Crown…It's the Crown of the Ice Elemental. It's causing all of this." The man explained. "He must have used it to help power his machine. If you remove the crown from him and disable the machine it might stop this."

"…Very well." Major Glory nodded. "To anyone who is able to fight, we must stop this here and now. Billiam Milliam may say he will stop when he has everything he wants but it will never be enough. With the power to manipulate all the gold in the world and with the Hand of Midas he could easily turn anything and _anyone_ into gold to add to his collection. So it is clear what must be done: Billiam must be stopped here and now!"

"Agreed." Goliath stepped forward. "The machine is most likely at the center of his new form. If someone can reach it and disable then he will lose his power."

"So we'll have to get in close." Alexander said as his parents stepped forward.

"Sounds like a plan." Fox grinned.

"I can get in close." Bullet said, stepping forward. "Billiam may have gotten big but he's still too slow."

"And you won't be alone." Foxtail pointed to the sky.

(**Savior by Rise Against starts to play**)

Looking above, the crowd watched as an entire fleet of P.O.I.N.T. airships, led by Chip Damage flew straight at the giant Billiam. Each ship had large cannons attached to the tops and sides and were powered by Lightning and Gravity Dust. The hatch of the lead ship opened up and from it came Tiki Torch, who jumped out and channeled his Semblance into his feet, creating his make shift rockets that propelled him towards the island, landing next to Major Glory.

"Major." Tiki Torch nodded. "I got here as soon as I could."

"Good job, old friend. Then it's time…" Major Glory nodded and turned to the castle. "Fellow heroes, huntsmen and defenders of justice…Assemble!"

"Let him have it, boys!" Foxtail shouted into her wrist communicator.

The air fleet immediately began firing powerful bolts of energy and lightning straight at Billiam who roared the blasts scorched his beautiful golden skin. Major Glory shot forward, firing his Star Spangled Eye Beams, aiding in the attack.

"_Pathetic!_" Billiam held up his right hand fired a golden blast that hit over twenty airships, turning them all into solid gold.

"No!" Foxtail shouted in horror as the golden ships fell into the water. "Curse him!"

"We must get in close and find that machine." Goliath said to his clan.

"But first we need to get into the air." Lex pointed behind.

As the fight began a large airship landed on the shell and started collecting the hostages, loading them onboard with the pilots ordered to take them far away as possible.

"Agreed." Goliath nodded.

The Gargoyles immediately climbed atop the airship and then once they were at the top they took off into the air. Danielle watched on the ground as P.O.I.N.T.'s troops began ushering the civilians onto the airship and was immediately directed onto the nearest one with the Sanbans.

Billiam continued fighting off the air fleet, growling in annoyance as Major Glory, Bullet and the Gargoyles started to circle around him. "_You can't hope to stop me now! I am invincible!_" He spotted the large airship on the shell, taking off with his hostages. "_Oh? When did I say you could leave?_"

He held out his hand again, gathering energy from the Hand of Midas. The airship took off but Danielle looked out the window and spotted Billiam as he gathered energy and fired…

"NO!" Glory shouted.

"NO!" Foxtail shouted.

"_NO!_"

Acting on instinct Danielle shifted back into her ghost form and placed her hand on the floor, channeling her power through it and caused the entire ship and its passengers to turn transparent. The golden blast shot right through, causing more than one person to scream out in sheer fright before Dani canceled her power out. Everyone stared at the ghost girl as she stood up, speechless by what she has done.

"She saved us!"

"That was so cool!" Huey, Lowie and Dewey Duck exclaimed as one.

"Awesome!" Marceline said in awe.

"Impressive." Shere Kahn admitted, thankful to be alive and interested in the power this one girl seemed to have.

Billiam growled, seeing his attack had failed. "_That annoying ghost girl!_"

Dani looked over at the Sanbans, sending an apologetic look in their direction. "I have to go now."

Genki and Kani seemed to understand but Kuki and Mushi still cried out when Dani phased through the floor and flew back to the island. "Dani!"

Dani Phantom channeled her power directly into her feet, giving the appearance that her feet were like rockets as she shot back right into the battle. Billiam cackled as spikes made of gold shot out of his body like projectiles, his Semblance allowing him to control them as they shot after the heroes and airships attacking him. Dani turned intangible, allowing her to fly straight into the golden giant's chest.

Billiam flinched suddenly, his hand going to his chest. "_SOMETHING JUST FLEW IN ME!_"

Inside the golden giant, Dani came upon the giant machine that had given Billiam his powers, still functioning and apparently still gathering gold.

And on the throne was Billiam, the real Billiam still wearing the crown and gazing at her with contempt. "You…"

"It's over. I'm turning this machine off once and for all." Dani said, gathering power into her hands.

"You…will do nothing, ghost girl. You maybe be able to pass through my gold but I can still just tear you apart from the inside!" Billiam declared. "Saluk!"

From the floor emerged Saluk who then turned into a cloud of golden dust that shot straight at Dani.

(**Savior by Rise Against Ends**)

(**Alive by Stria starts to play**)

"Not this time!" Dani shouted, gathering herself into a ball glowing bright green as the golden cloud engulfed her. She let out a loud scream and shot her arms and legs out, releasing a green shockwave that blasted the gold dust away.

She then fired at Billiam who held up his Midas Hand, turning the ecto-bolts into pure gold, laughing as they fell to the floor. "You still can't defeat me!"

Dani spied something glowing in the ceiling, a giant cylinder attached to the machine. "Then maybe I don't have to!"

She fired a ghost beam at the cylinder, eliciting a scream from Billiam. "NO!"

The cylinder was blasted open, revealing the idol of Mitimotu that was powering the machine.

"I am guessing that's what powering this thing." Dani powered up another ecto beam.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT!" Billiam shouted as tendrils made of gold shot at the young phantom.

Dani hastily dodged and flew straight at the idol while a pillar rose up underneath Billiam and propelled up in front of the idol. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"TRY AND STOP ME!" Dani shouted as she turned intangible, phasing through Billiam and fired a concentrated ghost beam that shattered the idol…

"_N_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Just as soon as the idol shattered, the machine immediately began to short circuit, electricity crackling around the many wires and consoles before they started to explode, channeling it all back into the crown and into Billiam as he screamed. Outside, everyone watched as foamy golden energy melted in the giant Billiam's mouth and blasted through the head, sending pieces of gold and machine pieces from the giant antenna flying in all direction.

"By Washington's wig!" Major Glory whispered, rendered speechless by what was happening.

"THE POWER'S GONE!" Billiam screamed, falling to the ground and started to spasm out of control. "TOO MUCH! THE CROWN!"

Dani watched as Billiam started to morph, his golden body enlarging then shrinking, hands and legs expanding out and then shrinking back in. As this all happened Billiam's screams turned into mad laughter as the machine started exploding.

"GOLD! GOLD! GOLD! COME ALONG WITH ME!" Billiam laughed as he stood up, spikes shooting out of his back and tearing off his clothing. "AND THE BUTTERFLIES AND BEES! TO A PLACE UNDER THE TREES! WE CAN WANDER THROUGH THE FOREST AND DO SO AS WE PLEASE!"

The entire island started to shake, the loss of the idol causing Billiam's power to go out of control. Gold breaking apart into dust and then reforming into various shapes and then breaking back apart into dust. The giant golden form of Billiam itself started breaking apart until it finally revealed the throne room and the overloaded machine.

Billiam let out another laugh as the surrounding pieces of gold flew into him, burying themselves into his body.

"COME ALONG WITH ME TO A CLIFF UNDER THE TREE!" Billiam laughed as his feet melted into the ground, leaving only upper body as his body grew to immense size.

"I got to stop this!" Dani said, looking at the crown. "I got to remove the Crown."

She shot forward, grabbing onto the crown but Billiam grabbed onto her. "WE CAN GAZE UPON THE WATER AS AN EVERLASTING DREAM!"

Dani screamed out in fright as she grabbed onto the crown. "You are crazy! All this gold as has made you crazy! It needs to go back where it belongs! It has to stop here and now!"

She phased into Billiam and tried to force him to take the crown off but something happened…The crown seemingly reacted to Dani's presence, releasing a blast of energy that sent Dani flying back and slammed Billiam into what was left of the wall.

And the crown fell onto the ground.

(**Alive by Stria Ends**)

Just as soon as the crown touched the ground, the golden floor vanished, becoming pavement. This happened to the entire castle.

Saluk himself reappeared, watching as his golden body turned to flesh, revealing his human self again…before he began to age rapidly.

He looked at the downed ghost girl who sifted back into her human form. "…Thank you."

His skin withered away, leaving only a skeleton that collapsed onto the ground and turned to dust. The rest of the gold that Billiam had stolen seemed to disappear but unknown to anyone who was watching it was all returning to where it belonged. Major Glory brought a hand to his face as he felt his golden iconic mask appear around his face. It was the same with Living Bullet, seeing his golden armor restored to his suit.

Xxx

All across the world the gold that was stolen returned to where it had been before it was stolen.

Xxx

Meanwhile all of the heroes and hunters gathered in the ruined throne room, seeing what had happened. The only remaining item made of gold was the crown while nearby Billiam laid face first on the ground, his golden body having returned to being flesh while the Hand of Midas…

Faded away into dust.

"What has happened?" Angela asked.

Goliath looked at the remains of the Hand of Midas. "Whatever has happened, the curse of Hand of Midas is broken."

"I believe we have this one to thank." Hudson said as he picked up the unconscious Danielle.

"And possibly this." Major Glory said as he picked up the crown.

Bow and Leslie stood over the downed Billiam, seeing his real face for the first time…And both turned away, leaving him to be arrested by P.O.I.N.T. led by Foxtail.

Xxx

'Wh-Where am I?'

Slowly her eyes opened, adjusting a small light but nothing too bad and she slowly sat up. "What…What happened?"

"Dani!"

Her eyes widened as she looked to her bed side, seeing two girls smiling very happily at her. "Kuki, Mushi. What happened?"

"You had us so scared!" Kuki exclaimed. "When you went to fight that gold guy and when the entire castle exploded we thought you were a goner!"

"Castle…Billiam!" Danielle's eyes widened as she looked around. "We're back in my room? How long was I out?"

"Three days." The answer came from the door, where Genki was standing with a relieved look on her face. "We're all glad you are awake, Danielle."

"Genki." Danielle flinched, feeling a little sore. "What happened?"

"As far as anyone can tell, you saved everyone and stopped Billiam." Genki said softly as she walked over and sat next to Danielle's bed. "Everything he stole was returned, along with the people he kidnapped."

"That…That's great." Danielle smiled a bit. "I remember now. I destroyed his machine and grabbed onto his crown…That's all I remember."

"I see…Well, in any case Danielle we are all glad you are awake but…" Genki frowned. "You took an enormous risk going back like that. We, especially Kuki and Mushi were worried about you."

"I…I know." Danielle looked away. "I just…I just knew I had to help stop Billiam. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kuki reached out and gave Danielle a light hug. "It's okay. We're just glad you're back."

"And you look cooler with the new hair style." Mushi added.

Danielle looked back at the girls with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Here." Genki held out a mirror. "Try and remain calm, Danielle. It's not entirely something to be alarmed about."

Danielle took the mirror and looked at her reflection. "…What in the world?"

She looked perfectly fine with the only difference being half of her normally black hair now looking white like when in her ghost form starting from the right and ended at the front while her left eye was now green, exactly like her ghost form.

"Our doctor said there is nothing wrong with you physically, Danielle." Genki said, placing a hand on Danielle's shoulder to keep her calm. "In fact, physically you are perfectly healthy."

"Okay, so any idea why I am like this now?" Danielle asked, putting the mirror down.

"We are not sure yet but we will find out. In the meantime get some rest," Genki smiled a bit. "And maybe even look at all the gifts you were sent by your admirers."

"Huh?" Danielle looked around her room and to her surprise there were a number of bouquets with different colored flowers along with presents lying around her bed. "Where did all of this come from?"

"Everyone you helped rescue." Genki answered happily. "Xanatos and his wife, Scrooge Mcduck and his nephews, Kimiko and her father, Prince Ali and much more."

Danielle looked at the notes attached to the presents and read them over.

_'Dear, Danielle 'Phantom' Fenton. My wife and I thank you for helping to save us from Billiam and hope you get well soon._

_Signed: Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos.'_

_'Hi, Danielle. Me, Huey and Dewy hope you get better. Sorry for thinking you were working for that gold freak. You're really cool and hope we can hang out._

_P.S.: Those ghost powers you have are awesome!'_

'_Dear, Miss Fenton. I thank you for rescuing me from Billiam and for saving my fortune from being stolen. Though I am not liked by the Sanbans if you are in need of anything from me then I will be happy to repay my debt._

_Shere Kahn of Kahn Industries._'

'_Hi, Dani! My name is Dee-Dee and I'm one of the kids you helped rescue. Thank you for saving us all. You were so brave and heroic, much like my brother and my favorite hero: Major Glory. I hope you get well soon._'

"Looks like I got a lot of people who like me now." Danielle said with a small smile.

"Indeed but we can open your presents later. In the meantime, get some rest." Genki suggested. "I think you all have had enough adventures for a while. Perhaps we can all visit the park and enjoy a bit of fun."

"Yay!" Kuki and Mushi cheered as their mother started to guide them out of the room.

"Okay." Danielle nodded, yawning a bit. "I'm all for it."

"And Danielle…" Genki said, looking back at the ghost girl. "Thank you."

Danielle smiled back and nodded. "Your welcome."

Genki suddenly scowled. "And if you ever scare us like that again, you'll be spending the next week cleaning the entire house _without_ your powers. Understand?"

Danielle paled but nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Genki's smile returned. "Now rest and we can talk more about your new appearance tomorrow."

Danielle lied back down on her pillow as Genki closed the door and looked at her reflection again. She then remembered Kimiko's suggestion about attending Yamanouchi Academy…

"I guess, there's no beating around the bush anymore."

Xxx

"There's no question about it. Whatever happened between Danielle and Billiam led to Danielle awakening her own Aura and I believe it played a role in her new appearance." Genki was sitting in her office, speaking with Sebben on the monitor of her desk. "It has two colors, matching the colors of her eyes now."

"_A double colored Aura. It's rare but not unheard of, especially in the case of those with heterochromia eyes, though which direction causation goes on that is up in the air. If eyes are considered the window to the soul then eyes with two different colors means that they have an extraordinary gift._" Sebben mused. "_Has she been affected negatively in any way?_"

"No. In fact, her powers might somehow have been enhanced by what the tests have shown." Genki answered.

"_Then she will need help soon._"

Genki nodded solemnly. "I know."

"_She is in good hands, Genki-san. I know you will be able to help her._"

Genki looked at a picture on her desk. It was a new one, showing her daughters and Danielle in the park. "I hope so."

Xxx

"I am grateful for letting us take this crown off your hands, Mr. Petrikov." Major Glory said, sitting down in the living room of the Petrikov home.

"It is no trouble at all. I think it's better in your hands." Simon said, sharing tea with the hero. "After seeing what it could do in the hands of someone like Billiam I believe it is best kept hidden away."

"In any case, Miss Spell will have a look over it." Major Glory said, holding up the bag the crown was placed in. "She can determine its mystical properties."

"Hopefully it can't be used to hurt anyone ever again." Simon nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?"

Both men stood up, watching as a woman entered. "My name is Patience St. Pim. I'm from the Institute of studying mystical artifacts. I came here about the crown."

"Ah, Miss Patience." Glory held out the bag. "Thank you for taking this off Mr. Petrkov's hand. Miss Spell sent for you?"

"Yes but I was on my way to speak with Simon about the crown anyways." Patience answered, smiling at Simon. "It's good to see you are back, Simon. I was hoping to go over any notes you have made about the crown."

"They are all in the bag." Simon said, sipping his tea. "I believe it's better for my family if that crown is out of our sight."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure nothing bad comes from it." Patience said, bidding Major Glory and Simon a good day before leaving.

Once she was back on the streets, she opened the back and stared down at the crown. "Finally…After all these years, Ice will be mine again."

Xxx

Dee-Dee held up a picture of her along with her brother who was pouting while it was being taken. "Uncle Fergle?"

"Yes, Dee-Dee." Her uncle answered, seeing her niece sitting on the couch.

"About Major Glory's offer…I think I am going to take it." Dee-Dee put the picture down.

"Oh? What about your brother?" Fergle asked.

"He might be mad…But I think I need to do this for him, for my family…And for me." Dee-Dee explained. "So no one like Billiam can ever hurt my family again."

"I see…" Fergle mused. "Well, lass. Let's call up the major and tell him."

Xxx

Bow stood before the grave of his master, placing an arrow down in front of it. "Master, the one who attacked our island has been defeated. I know you would be grateful…But I think it's time for me to go out and see more of the world, especially to make sure people like Billiam don't threaten it again. I hope to have your blessing and guidance in my journeys."

Leslie simply watched as Bow paid his respects and then left to prepare for his journey.

Xxx

**(The End)**

**(Credits: Hero by Nickelback Starts to Play)**

_Written by Lord Maximus_

_Contributor: ArchPsion, Nightmaster000_

**I am so high. I can hear heaven**

**I am so high. I can hear heaven**

**Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.**

**And they say that a hero can save us**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**

**Watch as we all fly away**

**Someone told me love would all save us**

**But how can that be, look what love gave us**

**A world full of killing, and blood-spilling**

**that world never came**

**And they say that a hero can save us**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**

**Watch as we all fly away, Hi-ii-igh!**

**Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you**

**It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do**

**And they say that a hero can save us**

**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**

**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**

**Watch as we all fly away**

**And they're watching us**

**(Watching Us)**

**and they're watching us**

**(Watching Us)**

**as we all fly away!**

**And they're watching us**

**(Watching Us)**

**and they're watching us**

**(Watching Us)**

**as we all fly away!**

**And they're watching us**

**(Watching Us)**

**and they're watching us**

**(Watching Us)**

**as we all fly away!**

**(Hero by Nickelback Ends)**

Xxx

**New Jersey**

"This is it, New Jersey. Looks prettier than I thought. You sure this guy is here?"

"Yes, Griff. The Changeling in Arcadia said he was looking for a new Heartstone with the Trolls."

They stood over a cliff and looked over the beautiful landscape known as New Jersey. One was a man with long brown hair; a brown and grey beard wore regal looking attire. The other was a Gargoyle that beard striking resemblance to a griffin, hence his name. He has greenish skin, a hawk-like beak, feathered wings, and a lion-like tail.

"At last we have found my old friend: Merlin." Arthur Pendragon said.

Xxx

"_…and so, Billiam was arrested by P.O.I.N.T. and has been sentence to life in prison at an undisclosed location._"

The TV was turned off when a talon pushed down on the 'off' switch. "Poor, Billiam. He had potential but it seems it was too much for him. No matter, the information he gave me in exchange was well worth it."

He leaned forward, revealing his face. "I am sure Nyx will be interested in meeting her grandparents…At the right time."

Something Professor Pericles was looking forward to.

Xxx

**Mitimotu**

Princess Lanaluakalani was so relieved to be back home and her business with Billiam over and done with. Right now she wanted nothing more to lie down in bed and relax.

Or at least that was the plan before she met her parents in the main study, both of them looking very unhappy. "Mother, Father, is something wrong?"

"As a matter of fact there is." Lana's father said, glaring darkly at her. "Just when exactly did you plan on telling us about our grandchildren?"

Lana paled, rendered completely speechless and knew she was in deep doo-doo.

Xxx

Where the Golden Castle once resided there was now only a pile of rubble, sitting on the back of the giant turtle that was now free of Billiam's control. It just sat there in the middle of the ocean, enjoying its freedom from Billiam and its duty as the protector of the castle.

Ruined and abandoned.

All except for one.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Cheryl Vandertunt called, having been freed of the curse Billiam put on her and wandering around the remains of the castle. "I guess this is my castle now."

At least it was before the turtle decided to dive…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cheryl screamed as the turtle dove back into the sea.

Xxx

In the sanctuary of the archers, Bow was not the only one to depart that day.

"So tell me again," Leslie spoke into a tablet propped between her ear and shoulder as she filled a pack with provisions, "how did those three manage to become international fugitives overnight?"

"_In fairness, only Carlos achieved that overnight, whereas Kurt and Roberto have been at it for several weeks._" Sebben pointed out.

"Wonderful!" Leslie sighed, sealing the pack. "So where am I meeting them?"

"_Their last transmission was garbled, as it usually is when one is so deep in the Darklands._" Sebben answered. "_However, one word managed to make it through: Denver._"

"Well, looks like that's where I'm going then." Leslei slung the pack over one shoulder, picked up her bow and a full quiver and stepped out into the open air. "Try and make sure they don't blow anything else up or start another end of the world scenario before I get there."

"_I wish I could make that promise, but their team was named Ragnarok for good reason._"

"I thought it was because you systematically chose people with first letters in their names that you could string together into awesome team names."

"_Speaking of which…how does Team RLCK (Relic) sound to you?_"

Xxx

**Somewhere in Ireland  
One Day Ago**

Deep within a cave resided a stone room with twelve monolithic colossal tablets with the twelve zodiac symbols on them, surrounding the statue of a monstrous worm. The place had remained untouched for thousands of years…

Until now.

Suddenly all of the tablets and statues vanished into golden dust, stolen by Billiam Milliam. A few more minutes passed before the stone tomb started to vibrate and shake until the ground exploded in a mixture of gold and black light. From the crater as it shimmered with black and gold energy emerged an old man wearing ancient Celtic armor, carrying a pitchfork as a cane with black fur around his neck and wore a black cape.

The man looked around the room, his eyes starting to glow. "Crom is free…Now to restore Crom's power and then Crom will rule."

Xxx

**Our heroes will return in GrimmFall: Hail Crom**

Xxx

**Name: Elisa Maza**

**Aura: Midnight Blue**

**Semblance: Mirror, Mirror**

**Description: Elisa is able to create an invisible mirror that absorbs damage from any attack until it shatters. Once shattered the mirror reflects the energy used by the damage back at the attacker while doubling in power.**


End file.
